


В Бездну

by Liarde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adequate Dursley Family, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friendship, Gen, Grey Harry Potter, HP - Freeform, Hogwarts First Year, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Out of Character, POV Harry, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Canon, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarde/pseuds/Liarde
Summary: Если я не хочу утянуть их в Бездну вслед за собой, я должен овладеть ненавистной магией. Той магией, которая разломала мою семью; той магией, которая лишила меня родителей; той магией, которая чуть не убила меня на крыше; той магией, которую тетя отчаянно боится.





	1. Моя жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Меня, во-первых, достал Дурсльскабан, во-вторых, безразличие магов и слепая вера в то, что мир магглов - какой-то райский сад, где их драгоценному Избранному ничего не угрожает.  
> Потому я и решил написать это. Почему бы и нет? Любовь - не гарантия того, что вырастет добрый и всепрощающий ребенок, но не ждите и брызг крови в разные стороны... посмотрим, куда меня заведет эта идея.  
> Маглы - не милашки, но и не чудовища. Маги тоже могут быть адекватными. Автор оставляет за собой право пытаться понять канонных персонажей и интерпретировать их действия по-своему, но постарается сохранить логику их характеров. Помните, пожалуйста, что герой смотрит на мир и описывает его с точки зрения ребенка, и события могут иметь совсем иной подтекст.  
> Если хотите считать героя сью - ваше право. Лично автор так не считает. Миллионы в сейфе ему никто не приподнесет, как и сотни тысяч наследий, а замок Поттеров на голову с неба не свалится.  
> П.С Немного пофиксил предупреждения. Дарк ожидается, но несколько позже, и я решил не бежать впереди паровоза. Если что-то появится, я предупрежу читателей, а пока не хочу людей вводить в заблуждение.  
> Постараюсь выкладываться хотя бы относительно стабильно, но реал есть реал...

Сложно сказать, когда все покатилось под откос. Я бы сказал, что я шёл по этой дороге с самого начала, следуя в бездну по выбитым кем-то каменным щербатым ступенькам. Сперва путь напоминал мощёную дорогу, а после сужался все сильнее и сильнее, пока не превратился в узкую тропку, где тебе остается только отчаянно цепляться за край скалы и надеяться на то, что ты не упадёшь.

Я с раннего детства знал, что родственники меня недолюбливали. Нет, меня никто не обижал, не принуждал к чему бы то ни было. У меня даже свои игрушки были, пусть порченные, пусть доставшиеся в наследство после кузена, но всё же. Кажется, я осознал, что в тягость родственникам, лет в пять. Мое первое воспоминание. Я осознавал, что со мной действительно что-то не так. Возможно, поэтому я так и не мог на них никогда всерьез злиться. Тетя со мной не миндальничала, но и никогда не избегала меня, в отличие от дяди.

Кажется, в тот год, когда мы пошли в школу, я подслушал, как они ругаются из-за меня. В силу возраста понял я только то, что меня им попросту навязали. Насильно. Дядя громко ругался — я все слова даже запомнил. И я выяснил, что они меня боятся из-за этих моих штучек. Так показалось мне. И только гораздо позже я осознал, что боялись они не столько меня, сколько за меня. Хотя им было тяжело. Я тогда еще не понимал, что мои попытки помочь — включить плиту на расстоянии, поскорее открыть холодильник — были для них из ряда вон выходящим. За такие выходки дядя на меня заорал и запер меня в чулане. Тогда в гости соседка к тете зашла и, наверное, только чудом не увидела, что я творю. Я в ту пору был совсем безмозглым ребенком и из детского упрямства время от времени продолжал творить чудеса, чтобы родственники меня похвалили за хорошо проделанную работу. Но хотя бы начал скрывать — всё выходило, пока дядя не увидел, что я делаю, и не разразился очередной скандал. В общем, эффект был прямо противоположным. И с чего бы это? Самому от себя тошно. Когда я наконец начал свои способности худо-бедно контролировать, в чулане я проводил едва ли не больше времени, чем в своей комнате. Там было тихо, темно, и я мог любоваться пляшущим на ладони рыжим огоньком пламени. Так моей комнатой и стал чулан под лестницей. И соседям не видно, и кузен нажаловаться родителям не мог.

Когда я перестал делать свои «штучки», тётя и дядя заметно приободрились и снова постарались наладить со мной контакт. Хвалили меня редко, относились строго, но я бы и не хотел тонуть в море внимания, как Дадли. У него к концу начальной школы вообще тормоза начали слетать из-за понимания, что ему «все простят», он и меня дразнить и задирать начал. Тётя его одергивала, если видела, но в остальное время предоставила разбираться самому мне с этой проблемой. Но я знал, что если Дадли сделает что-то совсем уж мерзкое, то получит. Дальше пинков и толчков дело не заходило, но мне и это надоело. И может, всё бы сложилось неплохо, если бы не лето восемьдесят седьмого года. Дадли должно было исполниться семь, почти на пару месяцев раньше, чем мне.

В ту ночь нас решили ограбить. Обычные грабители, которых невесть зачем понесло в мирный маленький городок. Ну что ж, дядя только тогда поднялся с колен, его фирма начала приносить стабильный доход. Он купил себе дорогие часы и хорошую машину. Не то, чтобы я не любил дядю… просто он побаивался меня куда сильнее тёти, и потому меня, как тупого ребенка, это слегка напрягало. Видно, детство играло у меня слишком сильно, и я всё еще мечтал хоть как-то выделиться.

Дядя, на его беду, вышел попить воды, когда воры сидели на кухне. А я, снова засидевшийся допоздна, вылез на шум. Тогда я впервые увидел пистолет, узнал, что такое сквозной огнестрел, и сам прилег отдохнуть на холодный кухонный пол от удара рукоятью в лоб. Убить ребенка грабителям отваги не хватило. Возможно, догадайся я посидеть тихо, а не сунуться в неровный свет луны, пробивающийся в кухню, дядю бы спасли. Скорая бы приехала вовремя.

На похоронах мы все носили чёрное. Дадли постоянно рыдал в тётино платье, а я молча стоял и думал о том, что я дурак. Я отчасти винил себя в дядиной смерти. Мне было страшно, грустно и больно, но я продолжал себя винить, хотя был шестилетним сопляком. Я вообще обожал себя винить в чужих несчастьях, даже если не имел к ним никакого отношения. Мне нравилось себя жалеть, наверное. Но смерть дяди серьезно подкосила даже меня. Он был… словно скала, оплот нашей семьи. И когда на похоронах тётя крепко обняла меня наравне с Дадли, я осознал, что она меня любит. И разревелся не хуже кузена. У меня была семья, но нам всем потребовалось горе, чтобы это осознать.

Стоя у могилы дяди и дрожа от порывов не по-летнему ледяного ветра, я почему-то понял, что спокойная жизнь закончилась, осталась в прошлом, развеялась словно дымка рано поутру. Возможно, моя «ненормальность» подсказала мне, хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы я был пророком. Но оказался прав.

Осенью мы переехали в Бирмингем. Мне не нравился город, мне не нравился район, мне не нравился наш дом. Мне всё не нравилось. В наш первый день в новой школе Дадли шумно сопел сбоку от меня. Мне казалось, что мы в кои-то веки в чём-то согласились. После смерти дяди нам пришлось продать дом и переехать. Тётя объяснила нам, что денег у нее немного теперь, и ей придётся выйти на работу.

Последние два месяца запомнились мне как суетливая череда событий. Смерть дяди-похороны-постоянные истерики кузена -печальная тётя — внезапный переезд. В голове Дадли никак не могло уложиться, что его мир рухнул. Раньше его сильно баловали, теперь же мы жили в крохотной двухкомнатной квартирке и ходили в посредственную школу. Тетя клятвенно нас заверила, что это «на пару месяцев, пока она не устроится на нормальную работу».

В школе нас встретили неласково. Мы в ту пору еще не осознали, но это был не наш маленький и уютный мирок, где учителя поддерживали порядок. Теперь мы учились в крупной государственной школе, и в классе помимо нас было еще около тридцати человек. Так незаметно мы оказались на… пограничной черте, которая разделяет мир нормальных людей и тех, кто живет на дне общества. Не то, чтобы здесь учились только преступники — совсем нет. Просто если в обычном обществе люди старались поддерживать порядок, здесь всем было в прямом смысле плевать.

В классе царила строгая иерархия, в которую мы немного не вписывались — Дадли потому, что сам привык задавать тон, а я потому, что всегда находился как бы в тени. Я уже сейчас понимаю, что будь я один, может, мне бы удалось сделать свою адаптацию менее болезненной, но тогда не повезло. Буквально в первую неделю Дадли начал выделываться, я пытался его утихомирить, но не преуспел. В итоге нас обоих зажали после школы и вежливо попросили «не выё**ваться». Кузен заартачился, да и я его поддержал. За последнее время мы постарались сблизиться и узнать друг друга — общее горе сплачивает. Да Дадли… не был он злым. Может, простодушным, немного высокомерным, наглым и избалованным, но неплохим. В ту пору и я от него недалеко ушёл. Пусть меня и воспитывали в большей строгости, я оставался комнатным цветком.

Нас вроде оставили в покое, а потом начались неприятности — кнопки на стульях, клей на одежде, тычки, пинки и подножки в коридорах, надписи в кабинках, изорванные учебники. Ни Дадли, ни я к такому оказались совсем не готовы. Тете рассказать мы тоже не могли — она пропадала на работе, стараясь обеспечить нам нормальное существование, полноценный завтрак, обед и ужин. Она честно старалась о нас заботиться, но мы в определенный момент чувствовали себя такими брошенными — особенно Дадли. Тогда я действительно почувствовал, что у меня есть семья.

И только позже я осознал, что на самом деле мне повезло. Понятия не имею, как бы я справился, если бы не кузен. Первая драка случилась еще до окончания третьего класса начальной школы. Нас было двое, их четверо. Кажется, именно тогда, лежа на грязной земле и глотая пыль, я осознал, что в жизни есть два типа людей: сильные и слабые. Можно быть сколько угодно хорошим, но, если ты даже себя не в состоянии защитить, о тебя будут вытирать ноги все, кому не лень. О своих силах я в тот момент даже не подумал — идиот, что с ребенка взять? Пока я остервенело тер красные глаза, сжавшись за мусорным баком, Дадли лежал в грязи, смотрел в пепельно-серое небо и о чём-то думал.

— Эй, Гарри, — сказал он мне. — Давай станем сильнее?

— Угу, — я сглотнул появившийся в горле комок. — И всем им покажем!

— Нет, это не так работает, — насупился кузен, морщась от боли. Пока он старался стереть кровь из разбитой губы, он только сильнее размазал ее и грязь по лицу. — Нам необязательно все время побеждать. Просто нужно показать, что мы достойны уважения. Тогда нас трогать не станут.

Я поразился тогда, какой у меня умный кузен. Он всегда производил впечатление не очень умного тюфяка. Даже когда у тети не было денег его закармливать, он по-прежнему был рыхлым и не особо спортивным, хотя на физкультуре он не сказать, чтобы сильно отставал от других. Да и в уроках не слишком блистал умом. Зато в таком вот житейском плане он всегда выдавал умные мысли. Но тогда я возмущённо уставился на него и воскликнул.

— Почему это?!

— Потому что победа — не главное. Если мы просто победили бы, в другой раз они нас поколотили, — буркнул он.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я видел. Пока ты читаешь умные книжки, я смотрю на людей. И вижу, как они реагируют.

Я надулся и замолчал. Теперь я себе удивляюсь: обычно это я утихомиривал Дадли, а не наоборот. Он всегда был излишне прямолинейным, как палка. Когда мы вернулись домой, то успели даже принять душ, переодеться и приготовить поесть. Вечное отсутствие взрослых под боком прививает самостоятельность. Уже в третьем классе мы уже умели готовить простенькие блюда, стирать и убираться. Только в магазин ходила тётя — вообще-то, согласно закону, детям до одиннадцати лет запрещено оставаться без присмотра. Могут и в полицейский участок забрать. Но это один из тех случаев, когда «попробуй докажи». Да и жили мы в таком районе, где всем на все было плевать. Разумеется, если бы мы попались, тогда другой разговор. Больше всего на свете мы тогда боялись доставить тете проблемы.

Но на сей раз мы не могли скрыть то, что подрались. Тётя с порога заметила наши разукрашенные физиономии: у кузена была разбита губа, я щеголял шикарным фингалом под глазом. Она устало потерла лоб, прошла в комнату и велела нам рассказывать. Мы с Дадли заранее сговорились, что будем врать, так что сказали полуправду. Нам только не хватало, чтобы она пришла в школу и начала разборки. Но мы не учли, что тётя тоже изменилась.

Она смотрела на нас долгим взглядом — усталый взгляд ее голубых глаз словно заглядывал в душу. Тётя Петунья никогда не была красавицей. Более того, когда я был маленьким и злился на ее жестокие слова о моих родителях, я считал ее уродиной. Самому стыдно стало.

— Пообещайте мне, что… — начала она, но Дадли успел первым и выпалил.

— Не идти никуда с незнакомцами.

— Не влипать в сомнительные компании, — добавил я.

— Не соглашаться ни на какие непонятные авантюры, — выговорил Дадли. Мы переглянулись и разулыбались. Тетино правило трёх «не». Тётя кивнула, погладила нас по волосам, и в тот день разговор был окончен. Мы, наивные дети, еще тогда не знали, что пройдёт едва ли год, а мы нарушим все три правила.

Мы вставали рано утром, делали зарядку, бегали по району, а только потом шли в школу, после гуляли и делали уроки. Нельзя сказать, чтобы мы учились отлично — но основные предметы я вытягивал. Я налегал на чтение, на тренировку письма, много читал и пытался заставить Дадли. Мы уже тогда осознали, что такое «ничего не успевать». Иногда приходилось ведь и тете с домашними делами помогать, но мы не жаловались. Вечера воскресенья, когда мы все собирались у телевизора и вместе смотрели мультики или фильмы, были настоящим раем. Нашими с Дадли любимым мультфильмом были «Лис и Пес», а мультсериалом — «Инспектор Гаджет». Тётя даже не заводила тему моей ненормальности — может, потому, что я мог хоть немного ее контролировать и не выделывался при ней. А Дадли знал, и его это не смущало. Напротив, он мне жутко завидовал.

Через полгода мы смогли дать отпор и выдержали проверку на вшивость. Несколько недель пришлось провести на осадном положении, прежде чем нас признали «равными» и перестали задирать. Хотя и били нас не раз, но мы с достоинством выдержали испытание. Это было начало декабря восемьдесят восьмого года, когда один из наших одноклассников познакомил нас со своим старшим братом. Мы начали зависать с их компанией — общение со взрослыми, крутыми мальчишками словно поднимало нас на целый уровень выше. Еще и денег не хватало — из-за каких-то новых реформ тетю сократили, и она едва нашла работу. Потому мы делили наше время между посещением школы и праздным шатанием по улицам с новыми друзьями. Они же и научили нас воровать — по мелочи. Много мы не брали, но время от времени позволяли побаловать себя. Сперва совесть мешала, конечно, но долго это не продлилось.

Из-за каких-то законопроектов тётю сократили, и она едва устроилась на другую должность в небольшой фирме. Все накопленные на размен квартиры деньги улетучивались, как дым от костра. До сих пор помню этот декабрьский вечер, как раз вскоре после начала общения с новыми друзьями. Дадли куда-то умчался, а я пошёл домой один. Обычно мы были неразлучны, но, если кому-то из нас хотелось побыть в одиночестве, мы не задавали никаких вопросов. Я повесил куртку на крючок и прошёл по коридору к кухне, и только тогда услышал плач.

Тётя сидела у себя в комнате на кровати, согнувшись и закрыв лицо руками. Локти упирались в колени. Она выглядела так нелепо в своем рабочем костюме — строгая деловая юбка ниже колена и пиджак — и со стороны напоминала излишне выросшую старшеклассницу. Некоторые старшие ребята уже заглядывались на девчонок, но нам это было не интересно. Не помню, почему я подумал именно так в тот момент.

Она судорожно всхлипнула и задрожала, будто ей не хватало воздуха, и, наконец, судорожно вздохнула. Аккуратный пучок, в который она убирала волосы, растрепался, и беспорядочные темно-каштановые пряди спадали вниз небрежными маленькими волнами.

— Тетя…все в порядке? — негромко спросил я, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. Мне казалось, будто я увидел что-то, не предназначенное для моих глаз. Хоть я еще не знал, что происходил, моё сердце затопила жалость, и я медленно подошел к ней. Тётя подняла голову, открыв измученное лицо. И я вдруг осознал, что она сильно постарела — в уголках глаз и на лбу появились морщины.

— Д-да… прости, Гарри, — он попыталась вытереть лицо, но я ухватился за ее ладонь обеими руками и серьезно на неё посмотрел — в то время я мнил себя умным, маленький идиот — и сказал:

— Тётя, всё хорошо. Что… такое? Скажи, пожалуйста. Я очень хочу знать, правда. Это из-за работы?

Она только устало вздохнула, но вроде бы перестала плакать.

— Да. У нас мало денег, Гарри. Совсем мало… я даже не уверена, что мы сможем нормально отметить Рождество.

Наши прохладные отношения давно канули в лету. Разумеется, я помню то время, и тогда воспоминания еще были свежи, но я смог её простить. Тем более я честно старался делать как она хотела, молчал о своей магии и не светился перед ней. Однако пару раз смухлевал в драках с другими детьми и при краже. Мой контроль над языками пламени усилился, и я мог управлять несколькими нетяжелыми предметами. Вот только ей об этом знать не стоило.

— Тогда давай не будем, — простодушно предложил я, не понимая, в чем проблема. Разумеется, это очень важный праздник, но выкидывать на него последние деньги я даже тогда смысла не видел. — Тетя… — я просто взял и обнял ее, крепко вцепившись грязными пальцами в ткань пиджака. — Мы с Дадли вас любим… только пожалуйста, будьте в порядке. Не бросайте нас… вы все, что у нас есть.

У меня предательски защипало в носу, и я всхлипнул, плотнее прижимаясь к ней. Она уткнулась лицом в мою футболку и горько заплакала. А после ее словно прорвало, и она начала рассказывать.

— Я больше не могу так, Гарри. Прости, пожалуйста, прости меня за все… Я так устала… просто устала, — а после я узнал о тете больше, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь. Она говорила о родителях, о моей матери, о магии, о расколе между сестрами, о бессилии, о растущем в душе страхе перед тем миром, о дяде, о свадьбе и, наконец, обо мне. Не знаю, сколько я простоял, поглаживая ее по растрепанным волосам и вслушиваясь в ее рассказ. В горле у меня пересохло, а голова разболелась. Я мало что запомнил, и после мы не раз говорили о прошлом. Однако в тот день я понял кое-что очень важное. Я осознал, что мир на самом деле не самое приятное место, и тетя старается изо всех сил, чтобы мы с Дадли наслаждались беззаботным детством как можно дольше. И еще… я уже заранее отнёсся к волшебному миру с предубеждением.

Ну чего хорошего, скажите на милость, в том, что моя тётя и ее сестра, которые раньше были близкими друзьями, стали отдаляться друг от друга только из-за способностей? Мы же с Дадли очень хорошо ладим… Чего классного в том, что моих родителей убил какой-то чокнутый псих, как в каком-то третьесортном супергеройском комиксе? Я даже тогда изумился: неужели у мамы с папой не было друзей, если меня навязали тете? Это… подло. Учитывая, что сестры ладили очень плохо. Об истинной причине тётя лишь обмолвилась, а узнал о деталях я значительно позже. Почему меня оставили под дверью, даже не позвонив в звонок? Почему нельзя было элементарно встретиться и поговорить, объяснить все нормально, а не отправлять какое-то странное письмо?

— Не поеду я ни в какой Хогвартс, — насупился я. — У меня есть ты и Дадли. Мы вырастем, станем умными, сильными и снова будем жить в большом доме, как раньше.

Тётя рассмеялась впервые за этот вечер, вероятно из-за того, что сердитым я выглядел нестрашно, а скорее забавно: в своей старой, но добротной футболке и ушитых шортах, доставшихся по наследству от кузена.

— Да-да, конечно, — она погладила меня по голове и улыбнулась, но в её глазах таилась глубокая печаль. Я не стал тогда продолжать разговор, но у меня остался очень неприятный осадок. К сожалению, я не очень сильно об этом задумался. Дети вообще не склонны долго размышлять на серьезные темы, хотя для своих девяти лет я был достаточно умным и рассудительным ребенком. Однако ум не помешал нам с Дадли ввязаться в знакомства с другом старшего в компании, где мы зависали.

Мы с братом на нашу беду рассудили, что нам нужны деньги, раз тете не хватает. На всякий случай — вдруг случится что, а у нас уже будет запас? Разумеется, мы не хотели думать о плохом, но нас уже неплохо потрепало, чтобы мы, в отличие от многих малышей, осознавали, что плохое может произойти. Жаль, у нас не хватило ума понять, что беду накличем мы сами.

В общем, этот друг довольно сильно отличался от нашего круга — один из уже брошенных семьёй подростков, или же у него плохие родители были, мы не знали. Да и нехитрая истина смогла найти путь в наши головы лишь когда мы вляпались по уши, а отступать было уже поздно. Нам предложили переносить маленькие пакетики по городу, доставлять их по адресам. Ничего сложного. За это нам платили по пять-десять фунтов за одну посылку, в зависимости от того, насколько далеко нужно было доставлять. Для девятилеток — немалые деньги, если учесть, что мы после школы по несколько часов занимались этим, якобы гуляя. По два раза точно успевали сбегать, если погода благоволила.

Только позже мы узнали, что именно таскаем в карманах. Я ревел, Дадли чуть не разбил кулаки об стену, но нам легко и доступно объяснили, что особого выбора у нас нет. Да и чего уж там, вы же, мол, не неженки, чтобы убегать. Да и вас самих никто не заставляет — делайте то, что говорят, и все будет тип-топ. Так нас впервые обманули и мной впервые воспользовались втемную. С тех пор я ненавижу лжецов и не доверяю никому на слово.

Как мы тете не сказали? Разве что из-за страха, что и её втянут — на что нам достаточно прямо намекнули. Мы с Дадли были одни — он и я. Против мира отвратительных взрослых, которые считали, что нами можно вертеть во все стороны. Жить в постоянном напряжении и страха я никому не советую — постепенно просто становишься безразличным ко всему и прежде всего ненавидишь самого себя из-за слабости.

Легко сказать: вот у тебя есть сила, её и используй. Но убить человека? Просто так убить живое дышащее существо? Мне и после смерти дяди почти три месяца снились кошмары. К тому же я очень боялся сделать только хуже — мало ли, сколько их там? Ну убью я одного, а дальше? Может там еще десяток Колинов появится, и тогда нам точно несдобровать. Тогда у меня как раз мозг и перестал выполнять исключительно декоративную функцию, и я начал им пользоваться по назначению. Мы учились, занимались, работали и старались держаться в стороне от неприятностей.

Как-то раз в школе я увидел, что компания задирает новенького. Терпение у меня кончилось, и я рванулся, чтобы защитить. Брат схватил меня за запястье и дёрнул на себя так сильно, что чуть плечо мне не вывихнул.

— Ай! — возмутился я, сверкая гневно на брата из-за стёкол ненавистных очков.

— Что это ты собрался делать? Помогать всем подряд? Ведь можем и проблем нажить. Сейчас нас хотя бы за своих принимают, а ты что задумал? Чтобы нас снова полкласса по крышам гоняли?

Я заскрипел зубами, всеми фибрами души ненавидя Дадли в тот момент. Просто потому что он прав, а я нет. Я всегда был излишне мягкосердечным и добрым ребенком, и чтобы мои глаза окончательно открылись, мне понадобилось немало времени. Случались у меня приступы необъяснимого альтруизма, о которых я впоследствии жалел. Нет, мне правда очень-очень жаль тех, кто оказался на том месте, на котором были мы пару лет назад, но… что я мог сделать? Чтобы помочь, нужно иметь силу, а тогда… тогда мне было просто страшно. Тогда я просто отвернулся и ушел вместе с братом прочь.

Когда мой мир окончательно рухнул и оставил после себя дымящиеся развалины? Если честно, затрудняюсь решить, какое именно из событий окончательно убило того добренького всепрощающего мальчика, который всё еще верил в чудо и, несмотря на все собственные попытки жить нормально, надеялся, что кто-нибудь придёт и поможет. Мне. Тете. Брату. Могу только с уверенностью сказать, что в тот год мне исполнилось десять лет.

Где-то в конце ноября тысяча девятьсот девяностого года мы с Дадли шли домой из школы. Лил жуткий дождь, и мы промокли до трусов. Сумка неприятно оттягивала плечо, а старенькие кроссовки уже промокли — что в них, что без них, кажется, никакой разницы не было. Настроение поднимал тот факт, что доставки сегодня не предвидится — в такой ливень наркотики размокнут и превратятся в малосимпатичную кашицу.

— Может, дома мультики посмотрим? — предложил я. Дурацкие очки заливала вода, постоянно стирать капли со стекол смысла не было, потому пришлось снять их и ориентироваться исключительно на мутный силуэт брата впереди.

— Ну да, можно, — согласился тот и хотел было что-то еще сказать, когда впереди вдруг из ниоткуда возникло какое-то темное пятно. Дадли вскрикнул и шарахнулся назад, чуть не сбив меня с ног. Я выругался, испуганно щурясь и силясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Мое зрение годилось только на то, чтобы отличить человека и столб по очертаниям фигуры.

— Что вам нужно? — храбро спросил Дадли. По крайней мере, попытался, но его отчетливо дрожащий голос выдавал страх. — У…у него палочка, Гарри, — прошептал он едва слышно. Тетя на всякий случай рассказала нам о том, что у магов всегда есть волшебная палочка, с помощью которой они творят свои странные чудеса.

— Бежим! — воскликнул я, и мы бросились обратно, но не прошло и нескольких секунд, как тот же человек снова возник прямо перед нами. Я почувствовал, как меня затапливает жгучее бессилие. Пару раз я мог также, но лишь когда слишком напуган и очень хотел…

Я схватил Дадли за руку.

— Держись!

«Сбежать. Я хочу сбежать. Я хочу защитить брата», — отчаянно думал я, и моя сила услышала эти слова. В следующую секунду мы оказались на… крыше высотки. Дадли замер рядом со мной, крутя головой во все стороны.

— Где мы?

— Не важно! Бежим! — я злился сам на себя, что перенес нас невесть куда вместо дома. Когда мы уже подбежали к двери на лестницу, я услышал громкий, чуть ли не перекрывающий шум дождя, голос:

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Дадли упал на землю, а я резко развернулся, чтобы увидеть все ту же размытую фигуру и кляня себя на чём свет стоит.

— Так значит, ты тот самый Гарри Поттер, — мне по ушам ударил неприятный, немного визгливый голос. Меня трясло от злости, я щурился, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо, но не мог. Сам я получил фамилию тёти достаточно давно, еще при переезде, чтобы никто не лез с лишними вопросами. Но благодаря тете я знал, что в магическом мире я убил какого-то злодея, еще сидя в люльке.

— И что, если так? — осторожно поинтересовался я. Только крохи здравого смысла мешали мне броситься на человека с кулаками. — Что вы сделали с моим братом?! Прекратите это!

— Братом? Мальчик-который-выжил братается с маглами… и это убило нашего всемогущего господина! — неприятный визгливый хохот прорезал воздух, перекрывая шум дождя. — Круцио!

Мое тело пронзила жгучая, выворачивающая наизнанку боль; паутиной ощущений она растекалась по нервам. Я никогда не чувствовал такого — меня пожирало ненасытное пламя и вместе с тем разрывал на части какой-то дикий зверь. Когда всё закончилось, я только и мог, что дёргаться на холодной, мокрой от дождя поверхности крыши и царапать ее. Отголоски заклятья до сих пор заставляли меня вздрагивать в конвульсиях, я был не в силах поверить, что всё кончилось.

Магия — это сила. Магия — это власть. Владея магией, можно заставить других валяться у твоих ног. Всего лишь сила, в отличие от обычного оружия, недоступная большинству. Разве это значит, что другие, не способные творить её, не заслуживают жить? Мои тётя и брат? Почему… так? Что в этом…правильного?

Я закашлялся и попытался перевернуться. Тело не желало подчиняться, резкие и отрывистые движения забавляли моего мучителя. Плотная пелена дождя словно превратилась в вязкий кисель, который мешал мне свободно распоряжаться своими конечностями, звук становился то тише, то громче, будто колок вращали туда-сюда.

Это мой настоящий дом? Это мой мир? Это там жила моя семья? Это туда мне придётся вернуться? Что это за место, если там так относятся к людям?

Перед глазами плясали расплывчатые пятна, но фигура стоящего рядом человека выделялась отчётливо. Мои полуслепые глаза не могли разглядеть даже его лицо — смутные плавающие очертания тела в черном плаще.

И так я лежал на грязной крыше под проливным дождем. В нескольких метрах от меня был Дадли — я не знал, жив ли он, но моя собственная шкура и до сих пор не ушедшая до конца боль пугали меня куда сильнее.

— … и когда наш Лорд вернется, он как следует отблагодарит меня!

Все закончится здесь? Я… умру? Он убьёт меня? В моей груди начало собираться странное тепло, оно стекалось из каждой части моего тела, пока я, свернувшись в комочек и закрыв лицо руками, ждал смерти.

Я не хочу умирать…

Внутри разгорался настоящий костер, жгло так, что стало сложно дышать. Я не слышал насмешливых обидных слов, почти не чувствовал яростной боли, которая вернулась всё от того же заклинания. Меня затопил огонь.

Забытые, похороненные под грудой иных моментов воспоминания вернулись: смазанные фигуры в полумраке, изумленное лицо дяди в полумраке кухни, темная лужа на затоптанном грязными ботинками полу, черная рукоять перед глазами. Молчаливая тётя в черном, ревущий навзрыд Дадли, тихие объятия у могилы, грязная подворотня у школы, рукоять перочинного ножа у горла и вырывающиеся из тонких губ угрозы, сгорбленная фигура тёти Петуньи на диване, но… было и то, что я не хотел терять.

Воскресные вечера перед телевизором, совместная готовка, улыбка на лице тети, ёлка на Рождество, скромные подарки, смех и похвалы дорогого человека, игры с Дадли, шутливая борьба на диване, вечерние прогулки в тишине, фотография на полке… где мы все трое в парке на мой последний день рождения — тетя смеется, Дадли пихает меня в бок, а я в отместку наступаю ему на ногу.

— Я не хочу умирать… — собственный голос звучал незнакомо — сухим, осипшим, едва слышным и до дрожи пустым. Бушующее внутри пламя сжалось в одну точку, где-то в груди, его языки начали темнеть — я сходил с ума, словно физически ощущал, как огонь меняет цвет, пожирает мои внутренности — и взорвались, затопив мой разум до краев. Боль исчезла, словно с листа бумаги стерли рисунок, и тело наполнилось воздушной легкостью.

Тьма пульсировала в висках, наполняла меня до краев, шрам взорвался болью, мир наконец обрел кристальную ясность — моя слепота прошла, но в тот момент я этого даже не заметил, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку раскрытой ладонью в сторону мужчины в плаще. Я отчетливо видел его лицо, его безумные серые глаза и волнистые темные пряди волос, прилипшие к светлой коже, капельки пота, перемешивающие с каплями дождя. В его глазах читалась растерянность, черты лица исказились в неверии, а пухлые губы кривились, но и дрожали, словно он чего-то испугался.

— Сдохни! Авада Ке… — он запнулся на полуслове, и поморщился, как от невыносимой боли. Я безмолвно стоял, качаясь на ветру, будто сломанный флюгер, и медленно сжимая ладонь. В моей голове словно лопнула какая-то невидимая веревка, которая удерживала что-то, и теперь я чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным.

Он захрипел и схватился за грудь обеими руками, комкая пальцами плотную темную ткань и бешено хватая ртом воздух. Его трясло, он хрипел и пытался что-то сказать, но у него не выходило, и вскоре он упала на колени. Его палочка откатилась в сторону. Я сжал пальцы, его глаза широко распахнулись в неверии — на мгновение я увидел повисшие на его ресницах слезы, и он упал навзничь, лицом в твердый камень крыши.

Я покачнулся, словно пробуждаясь от глубокого сна, в котором оказался по неведомо страшной насмешке судьбы, и, улыбнувшись бегущему ко мне кузену, упал на его подставленные руки, проваливаясь в темноту.

Я не умер…

Первым, что я увидел, проснувшись, было заплаканное лицо тети — под голубыми глазами залегли темные круги, а белки покраснели из-за того, что полопались капилляры.

— Тетя Петунья… — прохрипел я, все еще не понимая, что произошло. Воспоминания возвращались медленно — я толком не понимал, что случилось, но мои глаза видели, как никогда четко. Ее измученное узкое лицо осветилось счастливой улыбкой, она крепко обняла меня и снова заплакала. Я прижался к ней плотнее и тоже разревелся.

Я рассказал ей все — о психопате, который пытался меня убить; о чувствах, затопивших меня в тот момент; обо всех моих воспоминаниях, о страхе за них и о том, что я каким-то образом убил того человека.

— Это неважно, неважно, Гарри, — плакала она, крепко прижимая меня к себе и позволяя мне уткнуться лицом в ее костлявое плечо. Тетя плакала, целовала меня и говорила, что она счастлива, что я в порядке. Я улавливал ее страх, но ее страх ЗА меня был гораздо сильнее, чем страх ПЕРЕДО мной. В то же мгновение я осознал, что убил человека, истерика разразилась с новой силой — все предметы в комнате затряслись. Стулья поднялись в воздух, книги запорхали прямо над головой, крутились в вальсе, пока я сжимал виски и тщетно старался успокоиться.

Мою щеку обожгла резкая боль, я потерял концентрацию и все предметы попадали на пол. Я испуганно смотрел в глаза Петуньи и понимал, что вижу: странная смесь боли, страха, ненависти, злости и заботы. Я даже потерял дар речи на несколько мгновений, когда осознал то, что она чувствует в этот момент.

— Лучше он, чем ты, — негромко произнесла она. — Мне так жаль… что я не могу тебя защитить. Я не могу защитить тебя, Гарри…

— Я виноват… в том, что это происходит. Ведь это все из-за меня.

Тетя сжала руки в кулаки. Я понимал, что и она допускает эту мысль; кем-кем, а дурой она никогда не была, но она справилась с собой, гордо подняла голову и посмотрела мне в глаза.

— Что бы ни случилось, мы семья. Ты, Дадли и я. Я… не брошу свою семью, Гарри. Я люблю вас так сильно… я должна что-то сделать, я не хочу тебя потерять. А до тех пор обещай, что невинные люди не пострадают от твоей силы. Научись ее контролировать. Обещай мне, — она встряхнула меня за плечи, своими словами вытягивая меня из той депрессии, в которую я погружался. Я дернулся, словно марионетка, у которой обрезали нити, и медленно кивнул.

Глядя в ее глаза, я верил. Я очень хотел верить, что она сможет защитить нас, но в глубине души я уже тогда понял, что это не так. Что если я хочу защитить их, мне нужно стать той силой, которая сможет помочь моим близким выжить. Если я не хочу утянуть их в бездну вслед за собой, я должен овладеть ненавистной магией. Той магией, которая разбила мою семью; той магией, которая лишила меня родителей; той магией, которая чуть не убила меня на крыше; той магией, которую тетя отчаянно боялась.

Но тетя Петунья любила меня. Она верила мне. Она простила меня. Она приняла меня. Испуганно смотрящий из-под стола Дадли (он спрятался туда от летающих предметов) тоже мне верил. Он потряс головой, выдавил слабую улыбку и показал мне большой палец, подбадривая.

— Я обещаю, тетя, — ответил я твердо. Я ведь и впрямь обещал, но не уточнил, что именно. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы все в жизни на самом деле происходило так просто — пообещал и исполнил, сказал — сделал, но, к сожалению, не все случается так, как мы хотим.

 


	2. Диагон-аллея(1)

 

Все началось с письма. Вполне простого такого письма, которое словно прибыло из прошлого века. По крайней мере, сам конверт изготовили из старинного желтоватого пергамента, и он был запечатан пурпурной восковой печатью с забавного вида гербом: на нем были изображены лев, орел, барсук и змея, а в середине — большая буква «X». На конверте было написано: «Мистеру Г. Поттеру, графство Уэст-Мидлендс, Бермингем, Редналл Роуд 399, квартира 49».

Мы с Дадли подобрали его вечером после прогулки, когда возвращались с «работы», и обменялись мрачными взглядами. Вернее, пролетающая над нами сова фактически уронила его нам на головы. Спорю, что выражения наших лиц можно было вставлять в рамку, как образец крайнего охренения. Мои внутренности словно скрутило в тугой узел, когда я сунул конверт за пазуху и нажал на кнопку лифта.

Тети еще не было, и оказавшись дома, мы устроились на диване. Мои пальцы отчетливо тряслись, когда я порвал печать и открыл шершавый конверт. Внутри лежало два листа бумаги.

<i><center>ШКОЛА ЧАРОДЕЙСТВА И ВОЛШЕБСТВА «ХОГВАРТС»  
Директор: Альбус Дамблдор  
(Кавалер ордена Мерлина I степени, Великий волшебник, Верховный, чародей, Президент Международной конфедерации магов)  
Дорогой мистер Поттер!</center>

<center>Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс». Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к данному письму списком необходимых книг и предметов.

Занятия начинаются 1 сентября. Ждем вашу сову не позднее 31 июля.

Искренне Ваша, Минерва Макгонагалл, заместитель директора!</center></i>

— Ждём сову, — озвучил Дадли мои мысли, недовольно хмурясь. — Но у тебя нет совы. Что же нам делать?

— Может быть, подождём тетю и спросим у неё, — предположил я. Лучшей идеи пока не наблюдалось, да и чувствовал я себя в высшей степени отвратительно. Я не хотел ехать в эту чертову школу. С момента происшествия, когда нас едва не убили, и моего срыва дома, я не пользовался своими способностями, я их даже не чувствовал и уже было решил, что они пропали, но ошибся. Или это письмо бы не пришло.

— У этого директора столько титулов, прямо как добрый волшебник из какой-то сказки, — попытался отвлечь меня Дадли, но я не слушал, изучая список необходимых учебников и предметов.

— Интересно, сколько вся эта ерунда стоит? Список выглядит внушительным… — Я задумался. Мне было стыдно из-за того, что тёте придётся на меня тратиться. Я бы и хотел использовать заработанные деньги, но как это все ей объяснить? Я сложил все обратно в конверт и кинул его на кровать, а сам включил телевизор. Брат присоединился, и оставшееся до возвращения тети время мы провели за просмотром "Чужого". Фантастика мне всегда нравилась своей логичностью — ну, или чем зрелищный просмотр мог казаться для ребенка? — и отличием от магических штучек, которыми владел я сам.

На самом деле ни смерть дяди, ни тот факт, что я и сам стал убийцей, не прошли бесследно. Однако поддержка семьи много для меня значила. В ту пору я еще находился в середине понимания простого факта «или я, или меня»; подсознательно я уже осознал это, но не принял. Я все-таки был действительно обычным ребенком, за исключением своей "ненормальности", но все еще цеплялся за крохи той нормальной жизни, которую имел.

Письмо расстроило тетю. Выражение ее лица и нахмуренный лоб говорили сами за себя. Она внимательно прочитала оба листа, и я увидел плохо скрываемую горечь в ее глазах.

— Значит, оно все же пришло.

— Я не хочу ехать туда, — упёрся я. Моментами я мог быть упрям, как осел. Результат постоянного общения с Дадли. Это была его типичная черта — если уж идти, то до конца. Очень полезная в жизни вещь, хотя все дети ее используют глупо, преимущественно капризничая. Вот и сейчас — я прекрасно осознавал, что все равно поеду в Хогвартс; более того, мне нужно туда. Но глупое детское упрямство еще долго давало о себе знать.

— Гарри, мы все знаем, что так нужно, — горько сказала тётя и одарила меня тяжёлым взглядом. Спорить она была явно не в настроении, вспомнив что-то своё. Тогда я задумался — как же сильно обидел её волшебный мир, что она настолько переживает. Накатило острое чувство вины, просто потому, что во всем виноват я один, и мне отчаянно захотелось порвать эту бумажку и спустить ее в унитаз.

— Тогда что делать с совой и ответом? — буркнул я, наконец справившись с собой и неаккуратно бухнувшись рядом с ней на диван. — Где я им ее возьму?

— Достаточно странно. Я помню, что после того, как пришло письмо, за Лили приехала женщина-маг и отвезла нас всех в Лондон, где находится улица… волшебных магазинов, — тётя сделала усилия над собой и продолжила. — К сожалению, если бы я точно помнила, где она, мы могли бы поехать туда сами, но Лондон далеко, а я даже не уверена, что знаю верную станцию метро. Мы же не ладили, и я постаралась как можно быстрее забыть все, что связано с… тем миром.

— Ну, значит, кто-то приедет, — не стал спорить я. После этого письмо убрали подальше, и тетя перевела тему. Она смогла собрать немного денег и объявила, что примерно в августе, после моего дня рождения, хочет свозить нас куда-нибудь отдохнуть. Мы бурно радовались полдня, пока не отправились в свою комнату и не осознали одну простую вещь — наша «работа». Меня прошиб холодный пот, когда я представил, что могут сделать с Дадли, если я неожиданно «исчезну». Да и не мог я просто бросить родственника, подставить его под удар — мне того, что уже произошло, хватило сполна. Что-что, а фантазия у меня всегда была богатая — я так себя накрутил, что так и не смог уснуть до утра. Дадли тоже ворочался на своей кровати.

— Что делать-то будем? — вполголоса спросил я.

— Без понятия, — отозвался брат. — Нам надо как-то перестать это делать, но мне так страшно. Сам помнишь, что было в прошлый раз, когда мы брякнули, что хотим перестать…

— Даже если бы захотел, не забыл бы, — отозвался я мрачно, таращась в потолок. Единственным плюсом от того, что я чуть не умер от боли, было излечение от слепоты. Раньше без очков я видел, как крот, а сейчас очень даже хорошо. Сейчас я действительно не знал, что делать — я не мог уехать и бросить Дадли одного разбираться со всем этим дерьмом, в которое мы влезли вдвоем, но я не мог не поехать. — Если тетя узнает, она нас убьёт…

— Что же я должна узнать? — дверь в комнату распахнулась, и внутрь зашла тетя, завязывая пояс домашнего махрового халата. Я вздрогнул и чуть не полетел с кровати — на улице давно рассвело, но я и не подозревал, что было уже так поздно, что она проснулась. Обычно по выходным она спала дольше, или мы, как это обычно бывало летом, потеряли ход времени.

— А… ничего, мам, — попытался оправдаться Дадли, приподнявшись на локтях и заискивающе глядя на неё снизу вверх своим фирменным невинным взглядом. Но на сей раз не сработало — она прищурилась и посмотрела сперва на меня, а после на брата.

— Я жду объяснений, мальчики. Какие у вас от меня тайны появились, за которые я могу вас убить?

Мы с Дадли затравленно переглянулись, тщетно пытаясь придумать какую-то закавыку. Как назло, на ум не лезло ничего нормального — каждый ждал, пока что-то изобретет другой, чтобы поддержать какой-нибудь ложью. Я уже тогда уяснил, что ложь — вещь полезная, но поднаторел в ее использовании гораздо позже, когда стал старше.

— Ну, понимаешь, мам… — начал Дадли.

— Дело в том, что... — одновременно с ним заговорил я. Мы опять скосили друг на друга взгляды и отчетливо побледнели. Мы, разумеется, были детьми, но не идиотами. Тут и ослу ясно, что мы что-то скрываем.

— Дадли Дурсль, Гарри Дурсль, я требую объяснений, — рявкнула тётя так резко, что мы чуть ли не подскочили от испуга. Меня аж затрясло — очень давно я не помнил её настолько злой. А Дадли и вовсе получил еще один шок — если на меня она как-то давно наорала (причин я не помню, слишком маленький был, но подозреваю, что они явно относились к моей «ненормальности»), то для него это явно явилось новым, не самым приятным опытом. Она действительно разъярилась, и казалось, будто она сейчас будет метать гром и молнии на наши головы. — Я жду.

Нам ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как рассказать правду. Тетя выслушала наши путанные объяснения с каменным лицом, а после побледнела как полотно, достала ремень из своих старых джинсов, в которых ходила в магазин, и выдрала нас по очереди. Сперва получил Дадли, а после подобная участь постигла и меня.  
Ожидая своей очереди и глядя на ревущего брата, я и сам едва подавлял желание броситься наутек. Иногда наказание, которое ты наблюдаешь, пугает гораздо сильнее, чем когда ты пробуешь его сам. Это больно и унизительно, но заслужено. Я и не знал, что у тетки такая тяжелая рука. Мы потом несколько дней не могли сидеть. Да у нас и не было времени — тетя развила бурную деятельность. Она собрала с собой самое необходимое, а квартиру продала с мебелью в рекордные сроки — в большом городе всегда есть люди, которым что-то срочно нужно, пусть цена и будет на порядок меньше, но нами она рисковать не собиралась. Впрочем, она демонстративно с нами не разговаривала — только раздавала команды, что собирать. Уже следующим ночным поездом мы уехали прочь из Бирмингема, бросив все.

Я на самом деле был счастлив в глубине души, что все так обернулось и мы теперь были свободны. Хотя тётя на нас до сих пор очень злилась, я верил, что все будет в порядке. Мы остановились в отеле, и буквально на следующее утро портье передал нам целый десяток абсолютно одинаковых писем. На каждом было написано: «Мистеру Г. Поттеру, Уэльс, Суонси, Отель Ойстер, Ойстермаунс роуд 262, комната 25».

— Да что это за бред вообще? Они там правда психи, как тётя и говорила? — возмутился я до глубины души прямо у всех на виду, тряся пачкой прямо перед носом брата. Готов поспорить, он думал точно также. Я ненадолго задумался как поступить. Тетя носилась по городу как сумасшедшая, пытаясь купить здесь у кого-нибудь жилье и рассчитывала даже на дом. На работу, возможно, ездить далеко придётся — как бы не в соседний Нит-Порт-Талбот. Зато тётя сказала, что земля дешевая, людей не так уж и много, рядом неплохие школы и университеты. Возможно, Дадли даже сможет поступить.

Мы с большим наслаждением топили письмами камин в главном холле отеля и отвлеклись, когда тётя вернулась из города. Она зашла в холл, широко улыбаясь — впервые за последние пять дней, которые мы жили здесь.

— Ну как? — подскочил к ней Дадли, который вместе со мной развлекался, наблюдая, как пергамент пожирают языки пламени. Недовольный взгляд девушки за стойкой мы игнорировали.

— Теперь у нас есть дом. Не самый лучший, не самый новый, но наш собственный, и я даже смогла немного сэкономить, — сдалась она под нашими просящими взглядами. До этого тетя все еще злилась на нас, но ничто не длится вечно. Так что мы почувствовали себя прощёнными и побежали собирать те вещи, которые разложили во время пребывания в отеле. Нельзя сказать, чтобы по нам совсем не ударило произошедшее и мы не чувствовали своей вины, но мы решили загладить ее и вели себя как примерные дети.

Таким образом, вечером тридцатого июля девяносто первого года мы переехали в новый дом. Это было двухэтажное здание с тремя маленькими комнатами, уборной, ванной комнатой и крохотным подвалом. На втором этаже располагалась только наша комната. Мы с Дадли достали только самое необходимое и сразу же завалились спать — последние деньки выдались слишком уж непростыми, и я чувствовал настоятельную потребность выспаться.

Проснулся я от непривычного звона и по дороге из комнаты впечатался в дверной косяк. Мало того, что не выспался, так еще и дом был совсем непривычным. Звонок не прекращался, пока я спускался со второго этажа и полз по узкому коридору к двери.

— Да иду я! Иду! Кто это? — недовольно спросил я.

— Гарри, кто там? — из комнаты выглянула тётя. — Я сейчас, — и ее макушка снова исчезла из поля зрения.

— Я преподаватель Хогвартса, — донёсся из-за двери незнакомый женский голос. — Здесь живет мистер Гарри Поттер?

При этих словах я вздрогнул и резко проснулся, а после опустил взгляд на себя, только чтобы понять, что я в старой полосатой пижаме и выругаться себе под нос. Даже тогда я уже знал немало тех слов, которые не должны находиться в лексиконе порядочного одиннадцатилетнего ребенка.

— Иди одевайся, — бросила мне выходящая в прихожую тётя. Она каким-то чудом успела выкопать из завалов своего чемодана свой домашний халат, завязать волосы во вполне приличный хвост. Я только рот открыл, а после кивнул и бросился наверх. Наскоро переодевшись и не ответив на вопросы только проснувшегося Дадли, я слетел вниз по ступенькам, чуть не расквасив себе нос.

Когда я спустился на кухню, то увидел строгого вида сухощавую женщину с убранными в аккуратный пучок чёрными волосами; кое-где виднелись седые пряди. Она носила длинную чёрную юбку и светлую блузку и куталась в темную узорчатую шаль. На носу у нее были квадратные очки.

Не знаю, что она ожидала увидеть, но я сумел заметить мелькнувшее в её глазах удивление. Я пригладил все ещё растрёпанные после сна волосы и поздоровался.

— Доброе утро, мэм.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — кивнула она мне приветливо, хотя и немного суховато. — Рада познакомиться с тобой. Я профессор Минерва Макгонагалл, преподаю Трансфигурации в школе Хогвартс… ты же знаешь о Хогвартсе, не так ли?

— Да. Тетя мне рассказала, что я волшебник, — аккуратно сказал я, словно ступая на зыбкую почву. Я не был уверен, что мне стоит раскрывать те свои знания о волшебном мире, которые у меня имелись. — Но я буду рад, если вы мне объясните.

— Что ж, рада слышать разумные вопросы от столь молодого человека, — в ее уголках губ мне почудилась одобрительная улыбка. Что бы кто не говорил, а подобные вещи здорово выбивают из колеи. Я не хотел расставаться с семьёй, но у меня было более, чем достаточно времени, чтобы принять необходимость данного факта.

— В школу Хогвартс поступают дети, достигшие одиннадцатилетнего возраста. Учеба длится семь лет и разделена на триместры. На летние каникулы ученики возвращаются домой — зимние и пасхальные каникулы по желанию. После пятого и седьмого курса сдаются экзамены. Вы ознакомились со списком учебником, приложенным к письму?

— Да, конечно, — легко отозвался я, достал из кармана джинсов смятый листок и показал его учительнице. — Вот. Я только хотел спросить, где все это можно купить? Тётя говорила, что есть какая-то магическая улица, но она не помнит адрес.

— Мы отправимся на Диагон Аллею, где ты сможешь купить все необходимое к школе. Я пришла, чтобы сопроводить тебя туда. Однако я немного удивлена, что вы забрались так далеко от Лондона… Письмо ведь прислали на другой адрес?

— Да. Мы переехали. Семейные дела, — встряла тётя, прежде чем я смог изобрести какую-нибудь убедительную ложь. — Через сколько времени нужно быть готовыми? Я бы хотела его сопровождать?

— Но… вы же понимаете, что отсюда до Лондона магловским способом добираться около шести часов, а я смогу переместиться с мальчиком туда и обратно, и это займёт всего несколько секунд. Вы уверены, что хотите потратить столько времени? — кажется, вопрос тёти застал женщину врасплох, но резон в её словах был.

— Тогда… да, понимаю, — тётя очевидно за меня волновалась, но я лишь уверенно ей кивнул. — Только вопрос о деньгах… какая сумма необходима на его покупки? Насколько я знаю, у вас там своя валюта.

Брови профессора удивленно поползли вверх. У меня возникло ощущение, что беседа и вообще всё шло не так, как она ожидала, но я так и не смог понять, в хорошую или плохую сторону. Наконец, она справилась с собой и ответила:

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, миссис Дурсль, у Гарри есть наследство, которое ему оставили родители.

Несколько мгновений я не мог поверить тому, что слышу. У меня есть наследство, а тётя… А мы… У нас весь денег немного совсем было! У нас с Дадли хватало ума несколько раз подложить тете в кошелек немного заработанных денег, так незаметно и немного, что мы даже ни разу не попались.

Меня разобрала злость на магов, которые вдруг решили мне сообщить об этом только сейчас!

Тётя выглядела недовольной тем, что ей не удастся меня сопровождать, но посмотрела на меня строгим взглядом, мол, «поговорим потом», и я понял намек и заставил себя успокоиться. К счастью, к тому моменту я уже неплохо научился контролировать свои эмоции и не особо спокойный характер, который порой вылезал в самых неожиданных ситуациях. Учиться держать себя в руках было необходимо.

— Хорошо, — тётя, поджав губы, с неодобрением смотрела на профессора, и та почувствовала себя явно неуютно, но ничего не сказала и лишь молча ждала окончания разговора. — Тогда я надеюсь, что вы доставите Гарри сюда вечером, а не бросите его в городе. Я бы не хотела ехать за ним до Лондона.

— Нет, что вы! Да никогда! — возмутилась профессор Макгонагалл. Насмешливый взгляд, которым наградила её тётя, она расшифровала лучше меня. Тогда я ничего не понял и только позже я догадался, что тётя намекала на то, что меня бросили осенью на пороге дома, когда я был младенцем. — Пойдемте, мистер Поттер, — слишком уж торопливо, на мой взгляд, сказала она.

Я кивнул и последовал за ней в коридор. Она взяла меня за руку и сказала.

— Будет немного неприятно, но держитесь крепко.

Я снова кивнул и зажмурился. Неприятные ощущения, во время которых я чувствовал, будто меня прокрутили в соковыжималке, прошли, и я осознал, что стою в грязной подворотне. Не в знакомой, но они все одинаковые — уж это я по собственному опыту мог судить. Отличается лишь количество мусорных баков и редко высыхающих луж. Сдержав рвущийся с губ язвительный вопрос, я поднял голову на профессора. Она отряхнула юбку и позвала меня за собой. Мы вышли на широкую лондонскую улицу — мимо то и дело проезжали машины, откуда-то из здания неподалеку доносилась громкая музыка.

— Мы сейчас пройдём через бар, мистер Поттер, — пояснила она, кивком указав на маленькое здание, притулившееся между книжным магазином и магазином компакт-дисков. Если бы не моя привычка замечать подобные заведения, я бы точно его пропустил. Я исподтишка огляделся — ни один человек не обращал внимания. Вероятно, какие-то чары? Такие здания на главных улицах не строятся — их можно встретить в закоулках, в тупиках, на тихих улочках вдали от шумных магистралей. Иного объяснения происходящему я не видел.

Вместо надписи над входом висел металлический котел с дыркой и тряпкой, заткнувшей его. Вероятно, это что-то символизирует.

— "Дырявый котел", достаточно известное место, — пояснила она мне, поднимаясь на скрипучее деревянное крыльцо. Я только хмыкнул себе под нос «не сомневаюсь», и последовал за ней.

А тут я вспомнил о том, что в магическом мире какая-то известная персона и подивился, что мне не сказали. А я-то время от времени начинал задумываться, но, как ни пытался, не мог понять, что это за бред касательно убившегося об меня психа. Да и мой первый опыт общения с магическим миром был не то чтобы особо приятным и заранее настроил меня против него. Я — магнит для психов в их мире, что ли? Сомнительная честь, прямо скажем.

Я и хотел спросить, но решил отложить свои вопросы до того, как мы окажемся на магической улице, а сам пока решил наблюдать и запоминать, что происходит на случай, если мне понадобится вернуться сюда одному. Мне еще семь лет в школе учиться, не каждый же год будут учителя приезжать. Я кинул взгляд на профессора и заметил, что она слегка нервничает, но не придал этому особого значения и принялся осматриваться.

Внутри было довольно шумно, да и бар оказался примерно таким, каким я представлял — темным, маленьким и обшарпанным. Правда, я бывал в менее… старомодно обустроенных местах. В углу сидели несколько пожилых женщин, одна из них курила длинную деревянную трубку. Дым кольцами поднимался вверх и медленно расплывался по залу. Терпкий сладковатый запах ударил в нос, заставив меня поморщиться. Я перевел взгляд, чтобы увидеть низкого человека в цилиндре, который беседовал о чем-то с вытирающим бокалы лысым стариком-барменом. На нас обернулись, и бармен поприветствовал мою сопровождающую.

— Доброго вам дня, профессор Макгонагалл. Снова с маглорожденным к школе готовитесь?

— И тебе, Том, — в ее глазах отчетливо засияла гордость, а у меня возникло такое поганое предчувствие... Которое тут же оправдалось, потому что профессор выпрямилась и даже в полутьме было заметно, что она чуть улыбнулась. — И не просто маглорожденным… а с Гарри Поттером.

— Боже мой! — бармен Том всплеснул руками, пристально присматриваясь ко мне. — Сам Гарри Поттер! Какая честь!

И до того непривычная для подобного заведения тишина стала мертвой. Я отчетливо услышал жужжание пролетающей мимо жирной мухи и проводил ее взглядом, стараясь сосредоточиться. Старик тем временем вылетел из-за стойки и рванулся пожимать мне руку. Как бы я не старался, меня настолько явно перекосило, что я бы не удивился, если бы ему захотелось шарахнуться от меня. Я уже хотел выскочить обратно на улицу, но к моему сожалению, профессор Макгонагалл стояла прямо за мной, и моя кислая физиономия никак не принималась во внимание.

Собравшись и призвав на помощь все возможные актерские таланты, я улыбнулся. Подозреваю, что в тот момент моя приветливая улыбка могла заставить скиснуть все пойло, которое здесь подают, но все приняли это за стеснительность.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Поттер! Добро пожаловать домой!

Взгляды всех посетителей скрестились на мне, и я чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, неуютно. Я не привык к такому вниманию, и оно мне не нравилось. Вокруг меня толпились люди, желающие пожать мне руку. Я же больше всего на свете желал отсюда убраться.

— Приятно познакомиться! Меня зовут…

Имена скользили мимо меня. Я отчаянно пытался понять, что происходит. Почему все так переполошились, услышав мое имя? Что вообще здесь творится? Я и об известности никогда не мечтал. Нет, разумеется, некоторые дети хотят стать героями… я вот в частности раньше мечтал о том, чтобы стать космонавтом и спасать землю от инопланетян. Но к своему одиннадцатилетию я уже почти не воспринимал себя ребенком. Вид умирающего от передоза наркомана или боль, выворачивающая тебя наизнанку, слабо способствуют нормальному детству.

— Да. Мне тоже очень приятно, — вежливо отвечал я. Когда я кинул взгляд на профессора, то с удивлением заметил, что она хмурится и кажется весьма недовольной сложившейся ситуацией. А я-то было подумал, что она сделала это нарочно.

— К-квирелл, п-профессор К-квиррел, — вот последнее имя донеслось до моего слуха отчетливо, и я поднял взгляд на бледного молодого мужчину в тюрбане, а после торопливо пожал его протянутую руку.

— Профессор будет преподавать в Хогвартсе в этом году, — наконец вмешалась моя сопровождающая, за что я ей искренне был благодарен, надеясь на скорое избавление от этой пытки общением с незнакомыми людьми. Несмотря на свое полууличное воспитание, я был довольно необщительным мальчиком — большую часть времени мы проводили вместе с Дадли. Большего мне не требовалось. Да и просто к тому, чтобы ко мне лезли незнакомые люди, я попросту не привык. Не говоря уже о том, что я и без того нервничал в тот момент.

— Рад знакомству. А что вы будете преподавать?

— З-защиту о-от т-тёмных искусств, — пробормотал мужчина с таким видом, будто сам хотел бы делать что угодно, только не это. Его бегающие глаза и бледная кожа навели меня на мысль о наркотиках — уж на симптомы я насмотрелся даже за те годы. По крайней мере, со стороны мой будущий учитель выглядел как настоящий наркоман. Интересно, в магическом мире есть какие-нибудь порошки или что-то вроде того?

— Спасибо, коллега. Пожалуй, мы пойдём. У нас еще много дел, — вернул меня в реальность резкий голос Макгонагалл. — Пойдём, Гарри.

Вместе мы прошли через другую дверь и оказались в маленьком проулке, заканчивающемся тупиком. Рядом красовалась урна вполне обычного вида. Я скептически осмотрелся. Тётя увезла нас с Дадли с улицы, чтобы я продолжил коллекционировать сомнительные места?

—Прости за то, что случилось в баре. Я не думала, что люди... — она замешкалась, пытаясь подобрать слова, и тогда мои сомнения рассеялись окончательно. Я еще не до конца успокоился после этого непонятного поклонения, но удостоверился, что она, кажется, сделала это не специально.

— Все в порядке,— честно ответил я. — Нам далеко идти?

Профессор медленно покачала головой, подошла к стене, достала из рукава длинную волшебную палочку и несколько раз коснулась кирпичей. Я на всякий случай запомнил каких именно — и не зря. Кирпич, до которого она дотронулась последним, задрожал, а после в нём появилась дыра, которая становилась все больше и больше. Наконец, открылся проход, в который вполне мог пройти человек.

Я удивленно и с легким любопытством наблюдал, а после прошёл в проход вслед за сопровождающей. Профессор посмотрела на меня и сказала с едва тронувшей её губы улыбкой:

— Добро пожаловать на Диагон Аллею, Гарри.

Я рассматривал всё с неподдельным любопытством. Разумеется, иногда с Дадли мы смотрели и фэнтези фильмы: "Лабиринт" или "Бесконечную Историю", но одно дело видеть на экране, а другое — своими глазами. Стоял тёплый солнечный день, так что немудрено, что сейчас здесь было полно народу. Кроме нас с профессором все носили черные плащи, как тот, что был на мужчине, который когда-то меня чуть не убил. Кажется, это называется мантией. Это такая местная мода?

Я поморщился, когда блики от золотого котла от ближайшего к нам магазина чуть меня не ослепили ненадолго.

— Сперва мы заберем ваши деньги, а после отправимся за покупками, — сказала мне профессор и повела меня вниз по улице. Я просто осматривался, но держал свои эмоции под контролем. Мы сейчас всё равно пойдём за покупками, тогда и изучу всё, что смогу. А вообще я бы хотел прийти сюда позже с тетей и хорошенько осмотреться. Я не хотел, чтобы со мной нянькался абсолютно чужой человек, и занимать его время тоже было нехорошо, так что я просто сунул руки в карманы потрепанных, но приличных джинсов и ускорил шаг.

Здесь были самые разные магазины — на витринах стояли горы летающих книг, птичьи перья и чернильницы, кое-где странные бочки и банки со слизью и внутренними органами каких-то существ. На следующей попался глобус, телескопы и еще какие-то странные приспособлениями, но совсем скоро моим вниманием завладело здание, к которому мы приближались.

Над улицей возвышалась белая громада с массивными колоннами, подпирающими балкончик с изящными ажурными перилами. По отполированным мраморным ступеням мы поднялись на крыльцо, где стояло невысокое существо с непропорционально большими ладонями и ступнями. Оно было одето в синюю ливрею, и черты его лица выглядели извращенной пародией на человеческие.

— Кто это? — наконец, отмер я, когда профессор уже потянула на себя массивную бронзовую дверь. Я только мельком заметил какую-то надпись, но прочитать не успел — слишком уж увлёкся, таращась на странное создание.

— Это гоблины, мистер Поттер, — пояснила она. — Не стесняйтесь спрашивать меня, если вам что-то непонятно или интересно.

— Хорошо. И что эти гоблины здесь делают? Они банкиры или что-то в этом роде? — поинтересовался я. Вообще по мне нельзя было сказать, но мимо ничегонеделания и тренировок, я немало читал. Разумеется, я не так уж и много смыслил в политике и экономике, но совсем идиотом не был. В школе на истории и правах и обязанностях граждан нам, разумеется, разъяснили структуру общества, так что в общих чертах я себе систему представлял.

Профессор кивнула в ответ на мой вопрос.

— Да, вы правы. Они все — служащие банка. Они отвечают за сохранность денежных капиталов.

Два гоблина в ливрее поклонились нам, когда мы прошли в огромный холл. Там за высокой стойкой и работали служащие — одни взвешивали драгоценные камни, вторые записывали что-то в огромные книги, третьи изучали под лупой монеты. Мы приблизились к стойке, и гоблин сразу же оторвался от изучения крупного изумруда и обратил на нас внимание.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровалась профессор Макгонагалл. — Мы бы хотели взять деньги из сейфа мистера Гарри Поттера.

— А у мистера Поттера есть ключ?

— Да, вот он, — профессор достала из своей сумочки маленький золотой ключик и передала его гоблину. Последний оглядел тот со всех сторон и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Кажется, всё в порядке. Ещё что-нибудь?

— Да. Профессор Дамблдор поручил забрать мне вещь из сейфа 713, — в руки банкира перекочевал конверт, очень похожий на тот, который получил я. Гоблин внимательно прочитал письмо, а после кивнул и позвал другого гоблина по имени Грипхук, которому и поручил проводить клиентов к сейфам.

Я удержал свое лёгкое любопытство — как бы то ни было, это ни в малейшей мере не мое дело. Даже к тому времени я успел заметить, что каждый раз, когда я давал себе хоть малейшую слабину, моя чрезмерная любознательность заводила меня в проблемы. Иногда меня удерживал Дадли, который прямо имел-таки нюх на проблемы, когда я был готов влипнуть в них, не подумав. Иногда мой инстинкт самосохранения просто отключался, а какой-то голосок нашептывал на ухо: «Ну сделай же это! Давай!»

Искоренить свою жажду приключений оказалось не так просто, и она ещё попортила мне немало крови, хотя я признаю, что мог бы наделать куда больше глупостей, если бы не пытался себя контролировать. Но в любом случае, Дадли со мной в Хогвартс не поедет. Да и вообще нельзя же всю жизнь жить чужим умом.  
Нас провели через двери в маленький проход в стене, который заканчивался тележкой, стоящей на рельсах. Я удивленно приподнял брови — рельсы, уходящие в черный зев тоннеля, предполагали, что дальше мы поедем.

— Мы поедем дальше? — спросил я у профессора.

— Да. Будет сильно трясти, — ответила профессор, пока мы устраивались в тележке позади гоблина. — Не самый удобный способ передвижения, как по мне, но иного пока не изобрели. Вы будете в порядке, я надеюсь? Может, тошнота или что-то вроде того?

— Не волнуйтесь, — коротко ответил я и хотел уже перейти к той части разговора, которая меня на данный момент интересовала больше всего, как гоблин потянул за рычаг, и адская машина медленно сдвинулась с места и понеслась вперед. Я вцепился в края пальцами и зажмурился. Через некоторое время она поехала медленнее, но на поворотах и резких спусках нас мотало как корабль в шторм. Ехать можно, но о разговорах пришлось забыть. Я даже осматриваться не стал — сосредоточился на темноте впереди и думал о приятном.

Как-то с Дадли и тетей мы поехали в парк развлечений, где катались на американских горках. Визгу было... Вот и сейчас я чувствовал себя не лучше. Пожалуй, даже сильнее болтало, но желудок у меня был крепкий, но, когда тележка, наконец, остановилась, я выбрался из нее на подгибающихся ногах.  
Гоблин открыл ключом дверь, и мы зашли в хранилище — там было множество монет: золотые, серебряные и бронзовые. Маленькими горками они высились ближе к стене.

\- Ваши родители оставили вам все это, — произнесла профессор, а я только кивнул и подошёл к полке, на которой когда-то находились книги, и провел пальцем по гладкому камню.

— Здесь были какие-то книги? — поинтересовался я.

— Мистер Поттер забрал их во время своего последнего посещения банка, — отозвался гоблин. Вероятно, тайной это не являлось, и я кивнул. — Можете объяснить мне, сколько нужно взять? Я бы хотел купить несколько дополнительных книг. Буду рад, если вы мне посоветуете, с чего начать.

— Разумеется. Итак, в одном галлеоне.. — принялся за разъяснения гоблин.

Уже через несколько секунд я набрал в руки монеты и растерянно замер с ними, не зная, в чём их нести.

— Я помогу, — вызвалась профессор и открыла внешний карман на своей сумке. — Сыпьте их пока сюда. Первым делом купим вам безразмерный кошелёк, который вы сможете носить с собой.

Я согласился. Следующая поездка была короче, но не менее впечатляющей. Профессор Макгонагалл пошла с гоблином к хранилищу, а я остался рассматривать сикль. С двух сторон на нём было изображение дракона. Когда они вернулись, мы направились обратно на поверхность.

Когда наконец мы выбрались наружу, я облегченно выдохнул. Горки — это, конечно, здорово, но после тех головокружительных виражей, которые выделывала тележка, затошнило даже меня.

— Кхм… я хотел спросить насчет всей этой истории с моим героическим подвигом. Можете рассказать мне подробнее? — поинтересовался я, пока мы шли к магазину с сумками, где я намеревался приобрести себе кошелек.

 


	3. Диагон-аллея (2)

Профессор посмотрела на меня как-то задумчиво. Полагаю, она уже достаточно давно ждала этого вопроса, но не была уверена, как подступиться к этой теме.

— Это… не самая приятная история, мистер Поттер, но я думаю, что вы имеете право знать. Много лет назад жил один волшебник… темный волшебник.

Я сделал морду кирпичом, чтобы не рассмеяться. Начало уже интриговало с большой буквы И. Мне показалось, что я попал в какую-то дурацкую сказку, но надо было держать себя в руках, поэтому я только покивал и выжидающе посмотрел на женщину, ожидая продолжения.

Профессор явно нервничала, потому я затолкал свой скепсис подальше и решил сперва просто ее выслушать, а посмеяться можно и потом. Как бы странно я не чувствовал себя в магическом мире, и как бы настороженно ко многому не относился, мне здесь придётся жить, и портить отношения с одним из будущих учителей… Я, конечно, не подлиза, но и не дурак же.

— Около двадцати лет назад он начал собирать вокруг себя людей… разных людей. Одни пошли за ним, прельстившись силой, вторые оказались падки до власти, третьи испугались, четвертые просто очаровались его сладкими речами, — профессор сделала паузу, а потом продолжила. — Началась война. В нашем мире она получила название Первой Магической.

— Кем был этот человек? Как его звали?

— У нас не любят произносить это имя, — нервно сказала профессор и замолчала. Мы как раз добрались до магазина. Вывеска гласила «Всевозможные Волшебные Чемоданы», хотя, как оказалось, помимо чемоданов там наблюдались и сумки, и кошельки. Я решил сразу же приобрести чемодан для учебников и сумку, чтобы носить их с собой в школе. Раз уж у меня есть деньги, я сам обзаведусь всем необходимым, не напрягая тётю.

Выбрав простой кожаный кошелек, я пересыпал туда все деньги и с удивлением понял, что не чувствую веса. Казалось, что он пуст. Видимо, я выглядел достаточно глупо, потому что продавщица — невысокая круглолицая женщина средних лет — пояснила.

— Чары изменения пространства. Это один самых обычных кошельков — внутри больше, чем снаружи. Некоторые артефакторы могут внутри целые комнаты устраивать. Что-нибудь еще интересует?

— Да. А сумка такая же есть? С отделами? — загорелся я. Сказать, что я заинтересовался — ничего не сказать. Волшебному миру удалось меня удивить, да и все же тогда я был ребенком, хотя таковым себя не считал. Некоторые вещи заставляют быстро взрослеть, но я никогда не возражал против развлечений, а уж подобные магические штучки ломают восприятие и людям покрепче, чем одиннадцатилетний мальчишка. Вскоре я стал обладателем плотной кожаной сумки, не из самых дешевых, но и не экстра-класса. Также я захватил еще одну — самую обычную, чтобы ходить гулять и носить учебники в школе.

— Почему его имя не любят произносить? — полюбопытствовал я, когда мы вышли из магазина. О нашем разговоре я и не думал забывать и сразу же задал вопрос.

— Из страха перед ним, — объяснила профессор, а после нехотя добавила: — Его зовут… Волдеморт.

— Волдеморт? Это у вас такие имена или оно ненастоящее? — переспросил я. Не сказать, чтобы мне на самом деле было интересно, но ситуация предполагала мои вопросы.

— Скорее всего, прозвище, — медленно произнесла она и задумалась, словно я сказал ей то, о чем она сама ранее не задумывалась, а я уже направился в сторону книжного магазина. Я даже заставил себя поменьше таращиться по сторонам — еще успею. Как-нибудь в другой раз. А пока у меня дела.

— А из-за чего была война?

— Он убивал маглов и маглорожденных волшебников.

— Почему?

— Он был темным магом, Гарри, — произнесла она с таким видом, будто только одно это все объясняло. Я не нашелся, что на это ответить и, бросив взгляд на вывеску — вишневый герб с двумя перьями — зашел в помещение. Внутри было светло, но только у самого входа. Стеллажи уходили в темноту, где и терялись. Все пространство вокруг было заполнено книгами — они обступали прилавок стопками, свисали на цепях и веревках с потолка, в беспорядке лежали на полках.

Там были и гигантские фолианты, которые я не смог бы и поднять, и крошечные, с палец книжечки, и свитки пергаментов, перемотанные лентами с какими-то значками, и лохматые обложки, и тоненькие брошюрки, которые мог унести малейший ветерок. Я еще раз ознакомился со списком учебником и подошёл к прилавку.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался со мной продавец. — Собираетесь в Хогвартс?

— Да. Нам, пожалуйста, полный комплект учебников, — сказала профессор и кинула на меня внимательный взгляд. — Мистер Поттер, вы говорили, что хотите купить себе больше книг. Что вас интересует?

— Мне нужны книги, где говорится о моем… — я замешкался, не зная, как бы назвать своё деяние, но не казаться идиотом хотя бы самому себе. — …подвиге. Также я хочу что-нибудь по истории, не очень сложно написанное, и про школу, где буду учиться. Это возможно?

— Да, разумеется. Возможно, вам стоит купить «Историю Хогвартса», «Взлёт и Падение Темных Искусств», «Современную историю магии», «Величайшие события волшебного мира в двадцатом веке», — предложила мне профессор, пока на столе выстраивалась стопка учебников для первого курса. Названия звучали интригующе.

— Вы говорили, что вы будете нас учить Трансфигурации? Может, посоветуете, что можно почитать по теме?

Брови профессора чуть приподнялись — она явно не ожидала подобного вопроса. Я же просто хотел узнать больше: я не идиот — проводить все время в учебе, но у меня были свои причины на то, чтобы становиться сильнее.

— Вы даже не спросили, что конкретно это за предмет.

— Я думаю, что знания лишними не бывают. — Я пожал плечами, доставая кошелек из своей новой сумки, чтобы расплатиться. Разумеется, хотелось узнать больше о школе, но сам магический мир, а также подробности прошлого интересовали меня на данный момент сильнее. — Так что я прислушаюсь к вашим советам.

Профессор покачала головой, и в её глазах промелькнули эмоции, природу которых я не смог определить. Но, кажется, я ее удивлял. Мое поведение. Мои реакции. Мои вопросы. Достаточно странно. Неужели меня представляли совсем иначе? Интересно, как? В хорошем или плохом смысле я удивил ее? И какие ожидания возлагает на меня волшебный мир?

— Что же… Если вы проявляете такое рвение к учебе, я могу посоветовать вам «Трансфигурация сегодня», «Базовые особенности преобразования». Это по моему предмету. Также я могу найти вам что-нибудь по Чарам, поскольку оба предмета взаимосвязаны.

— Буду рад, — согласился я, рассматривая стоящие на полках книги. Некоторые из них были написаны на неизвестных мне языках — кое-где я угадывал французские буквы. Но тут мне попалось на глаза кое-что меня заинтересовавшее. Надпись на корочке гласила «История Традиций Магического Мира от древности до наших дней».

— Профессор, можно еще вот эту? — спросил я, пытаясь дотянуться до третьей полки, но роста мне очевидно не хватало.

— Вы уверены? — кажется, она была настроена весьма скептически, но книгу достала и передала мне. На прилавке уже выстроилось две горки книг. Я снова порадовался, что купил сумку с чарами облегчения веса и подпространственным карманом. Я бы умер, если бы пришлось тащить это все в тяжеленном чемодане.

— Почему нет? Я вот вообще ничего о вашем мире не знаю. Даже если там будет что-то устаревшее, я буду иметь хоть какое-то представление о том, как живут маги. По-моему, это очень важно. Не хочу ударить в грязь лицом.

Профессор внимательно на меня смотрела, словно не зная, что сказать. Я что, подал ей очередную мысль из разряда «очевидная очевидность»? Разумеется, если бы мне пришлось ехать в какую-нибудь страну, о которой я не знаю ничего… Россия или Африка к примеру, то я бы почитал о традициях, чтобы не попасть в неловкую ситуацию. А ведь мир магов отличается от моего мира куда сильнее, чем одна страна от другой. Это очевидный шаг для любого человека, который хочет как-то прижиться в чьей-то чужой культуре. Любой ребенок, который смотрит канал «Дискавери», знает такие вещи. Ну, или хотя бы родители детей должны задуматься — достаточно попасть на эту Диагон Аллею, чтобы это понять. Я уже тогда понимал, что несколько… отличаюсь от сверстников, но лежащую между нами пропасть осознал только, уже приехав в Хогвартс.

— У многих учеников родители — маглы, но они справляются в нашем мире, — не очень уверенно сказала профессор. Только вот мне показалось, что она вроде и верит в собственные слова, но по какой-то причине в них сомневается. Моя интуиция, к которой я к тому времени научился прислушиваться, подсказывала, что со всей этой ситуацией с такими как я в их мире все далеко непросто. Получив к общему числу учебников еще «Справочник Общих Чар для начинающих» и «Магия и принципы ее действия», я пошел к прилавку.

— Буду иметь в виду, — сказал я, подавая выбранные книги продавцу. Тот сказал мне общую сумму, я расплатился и вышел из магазина вместе с профессором. Женщина выглядела очень задумчивой, и я чувствовал на себе ее внимательный взгляд, пока поправлял кошелек в сумке так, чтобы не засовывать туда руку по плечо в его поисках, когда мне нужно будет купить что-то еще.

— Может, посидим в кафе? — вдруг предложила она. — Мы никак не можем нормально поговорить, да и вы не завтракали.

Предложение звучало заманчиво, и мы устроились в летнем шатре булочной под названием «Сладкая жизнь», заказали чай и булочки. Я попросил две с повидлом; профессор выбрала одну с корицей и одну маковую.

— Значит, вы сказали, что этот… Волде… — увидев её взгляд, я поспешно исправился, — тёмный маг убивал маглов и маглорожденных. Мои родители сражались с ним, да?

— Да, Гарри. Тогда погибло очень много хороших людей… Страшно было даже на улицу выходить. Тот-кого-нельзя-называть побеждал. Единственным местом, которое оставалось у нас, был Хогвартс. Там всегда могли найти прибежище те, кто нуждались в помощи.

— Тот-кого-нельзя-называть? — переспросил я. Удивление было написано на моем лбу большими-пребольшими буквами.

— Да… так мы упоминаем его в разговоре, — твердо ответила профессор и, прежде чем я успел оправиться, продолжила. — Альбус Дамблдор, директор Хогвартса, единственный человек, которого он боялся. Твои родители, Гарри, сражались за то, чтобы остановить все это… они были одними из лучших людей, кого я знала. Но все становилось все хуже и хуже, и на Хэллоуин 1981 года Тот-кого-нельзя-называть пришёл в ваш дом в Годриковой Лощине лично. Никто точно не знает, что произошло той ночью, но он убил твоих родителей, а после попытался убить тебя…, но исчез, а на лбу оставил тебе шрам.

— Этот, что ли? — я пощупал свой лоб. При этом волосы немного растрепались. После произошедшего на крыше несколько месяцев назад он довольно долго кровоточил, а потом выцвел и начал заживать. Сейчас он был покрыт свежей кожей и выглядел со стороны достаточно блекло. Если его замазать тётиным тональником, вообще не видно будет.

— Да, но он… — она запнулась. — Выглядит иначе.

Я пожал плечами, но никак ее слова не прокомментировал, откусил кусочек булочки и запил его чаем. Идиотизмом мне уже в те годы страдать не приходилось. В том смысле, что мне и в голову не пришло поделиться с ней происшествием на крыше. Хотя полууличная жизнь научила меня подозрительности. Я осознал тогда толику неправильности в ее словах. Какая-то деталь меня обеспокоила; мысль металась в голове, пытаясь отчаянно найти выход. Я почти поймал ее, но профессор продолжила.

— Тот-кого-нельзя-называть убил твоих родителей, но перед тобой его сила оказалась бесполезной. Именно поэтому магический мир так тебя уважает и с нетерпением ждёт, когда ты приедешь в Хогвартс, — продолжила она, и я, наконец, поймал мысль, но совсем другую.

— Погодите-ка. Вы только что упомянули, что никто точно не знает, что произошло тогда. Так откуда всем известно, что именно я убил этого… кого-нельзя-называть или как его там? По-моему, глупо всё. Возможно, они какое-то заклинание наложили, или что у вас там делают?

— От Авады нельзя защититься, и… — менторским тоном произнесла женщина, но оборвала себя на середине предложения и посмотрела на меня таким ошарашенным взглядом, что я озадаченно захлопал глазами. Чего я такого сказал? Еще более очевидную вещь. Подозревать годовалого ребенка в том, что он победил какого-то там темного мага — верх идиотизма.

— То есть… мама не могла меня защитить от Авады, а я сам себя мог? — не удержался я. Кстати, зря многие считают детей тупыми. Они могут иногда соображать получше любого взрослого и видеть логические нестыковки в, казалось бы, идеальных планах. Вот и здесь адекватная с виду версия рассыпалась прахом, едва я задал два простеньких вопроса.

Лицо женщины одеревенело; она только могла сидеть и пялиться в одну точку, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Прислушавшись, я смог расслышать только что-то вроде: «…же сказал… Гарри… нельзя-называть», но промолчал, оставив свои выводы при себе. Да и не было у меня таких уж прямо серьезных выводов — куча разрозненных фактов, которые увязать все вместе мне в силу возраста не представлялось возможным. Потому на сегодня я решил закончить разговор на тему произошедшего — и так голова пухла от новых впечатлений и деталей моего героического детства. Лучше с тётей дома поговорить. Может, она сможет помочь разобраться во всем этом? Кем-кем, а дурой она никогда не была.

— Спасибо, профессор, — я допил чай и отставил кружку. — Я не хочу больше занимать ваше время дольше положенного. Надеюсь, мы можем продолжить? Куда нам стоит пойти дальше? В списке указаны вещи. Их шьют на заказ?

Макгонагалл моргнула и снова посмотрела на меня, но по её взгляду становилось понятно, что мысли блуждают где угодно, но только не здесь и не сейчас. Кажется, мои невинные вопросы её очень обеспокоили.

— Да, мистер Поттер, — наконец, она разлепила губы и ответила. — Мы можем зайти в магазин мадам Малкин. Она выберет вам форму и подгонит её, если возникнет необходимость. Вы не возражаете, если я отойду ненадолго, пока вы будете в магазине? Я вернусь через несколько минут. Пожалуйста, не уходите никуда без меня.

Я пожал плечами и не стал спорить с ней — ни по данному поводу, ни потому, что она заплатила за наш завтрак. Она довела меня до небольшого домика со странной одеждой на витрине и, проследив, что я зашёл внутрь, куда-то ушла быстрым шагом. Мне осталось только потянуть за золочёную ручку и открыть тяжёлую дверь. Внутри зазвенел колокольчик, а я легко переступил через порог и огляделся.  
Мадам Малкин оказалась приземистой улыбчивой волшебницей, одетой в розовато-лиловые одежды. Только на сей раз это была уже знакомая мне роба… или мантия? Постаравшись сдержать нервы, я поздоровался, а она тут же выдала мне двадцать слов в ответ.

— Тоже к школе готовишься? Проходи-проходи, не стесняйся. Тут еще один молодой человек собирается в Хогвартс.

Она провела меня в полукруглый зал, где стояло несколько маленьких скамеечек. На одной из них стоял остроносый бледный и светловолосый мальчик моего возраста с виду. Другая волшебница, вероятно, помощница владелицы магазина, крутилась вокруг него, подгоняя по росту черную мантию. Меня поставили на соседнюю скамеечку, пока я исподтишка рассматривал своего невольного соседа — в конце концов, первый ребенок-маг, которого я вижу. Как мне могло быть не интересно?

— Привет, — довольно дружелюбно обратился мальчик ко мне. Его серые глаза внимательно изучали мою одежду — пусть и потрёпанную, но достаточно добротную. Тётя либо покупала нам с Дадли вещи в секонд-хэндах, либо я донашивал подшитые джинсы и футболки за кузеном. И совершенно этого не стеснялся. Стадию «а у Стива крутая футболка с динозаврами» мы с Дадли уже прошли. Лёгкой зависти это не исключало, но мы прекрасно понимали, что тётя может нам обеспечить, а что нет. А сами мы… уже доигрались во взрослых, в общем. Мальчик тем временем уточнил: — Покупаешь одежду для первого курса?

— Да, — ответил я и кивнул. Пока я еще не выбрал линию поведения и поэтому решил просто немного послушать, что мне скажут, а уже потом решить, что делать.

— Мой отец сейчас покупает мне учебники, а мать смотрит волшебные палочки, — сообщил мальчик. Он говорил медленно, манерно растягивая слова, словно копируя кого-то из взрослых. — А потом потащу их посмотреть гоночные метлы. Не могу понять, почему первокурсникам нельзя их иметь. Думаю, мне удастся убедить отца, чтобы он купил мне такую, а потом как-нибудь тайком пронесу ее в школу.

Я понял, что первое впечатление оказалось верным. Типичный избалованный сыночек, возможно даже из богатой семьи. У нас-то в школе богатеньких не бывало, но попадались тепличные растения, которые часто проходили ту же обработку, что и мы с Дадли. Кто-то выживал, кто-то ломался, кто-то переходил учиться в более приличное место. Но когда мы разносили дурь, нам иногда попадались более старшие копии этого мальчика по поведению. Особенно, если они только попробовали и еще не дошли до стадии «хочу двадцать четыре часа в сутки». Я таких не боялся совсем, и мне они даже почти не были противны. Этот еще маленький, возможно, из него еще выйдет приличный человек. Более того, на сей раз мне было что противопоставить надменности. Ведь в этом мире у меня есть имя, и я собираюсь этим пользоваться, когда мне это удобно. К тому же по своему прошлому опыту я уже знал, что надо себя правильно поставить. Тогда и меня будут уважать. А провести свои школьные годы в глупом противостоянии мне не хотелось. Я пока не отвечал, а тот, тем временем, продолжил.

— А у тебя есть своя собственная метла? — полюбопытствовал он, и я решил, что это удобный случай вступить в разговор.

— Нет, но хотелось бы. Но я прочитал в списке, что первокурсникам нельзя иметь свои метлы, так что, наверное, в этом году ничего не получится.

— О… Но тогда же можно будет играть в квиддич. Ты играл когда-нибудь? — в его глазах читалось неподдельное любопытство.

— Нет, — со вздохом ответил я. — Если честно, то я вообще не знаю, что это.

— Не знаешь, — он аж рот открыл и все же спросил. — А ты… из… ну… этих? — последнее слово он выдавил и постарался придать лицу невозмутимо-презрительное выражение. Даже на мой детский взгляд тогда вышло у него откровенно хреново.

— Мои родители были волшебниками, если ты об этом, — сухо ответил я, серьезно оскорбившись за свою семью. — Но я жил с тётей всю свою жизнь. Она не маг. И, кстати, невежливо кидаться оскорблениями, даже не представившись.

Бледное лицо мальчика пошло красными пятнами; выражение презрения вперемешку с любопытством и жгучий стыд отчетливо читались в его глазах.

— Прошу меня извинить. Моё имя Драко Малфой, — и он все же протянул мне руку для приветствия. Кажется, со своими выводами о безмозглом ребенке я немного поторопился. Я пожал его ладонь в ответ.

— Извинения приняты. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер.

Если бы можно было покраснеть еще сильнее, мой новый знакомый так бы и сделал — у него даже кончики ушей полыхали. Я уже испугался, что и этот будет мою руку трясти, пока та не отпадёт.

— Я… не знал. Извини. Я просто всегда считал, что дети маглов не должны учиться в Хогвартсе, — в его голосе уже не было былой уверенности.

— О, ну тогда я могу подарить тебе свои книги и спокойно вернуться домой. Было бы чудесно, — съязвил я. На лице мальчика отражалась сложная внутренняя борьба — очевидно, что тот просто повторял за взрослыми, толком не осознавая, что они значат. А вот мне вся эта ситуация очень не нравилась — сбывались мои худшие опасения. Мне было страшно, таков ли весь волшебный мир, как тот псих, который меня мучил и чуть не убил.

— Прости, — повторил он уже в третий раз, чувствуя себя откровенно неуютно, а после до чего-то додумался, и его глаза расширились. — С маглами?.. Мальчик-который-выжил провел всю жизнь у маглов? Как грязнокровка?!.

Я уже всерьез обдумывал инициативу врезать ему, но все же решил, что оно того не стоит. Некий инстинкт самосохранения сработал, наверное. Да и просто действительно враждовать со всеми подряд смысла нет.

— Ну да. Но мои тётя и кузен — очень хорошие люди. Если я еще раз услышу, что ты что-нибудь в их адрес брякнешь, я тебе врежу, — счёл своим долгом я его предупредить. Драко поджал губы и снова попытался сделать отстранённое выражение лица, но выходило у него всё так же неважно. Он изо всех сил пытался на меня обидеться, но не мог. Слишком уж ему был интересен я или моя избранность — я на тот момент понятия не имел. После нескольких мучительно долгих секунд, когда я уже решил, что разговор окончен, он себя пересилил и сказал:

— Хорошо. Я постараюсь… не говорить ничего такого, — заготовленная пафосная фраза, вероятно, застряла в горле, и я не возражал. Чем проще такие начинают разговаривать, тем легче с ними общаться. Он решил поменять тему. — Ты на какой факультет хочешь попасть? Ну… тебе рассказали, что у нас есть факультеты в школе? Или ты здесь с тётей?

— Нет. Меня сопровождает профессор Макгонагалл. Она отошла куда-то. Я ничего не слышал о факультетах. Возможно, ты мне расскажешь? — кажется, Драко и сам теперь не знал, как со мной говорить, чтобы ненароком не обидеть. Что за день такой? С самого утра я выбиваю из колеи окружающих людей. Но если профессор — взрослая и достаточно легко справляется со своими эмоциями, то мой новый знакомый не в состоянии решить, что ему думать. Нет, я мог понять его чувства, но в чем дело-то?! Я не говорил абсолютно ничего особенного!

— Их четыре: Гриффиндор, Рейвенкло, Хаффлпафф и Слизерин, — начал объяснять мне Драко. — На Гриффиндоре учатся в основном м… — он замялся, словно хотел сказать что-то обидное, но вовремя одумался и продолжил. — Безбашенные идиоты, которые не думают о последствиях и постоянно нарушают правила. Моего отца, который состоит в Совете Попечителей, только в прошлом триместре вызывали четыре раза из-за гриффиндорцев. В Рейвенкло почти всегда попадают люди, которые очень любят учиться, стремятся к знаниям, и всё такое прочее. В Хаффлпафе учатся… тоже дураки, но они просто себе сидят у себя и все. Надеюсь, я туда не попаду, а то тогда точно из школы уйду и в Дурмстранг поеду. У меня вся семья была на Слизерине…

— И что там, на Слизерине? И что за Дурмстранг, который ты упомянул?

— Слизерин — это самый лучший факультет. Там учатся неглупые ученики, но они не ради учебы там… там… просто круто! — у него горели глаза, а я заключил, что он сам не знает, чем хорош Слизерин, а просто хочет попасть туда, потому что родители там учились. Даже тогда мне показалось, что я угадаю, где училась моя семья. Драко хотел было ответить на мой второй вопрос, но нас прервали.

— Все готово, — сообщила женщина, которая занималась мной. В окно я увидел направляющуюся к магазину профессора Макгонагалл, поблагодарил ее, и сказал Драко, спрыгнув со скамеечки:

— Спасибо за беседу. До встречи.

— Постой, Гарри! — спохватился он. Я обернулся и с любопытством на него посмотрел.

— Да?

— Мы… можем общаться? — не очень уверенно предложил он. По лицу заметно, что он хотел бы, да и я не возражал. Просто он и сам толком не мог понять, о чем и как со мной говорить, потому от его былой уверенности не осталось и следа.

— Если хочешь, то я не возражаю против дружбы с тобой, — легко ответил я. Мне и впрямь не помешал бы знакомый, который знает о магическом мире больше меня и у кого можно спросить совета, если я все же сделаю какую-нибудь глупость.

— Тогда я тебе напишу, — просиял Драко, а я кивнул и выскользнул из магазина, на ходу запихивая пакет с покупками в свою сумку. Профессор как раз подошла ко мне.

— Простите за мою отлучку. Мы можем пойти дальше? — спросила она, и я согласно кивнул. Мы посетили аптеку Малпеппера, где купили необходимый минимум ингредиентов для учебы и стеклянные флаконы, завернули в лавку письменных принадлежностей, куда почему-то не зашли сразу после книжного, после купили телескоп и весы и выбрали небольшой медный котел. И всё это многообразие прекрасно поместилось в моей сумке. Прекрасно. Я снова изучил свой список — кажется, осталось купить последнюю вещь — волшебную палочку. Остальное у меня есть.

— Кстати, профессор, а можно мне мой ключ? — поинтересовался я. Маленький золотой ключик от сейфа перекочевал в мою сумку без особых проблем. Непонятно, куда женщина уходила, но спорить со мной она по какой-то причине не стала.

— Знаешь, Гарри… мне стоит перед тобой извиниться, — вдруг сказала она. — К тому же сегодня у тебя День Рождения, а я даже не подарила подарок.

— Какой подарок? Не стоит, — твердо ответил я. Вот еще! У меня тоже была гордость — принимать что-то от посторонних я не привык. Профессор мне все же была симпатична как человек, пусть я и не совсем понимал её, но это не значило, что я ей доверял.

— Животное. В письме указано, что ты можешь привезти с собой кого-нибудь. Вот я и подумала, что мы можем купить тебе сову, чтобы она носила письма, — продолжила она упрямо. Кажется, она не отступит так просто. Мы спорили, наверное, минут десять. Я доказывал, что никто мне нужен, а она все еще упирала на то, что не купить мне подарок на день рождения — неправильно. Меня так и подмывало спросить, что же мне на прошлые дни рождения никто не бежал подносить дары великие, но я вовремя прикусил язык. А в итоге решил, что сова и впрямь не повредит — надо же мне как-то общаться с тетей и Дадли.

— Ладно, хорошо, — наконец, сдался я, но сам решил, что это будет подарок моей семье, а не мне лично. Профессор направилась в Торговый Центр Совы, а я хотел пойти за ней, но замешкался и мне на глаза попалась другая вывеска. Маленький домик втиснулся между книжным и магазином все для квиддича. «Волшебный Зверинец» — гласила надпись сбоку от двери, и я зашёл внутрь.

В помещении было немного тесновато и пахло шерстью и животными, что, в общем-то, логично. У самого входа располагался разделенный на две части огромный аквариум: внизу плавали рыбки, а вверху, на импровизированных кочках, восседало несколько пурпурных жаб, которые жевали дохлых мух. Стеклянный террариум по правую руку служил домом для огромного синего варана — я таких здоровых даже в зоопарке не видел. В глубине магазина стояли клетки с кроликами, в соломенной корзине сидели пушистые зверьки с длинными хвостами и большими глазищами. Из клеток выше было слышно громкое карканье.

— Здравствуйте. Чем могу помочь? — продавец подошёл настолько беззвучно, что я аж подскочил от неожиданности и повернулся, чтобы увидеть женщину — она куталась в шаль, и её тонкие костлявые пальцы придерживали плотную шерстяную ткань. Я сам поёжился, хотя здесь стояла духота. В полутьме магазина я не мог ясно ее рассмотреть, но, кажется, она была намного старше тёти Петуньи.

— Добрый день. Я бы хотел купить себе животное… — не очень уверенно произнёс я. Мне чудилось что-то странное в ней — что-то, чего я толком не осознавал сам и уж тем более не мог объяснить себе.

— Какие-то особые пожелания? — она с шумом втянула носом воздух и осмотрелась. — Это магазин животных, юноша. Вы хотите птицу? Кота? Собаку? Питомца, который занимает мало места или много?

Я замешкался — я и сам не знал, какой чёрт дёрнул меня зайти сюда. Я и из-за совы-то с профессором спорил и терял кучу времени, а теперь вот стоял совсем в другом магазине, понимая, что меня могут искать, но что-то меня… позвало? Какое-то странное ощущение появилось в груди и давило, будто меня ждёт кто-то важный.

— Я хочу друга, — слетело с моих губ прежде, чем в голове сформировалась мысль. — Я пришёл сюда, потому что почувствовал, что… в общем… меня ждут, — последние слова я уже мямлил, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Очень полезно, говорю я вам сейчас, ощущать себя дебилом. А то вот стоишь ты весь такой в белом, как герой, гордишься собой, задираешь нос так, что потолок вот-вот пробьёшь. А потом тебя мордой раз об землю, другой, третий. В общем, чем чаще ощущаешь себя простым смертным, тем лучше. Не так больно и обидно потом на земле валяться — знаешь, заслужил. Но я тогда и подумать не мог, что напугает меня именно посещение волшебного зверинца.

— Тогда осматривайся, — от хриплого шёпота старухи у меня по спине пробежали мурашки, но я кивнул и сделал несколько шагов дальше, пытаясь довериться тому чувству, которое меня сюда привело. Ноги сами понесли меня в самую дальнюю часть магазина, где у самой стены находилась секция с… кошками? Они напоминали кошек, но мех у них был пятнистый или пёстрый, каких-то странных расцветок. Непропорционально большие уши и хвосты с кисточкой, как у львов, делали их забавными.

— Книззлы, — старуха снова появилась так внезапно, что я едва не заработал сердечный приступ и пообещал себе тренировать реакцию. — Но я не могу продать их тебе, малец. Для их разведения нужна лицензия, вряд ли тебе, ребенку, кто-то выдаст её.

Я помотал головой, присел на корточки и потянулся к клетке в середине нижнего ряда. Там сидел… детеныш, наверное? Его странная пятнистая шкурка необычно выделяла его среди сородичей, а уши и хвост казались не настолько большими, как у других животных.

— Хм… тогда да. Наметанный глаз, — усмехнулась продавщица. — Это полукниззл. Детеныш кошки и книззла. Никак забрать решился?

— Да, — уверенно кивнул я. — На них-то ваша лицензия не нужна?

— Нет. Бери, — она махнула рукой, и дверца открылась сама собой. Я не успел открыть рот — котенок выбрался на пол, и оказалось, что он больше, чем я представлял. Я наклонился и взял его на руки. Тот не возражал. Правда у меня возникли объективные трудности, но я, поборовшись с сумкой, достал кошелек и расплатился, а после вышел на улицу.

Котёнок щурился на яркий свет и недовольно прятал мордочку у меня на плече. Я ничего не сказал, лишь огляделся, пытаясь найти в толпе профессора.

— Вот вы где, мистер Поттер! — женщина приблизилось, держа в руках большую клетку со снежно-белой полярной совой. — Ч-что это? — она озадаченно уставилась на сидящего на моих руках полукниззла.

— Джейд, мой новый друг. Я решил, что сова останется у моей семьи, а мы поедем в Хогвартс. Я купил его на свои деньги, так что считаю, что никаких проблем с этим нет. Я неправ? — поинтересовался я. На тот момент я понятия не имел, кот это или кошка, но имя уже придумал. Джейд зашипел на сову, та забила крыльями по клетке, недовольно ухая. «Они поладят», — мысленно заключил я. — Я очень признателен за подарок, профессор. Просто я решил, что тоже хочу животное, которое выберу сам.

Джейд прижал свои треугольные уши к голове и фыркнул. Профессор, вероятно, не нашлась, что еще сказать, и мы вместе направились за волшебной палочкой для меня. По дороге я вспомнил, то, что хотел у неё спросить и сразу же перешел к делу.

— Когда я был в магазине одежды, я встретился там с мальчиком. Он упомянул о факультетах… что за факультеты?

— Их четыре: Рейвенкло, Хаффлпафф, Слизерин и Гриффиндор. Я — декан Гриффиндора, мистер Поттер, — она с гордостью улыбнулась. — Лучшего факультета в школе. Туда попадают честные, благородные и храбрые люди. Ваши родители тоже там учились. На Хаффлпафе учатся простые и открытые студенты. Они очень упорны и трудолюбивы. Рейвенкло ценит в студентах ум, стремление к творчеству и остроумие. А вот Слизерин… — на лицо женщины набежала тень, когда она перешла к последнему. — Оттуда выходят тёмные маги, мистер Поттер. Тот-кого-нельзя-называть тоже когда-то там учился.

Хорошо, что я шёл впереди, и профессор не увидела, как я закатил глаза. Я так и не мог понять, что творится в этом мире. Один человек упоминает тёмных магов, не объясняя, чем именно они темные. Плохие, потому что плохие, как в мультиках, которые мы с Дадли смотрим. Мой новый знакомый же, наоборот, явно не любил немагов, но, к счастью, и идиотом не был. Мне действительно хотелось с ним пообщаться и попытаться понять, что происходит в волшебном мире, до того, как я туда непосредственно попаду.

— Спасибо, профессор Макгонагалл, — поблагодарил я её, и тут мы как раз добрались до маленького обшарпанного здания. С некогда золотых букв «Семейство Оливандер — производители волшебных палочек с 382-го года до нашей эры» давно уже облетела позолота. В пыльной витрине на выцветшей фиолетовой подушке лежала одна-единственная палочка.

Мы зашли внутрь, и где-то в глубине магазина прозвенел колокольчик. В маленькой комнатушке стояли только стул и прилавок — всю противоположную от входа стену занимал огромный шкаф, на котором стояли сотни одинаковых продолговатых черных коробочек.

— Добрый день, — прошелестел тихий голос, но я, уже подготовленный посещением волшебного зверинца, смог даже не подскочить на месте и вежливо ответить на приветствие. На меня смотрел невысокий старик в желтом жилете; изучающих взгляд голубых до прозрачности глаз словно пронизывал меня насквозь. — Я все гадал, когда вы придёте сюда, мистер Поттер. Я помню, как ваша мать покупала свою первую волшебную палочку… у вас её глаза. И вы в целом напоминаете мне её, хотя надень на вас очки, и вы будете полной копией своего отца.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — кивнул я, а он перевёл взгляд на стоящую рядом со мной Макгонагалл.

— Миссис Макгонагалл. Пихта и сердечная жила дракона, 9,5 дюймов, жесткая. Я прав?

— Да, мистер Олливандер, — уголки губ женщины снова тронула лёгкая улыбка. — Как и обычно, вы всё обо всех помните. Я тоже рада снова увидеть вас.

— Каждый год, уже традиция, — старик рассмеялся негромким хрипловатым смехом, а после подошёл ко мне и попросил. — Поднимите, пожалуйста, руку. Какой рукой вы пользуетесь, мистер Поттер?

— Эм… я правша, — пробормотал я вполголоса, пока висящая в воздухе линейка измеряла длину от кончиков пальцев до локтя и после длину от локтя до предплечья. — А как происходит выбор палочки?

— Я в таких случаях говорю, что это палочка выбирает волшебника, а не он, хотя это не совсем так, — добродушно улыбнулся мистер Олливандер. — Они чувствуют друг друга — ваши силы резонируют, если это можно так назвать. Ох, надеюсь, я понятно объяснил?

Я только кивнул, а он стал вытаскивать из шкафа одну коробочку за другой и складывать их на прилавок. Гора всё росла и росла, а я успел перепугаться, что палочку себе выбирать буду здесь как раз до отъезда в Хогвартс.

— Что ж, начнём, пожалуй, — старик открыл первый футляр и протянул мне первую палочку — короткую из светлого дерева. — Английский дуб и сердечная жила дракона, 8,5 дюймов, хлесткая.

Но едва я успел до неё дотронуться, он вырвал у меня её из рук, качая головой из стороны в сторону. На лице у него читалось озабоченное выражение.

— Нет, я ошибся. Пожалуйста, попробуйте эту. Бузина и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов, жесткая.

Я взмахнул ей, и на стене возник ровный горелый круг. Вот тут я немного смутился — разваливать чужой магазин мне всё-таки не хотелось, но мои извинения не слушали, а впихнули в руку следующую палочку

— Вишня и волос единорога, 13 дюймов, очень гибкая…

Но и эта мне не подошла. На сей раз после единого взмаха на нас обрушился небольшой водопад — будто дождь вылился на наши головы. Сидящий у меня за пазухой Джейд зашипел и расцарапал мне грудь. Со стороны клетки тоже донеслось недовольное уханье. Профессор каким-то заклинанием высушила нашу одежду.

— Простите, — буркнул я, ещё больше смутившись. Однако хозяин лавки, казалось, только становился всё более и более одухотворённым.

— Ничего-ничего. Мы найдём для вас что-нибудь! — протарабанил он и достал еще несколько коробок с полки. И понеслась — я брал палочку в руку и пробовал что-нибудь наколдовать, но чаще мастер просто выхватывал её из моих пальцев, прежде чем я мог причинить какой-нибудь серьёзный вред магазину. Достав очередную коробочку, он замешкался. В серых внимательных глазах плескалась неуверенность, но он всё же достал длинную палочку и протянул её мне.

— Достаточно старая палочка… я помогал отцу её делать. Необычное, очень необычное сочетание… Терновник и волос единорога, 13 дюймов, жесткая. Терновник, древесина для умелого воина, которого куют испытания, горнило войны; волос единорога же достаточно нежный материал, скорее привычный для светлых чар… хм… не знаю, кто решил их совместить. Попробуйте, мистер Поттер. Хоть я и уверен, что вам не подойдёт…

Она была длинной почти чёрной, лишь рукоять казалась чуть светлее, чем всё остальное. Я со вздохом сжал в руке прохладное дерево, уже готовясь откинуть её в сторону, если вдруг снова сделаю что-нибудь эдакое, но внутри словно поселился огонь, как тогда, на крыше высотки. Что-то тёмное заворочалось в груди, распространилось по всему телу и дошло до палочки. С неё посыпались искры.

— Интересно… как интересно! — воскликнул старик и принялся перебирать коробочки, пока не добрался еще до одной, которую я не имел представления как отличил от прочих. — Вы действительно очень необычный клиент, мистер Поттер. Интересно, прав ли я? Вы не возражаете попробовать последнюю? Хотя вы уже выбрали, я пойму…

Почему бы и нет? Возможно, иметь у себя в запасе две палочки достаточно полезно. Так что я взял предложенную и сжал пальцы на рукояти. В комнате неизвестно откуда взялся порыв ветра — он прошёл по помещению и взъерошил мне волосы.

— И эта подходит! — обрадовался мистер Оливандер. — Остролист и Перо Феникса, одиннадцать дюймов, очень гибкая. Вы интереснее, чем я думал, мистер Поттер… видите ли, само сочетание сердцевины и дерева палочки, которая выбрала вас первой, очень необычно… Но и вторая палочка тоже особенная.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — я осторожно отложил эту палочку, по-прежнему сжимая ту, которая из терновника, в кулаке. Что бы он не говорил… На сей раз эмоции были иными. Мне казалось, что это… не совсем то. Я ощущал ее по-другому и не был уверен, что она действительно нужна мне. Так или иначе, я уже нашёл свою.  
Мистер Оливандер подошел к полке у входа в подсобку и кинул вопросительный взгляд на профессора. Та кивнула, и вскоре мне передали две кобуры, которые я убрал в сумку. Палочки же упаковали обратно в коробочки и передали мне. Я уже думал, что мне не ответят, когда старик все же заговорил.

— Я помню все проданные палочки. Все до единой. И вторая палочка, которая выбрала вас, содержит перо феникса. Я упоминал это, не правда ли? Так вот… обычно феникс позволяет взять одно перо из хвоста для палочки, но в этом случае он дал два. Поэтому мне представляется весьма любопытным, что эта палочка выбрала вас, потому что ее сестра, которой досталось второе перо того феникса… Что ж, зачем от вас скрывать — ее сестра оставила на вашем лбу этот шрам.

Я передёрнул плечами, словно мне вдруг стало зябко.

— Тринадцать с половиной дюймов, тис. Да… странная вещь — судьба, — задумчиво добавил создатель палочек. — Я думаю, что мы должны ждать от вас больших свершений, мистер Поттер. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть сотворил много великих дел — да, ужасных, но все же великих.

Я изо всех сил постарался сохранить самообладание. Да что ж такое-то? Этот чёртов день меня доконает! Почему каждый встречный и поперечный пытается меня запутать, испугать, шокировать!

— Спасибо, — только и пробормотал я, пока продавец с поклонами выпроваживал нас с профессором из магазина. Когда мы выбрались на залитую солнцем улицу, я почувствовал себя значительно лучше. Сидящий за шиворотом Джейд что-то пискнул, и я погладил его макушку подушечками пальцев.

— Что ж, мистер Поттер. Нам пора возвращаться, — сказала профессор. Она отчего-то хмурилась, глядя то на котёнка у меня, то на сову. Я не думал, что так буду счастлив услышать эти слова, и я кивнул, а она продолжила. — Мы не сможем попасть обратно так же, как сюда. Парная аппарация практикуется, но с животными я не рискну это повторить. Может быть опасно для них. А ехать на обычном магловском транспорте очень долго. Поэтому мы вызовем автобус.

Я чуть приподнял брови и кивнул. На самом деле мне уже было как-то всё равно — лишь бы скорее добраться домой. Потому я взял в руки Джейда и, гладя его, направился следом за профессором, которая несла клетку с совой. Белоснежная птица то и дело косила хитрым взглядом на котёнка. Джейд делал вид, что не смотрит на неё, но я замечал момент, когда его круглые жёлтые глаза начинали рассматривать «новую подругу».

Мы вышли через проход и бар обратно на улицу. Профессор Макгонагалл взмахнула своей палочкой, и через несколько секунд перед нами, словно из ниоткуда, возник ярко-фиолетовый трёхэтажный автобус. Я вытаращил глаза, Джейд пискнул, сова ухнула.

— Здравствуйте, мэм, сэр, — услышал я молодой голос, когда передняя дверь открылась. Перед нами предстал хилого вида парень в плотной куртке и брюках. — Автобус «Ночной Рыцарь» к вашим услугам. Проходите, пожалуйста.

Мы поднялись и заняли свои места ближе к середине салона. Профессор поставила клетку ближе к окну у противоположного сидения и вполголоса посоветовала мне держаться крепче.

— Куда вам, мэм, сэр? — повторил парень.

— Уэльс, Суонси, Таунхилл Роуд 18а, — проговорил я, и парень присвистнул.

— Далековато вас. Сейчас поедем. С вас сорок сиклей…

Я хотел уже начать рыться в своей сумке, но профессор уже достала свой кошелек и расплатилась за нас всех. Может, я бы поспорил, но это чудо техники резко сорвалось с места, словно за нами по пятам монстры гнались. Как те, что из «Чужого». Все желание пререкаться увяло на корню. Меня впечатало спиной в заднее сидение, а потом чуть ли не лицом в переднее, когда мы остановились на каком-то повороте. Джейд заверещал дурным голосом, опять меня царапая. Я придерживал его одной рукой, когда автобус снова рванулся вперед.

Горки в волшебном банке были лучше.

Меня отчётливо замутило. Во время поездки нас болтало, словно яичный коктейль в миксере. Кажется, автобус несколько раз переместился, потому что за окном возникали то ровная городская дорога, то путь в чистом поле. Когда мы наконец подъехали к знакомой мне улице, я был готов плакать от счастья.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал я, когда автобус остановился, снова чуть не заставив нас с профессором поцеловаться со спинками передних сидений. Мы выбрались на свежий воздух, и я некоторое время спокойно стоял, пытаясь отдышаться. Джейд сопел мне в футболку и несколько раз чихнул. Сова что-то бухтела в своей клетке.

— Вот я и доставила вас до места, мистер Поттер, — сказала профессор, когда мы подошли к моему дому. Я кивнул и достаточно дружелюбно улыбнулся и закинул сумку на плечо, а клетку подтащил поближе. Сейчас тётю с братом позову и разберёмся.

— Не хотите зайти на чай? — довольно вежливо поинтересовался я. Правила приличия, чтоб их. Но женщина только покачала головой.

— Нет. У меня еще есть дела. Но благодарю за приглашение… ах да. Я не отдала вам билет, — вдруг спохватилась она и достала из сумки продолговатую бумажку и протянула ее мне. Я кивнул и взял предложенное, внимательно изучил.

— Платформа девять и три четверти? Что это? — кажется, лимит удивления, отсыпанный мне щедрой рукой, еще не закончился.

— Неужели вы думали, что мы совсем не скрываем наш мир? Мы бы привлекли внимание маглов со всем этим, — профессор указала на сову в клетке и торчащий из сумки рукав мантии. — Вход находится в колонне, которая разделяет платформы девять и десять. Когда пройдёте туда, то увидите поезд. Вам понятно? Нет больше вопросов?

— Нет, — честно ответил я. — Огромное спасибо вам за помощь.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Поттер. До свидания.

— До свидания, — кивнул я, проводив взглядом её статную фигуру, а после затащил клетку на задний двор, сложил ладони рупором и прокричал.

— Дадли! Тётя! Я дома!

 


	4. Перед поездкой

Разумеется, встретили меня тепло, хотя тётя явно не обрадовалась внезапному пополнению в семействе. Не сразу, по крайней мере. Дадли был в восторге от совы, а я сразу же дома отпустил Джейда погулять, изучить территорию. Возможно мне и было стыдно, что я купил животных, не спросив тётю, но почтовая птица являлась насущной необходимостью, а кота я увезу с собой в школу.  
  
Умильный взгляд Джейда растопил сердце тёти ближе к вечеру. Под нашим объединённым напором она сдалась и по поводу птицы. Вместо нормального подвала, на удачу для нас, здесь был крохотный чердачок, ненамного больше чулана под лестницей, где я просидел пол-детства. Но для Хедвиг (как мы с братом быстро решили, пролистав учебник истории магии) такое место подходило идеально. Еще и окно открыто, так что по ночам она могла спокойно улетать охотиться.  
  
Впрочем, это значило лишь то, что следующие три дня мы с братом под чутким руководством тёти готовили помещение для жилья совы. Параллельно с уборкой помещения и разбором вещей. Под ногами путался Джейд, одежда и книги не хотели нормально укладываться в шкаф в нашей с Дадли комнате, а тётя, которая еще не нашла работу, выглядела более нервной, чем обычно.  
  
Хотя, возможно, дело было во мне и моей поездке в Хогвартс. Тётя выпытала всё вплоть до мельчайших деталей о моей первой поездке в волшебный мир и впала в глубокую задумчивость практически до конца лета, почти до моего отъезда в школу. Я только позже осознал, что те, кто считали Петунью Дурсль дурой, сильно ошибались. Она умела носить маску склочной стервы или недалекой дурехи, но не была ни первой, ни второй. Просто тётя очень любила семью, и во мне она видела угрозу. Слишком хорошо она помнила обиду, нанесённую родителями, похвалы по отношению к сестре, почти полное игнорирование её успехов. Я смог её понять лишь когда стал старше, но даже тогда я знал, что всё не так просто, и именно тёте я благодарен за то, что она помогала мне сделать первые шаги в магическом мире; за то, что она пересиливала себя ради меня. Она не желала иметь дело с волшебниками, она не любила их, хотя и сама, вероятно, что-то для себя решив, не опускалась до полной ненависти, но она переполнилась презрением к ним. Особенно когда читала мои учебники и ядовито комментировала те моменты, которые относились к маглам.  
  
Это, разумеется, не значит, что я провёл месяц перед отправкой в школу за учебниками. Я же нормальный человек как-никак. Мы гуляли, изучали окрестности, познакомились с парой ребят из того же района. Много времени проводили с тётей, пока та еще не работала. Благодаря нашей с Дадли выходке отдых накрылся медным тазом. Зато я мог сказать, что это были одни из тех редких дней, когда я действительно понимал, что такое счастье.  
  
Тётя смотрела с нами фильмы, гуляла по недалеко расположенному небольшому парку и читала книги. Мы много болтали, вместе готовили, рисовали, лепили из пластилина, словно за этот небольшой отпуск она стремилась наверстать все те годы, которые потеряла, постоянно работая и уделяя нам слишком мало внимания.  
Я назвал бы лето девяносто первого года самым счастливым в моей жизни, хотя я не могу много о нём рассказать. Каждый день был наполнен радостью и счастьем — это не единое событие, а целая вереница тепла, в которой достаточно сложно выделить один эпизод и объяснить, почему именно это время мне так дорого. Нет, я не хочу сказать, что больше в моей жизни не было не единого светлого пятна, хотя по-настоящему счастливых событий хотелось бы побольше. Просто именно тот август запомнился мне светлым, ничем не омрачённым. Я не думал ни о каких интригах, не читал учебники как сумасшедший, не переживал за своих друзей, не ждал с ужасом возможных визитов психов, не трясся после произошедших в прошлом учебном году событий. Я просто жил; не как мальчик-который-выжил, а просто как мальчик по имени Гарри.  
  
Но всё хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться. Время моего отъезда стремительно приближалось, и мне пришлось налечь на чтение книг по истории и традициям. Мы с тётей еще по моему возвращению записали всё, что я запомнил, вплоть до деталей, чтобы потом разобрать по полочкам. И вот, наконец, время сесть и побеседовать наступило. Тётя проглядела мои записи и пролистала магические книги; там, где я находил что-то полезное, я оставлял закладки. Она и раньше листала их, но своими выводами не делилась, разве что зачитывала вслух и ядовито разбирала те моменты, которые относились к представлениям об обычных людях.  
Впрочем, я мог её понять, потому что по большей части там писали откровенную ерунду. Такое чувство, что маги существовали в каком-то другом пространстве, которое с нашим абсолютно не соприкасается. И еда у них сама собой, вероятно, выращивалась, и ткани на одежду из ниоткуда появлялись. Да и вообще, осознание того факта, что маги в мантиях ходят почти всегда, привёло меня в состояние лёгкого замешательства, потому что на улице ты сойдёшь в них за своего исключительно на Хэллоуин.  
  
Нет, я понимаю, магический мир и всё такое, но они что, все до единого сидят дома и на улицу совсем не выходят дальше двора? Или общаются исключительно с себе подобными? Даже дети вроде меня, которые выросли с маглами или полукровки? Или у всех есть здоровые особняки со слугами и прочим? Тётя тоже впала в ступор и никак не могла увязать в единую цепочку написанную в книгах информацию.  
  
Из них следовало, что маги просто великолепные создания, но не все — есть тёмные и светлые. При этом тёмные — тёмные потому, что они убивают маглов, считая их недостойными существами. Но некоторые тёмные просто «потому что», даже если они не убивали никогда, а держались в стороне. А светлые просто светлые, потому они маглов защищали, даже если они дома сидели и ничего не делали. Они всё равно хорошие. Ни те, ни другие, что примечательно, как правило, понятия не имели о том, что такое магловский мир и с чем его едят, потому что в книгах только фантазии писателей, основанные то ли на опыте взаимодействия из прошлого века, то ли откровенная чушь, и, как тётя указала, проскальзывают там очень даже конкретные мысли о том, что маги на голову выше маглов. Странно не посчитать себя выше других, если тебе в голову вбивают с самого детства, какой ты великолепный просто потому, что ты маг. Но причины для войны всё равно выглядели достаточно натянутыми. Сражаться за абстрактную идею? Абстрактных людей, которые тебе никто и ты их совсем не знаешь? Нет, ну, допустим, некоторые маглорожденные и полукровки были близкими друзьями тех, кто сражался против Волдеморта и его приспешников, но какой с этого толк остальным волшебникам, которые маглов видели только в книге на картинке?  
  
Учитывая случившийся за последний век серьёзный прогресс, маги просто остались в прошлом и закрылись в своём маленьком мирке. Она поражалась, что эти люди всерьез считают всех до единого маглов забавными беззащитными простаками. Разумеется, обыватели вроде тёти беззащитны, но как же огнестрельное оружие, танки, ядерное оружие и прочее-прочее? Насколько их силы способны дать отпор, если вдруг маглы узнают о мире магов (если уже не знают, как предположила тётя)? Информации категорически не хватало, так что мне дали задание прошерстить всю периодику магических газет, и вообще из школы выписать магическую газету и найти способ, чтобы её приносили ей.  
  
Не стоит считать, что я сам дошёл до этих мыслей своим умом — мы втроём сидели, читали, разбирались, думали, устраивали мозговой штурм. Тётя мне сказала, что раз не может поехать со мной в эту школу, то поможет, чем сможет, отсюда. И единственное, что она могла сделать, так это заставить меня думать и анализировать информацию.  
  
Из разговоров с людьми на Диагон Аллее я вынес ворох противоречивых фактов, а книги всё запутали еще сильнее.  
  
По пролёгшей на тётином лбу морщине я мог только делать выводы, что прочитанное ей, мягко говоря, не нравится. Незадолго до моего отъезда в школу мы удобно расположились за столом в комнате тёти и устроили «финальный разбор полётов».  
  
— Знаешь, Гарри, от всей этой ситуации с войной, гибелью твоих родителей и твоим назначением на роль великого спасителя магического мира плохо пахнет, — подвела итог тётя Петунья. Возможно интриганкой она сроду не была, но нестыковки в логике видела отлично. — Итак, что у нас на данный момент за расклад в магическом мире. Всем правит Визенгамот, магический орган власти вроде парламента. Голоса там в основном имеют представители древних фамилий, а на что это нас наводит?  
  
Мы с Дадли переглянулись, и брат не очень уверенно предположил:  
  
— На то, что у руля стоит аристократия? Как и в нашей стране до революции семнадцатого века?  
  
— По крайней мере, так было всегда, — согласилась задумчиво тётя, листая историю магии. — Но, судя по последним данным, у них кризис.  
  
— Кризис? — переспросил я немного непонимающе. — Значит, там всё не так гладко.  
  
— Посмотри, Гарри. Все более-менее ясные факты о войне стёрли — только основные даты и плач по жертвам светлой стороны. Тёмные же все без исключения мерзавцы и психи, а ведь среди них в основном представители этих… благородных фамилий, — тётя отлистала книгу назад, где в центре находился список двадцати восьми священных фамилий. Я задумался, а она пока продолжила. — Запомни, в войне не бывает такого, чтобы одни все без исключения правы, а другие — сволочи; чтобы одни белые и пушистые, а другие — только мрази и убийцы. Скорее всего, началось это как столкновение либералов и консерваторов и вылилось в войну, но почему и как всё было на самом деле сказать сложно. В одобренных государством книгах мы ничего не найдем, потому что историю пишут победители.  
  
Она откинулась на спинку кровати и прикрыла глаза, о чём-то задумавшись и едва заметно шевеля губами. По встревоженности на её сосредоточенном лице я никак не мог определить, что именно её беспокоит.  
  
— Почему ты? Моя сестра и её… муж сражались с этим Тёмным Лордом, но не они одни же. Согласно даже книгам, там было полно сражающихся против этих пожирателей людей. Почему же террористу понадобилось приходить убивать их лично? Здесь какая-то тёмная история, Гарри, очень тёмная, и… как бы мне мерзко не было это признавать, только ты сможешь это узнать.  
  
Она запустила костлявые пальцы в волосы и растрепала их, сняла резинку, которая стягивала пучок.  
  
— Просто потому что у меня дурные предчувствия… Мне кажется, что тебя втянут во все эти разборки. Я хочу верить, что всё уже закончилось, что всё уже в прошлом, но в этой истории слишком много белых пятен. Должна же быть причина, по которой тебя отправили к нам, прочь из твоего мира.  
  
— Если они пытались тебя уберечь от магов, то вышло у них не очень, — прокомментировал Дадли, с содроганием вспоминая произошедшее на крыше. Он тогда чуть с ума не сошёл от страха — и за себя, и за меня. Мы потом говорили об этом — неохотно, но пришлось.  
  
— Да. Значит, причина в другом… — она задумчиво на меня посмотрела и покачала головой. Вероятно, особых идей у неё не было. — Ладно. Значит, смотри… Раньше в магическом мире правили бал аристократы, но сейчас ситуация несколько изменилась, и к власти пришли либералы, которые… вот чего я не могу понять, так чего эти либералы хотят добиться. Если раньше система работала, то я не очень понимаю, что происходит сейчас, когда всё меняется.  
  
— Это глупо же, — высказал своё мнение Дадли в итоге. — Они всё время говорят здесь о том, какие плохие тёмные маги, что они всех маглов и маглорождённых не любят. Хорошо, тогда чего они хорошего для нас сделали?  
  
— Судя по поведению моей сестры и её мужа, маги относятся к таким как мы, как к диковинкам, — тётя поджала губы. — Прости за прямоту, Гарри, но некоторые вещи лучше не скрывать. К тому же, исходя из этих книг, маги убили огромное количество обычных людей, но хоть кто-нибудь был наказан? Если честно, я боялась, что именно волшебный мир вконец испортит её… и, кажется, оказалась права. Если они все себя ведут так же, то о какой защите и воспеваемом тут равноправии можно говорить? Так же мне не вполне понятно, что потом происходит с детьми из семей маглов после окончания Хогвартса…  
  
— Ясно, что ничего не ясно, — буркнул я. На душе было погано, словно туда повесили здоровенный булыжник. Выводы по книгам вырисовывались вполне однозначные. Казалось, будто мы собираем здоровенный паззл, но на руках у нас едва ли треть кусочков и нет никакой гарантии, что они вообще отсюда. — Другое дело, что я не знаю, что мне теперь делать.  
  
Я сидел на стуле, подогнув одну ногу под себя и свесив другую вниз и раскачивая ей в такт своим мыслям. Чем сильнее мы пытались разобраться в ситуации, тем меньше понимали. Наверное, там надо жить, чтобы понимать. И то не факт…  
  
— Тебе нужно быть очень осторожным, — категорично заявила тётя, уставившись на меня внимательным взглядом своих карих глаз. — Учись, не влезай ни в какие странные авантюры и держись подальше от всего странного. Я, конечно, понимаю, что тот мир сам по себе странный, но ты же понимаешь меня.  
  
— Я и так уже понял… — всего этого дерьма мне уже хватило для того, чтобы понимать, что сладкой сказки в будущем мне ждать не стоит. — Но я вот думаю… насчёт этого мальчика, Драко. Мы же начали переписываться… так, в целом. Он мне рассказывает о своём доме, о семье… Ведь в книгах его семью обвинили в пособничестве делам этого… Лорда. Наверное, мне надо быть осторожным…  
  
— Да. Будь внимателен. Гарри… мне сложно тебе это объяснить, но я боюсь, что тебя могут использовать в своих целях… и то, что победители этого террориста, лучше, никто не может гарантировать, — она вздохнула. — Я не знаю, что тебе посоветовать, но, во-первых, всегда будь начеку, во-вторых, слушай своё сердце, в-третьих, используй голову по прямому назначению, а не только чтобы есть.  
  
— Я всё услышал, — серьёзно кивнул я, напряжённо размышляя, а после сказал. — Мне пока на руку общаться с Драко… Несмотря на всё это, — я потряс книгой по истории последних лет. — Традиции всё еще сильны, и позориться перед всем магическим миром и выставлять себя идиотом у меня нет никакого желания… Я не знаю, чего от меня все ждут, но… тетя, я обещаю. Я узнаю, что произошло с мамой много лет назад.  
  
Она смотрела на меня долгим внимательным взглядом, в котором отчётливо отражались страх, опасение и немного надежды, а после всё же разомкнула губы:  
  
— Это может быть опасно.  
  
— Я постараюсь осторожнее, — серьёзно пообещал я, надеясь, что всё не так плохо. Впереди меня ждала школа, а не война. Мне очень хотелось в это верить. — Я почитаю старые газеты, поищу информацию. К тому же… я понимаю, что как бы ты не злилась, мама была твоей сестрой. Ты ведь любила её, правда?  
  
Её лицо ощутимо напряглось, и она стиснула зубы. В глазах на мгновение отразилась печаль, а после она медленно ответила:  
  
— Во время нашей последней встречи вместо некогда любимой сестры я увидела красивую, с виду неглупую, но наивную и пустоголовую девушку, которая готова отдать жизнь ради непонятных идеалов.  
  
— Вы… о чём-то говорили?  
  
— Не особо. Я спросила, как у неё дела, а она выдала в ответ немало слов, но честно ответила, что идёт война. Но да, Гарри, я любила свою сестру. Пусть она очень сильно меня обидела и её отношение очень ранило меня, я никогда не желала ей смерти. Я уже решила, что если она счастлива в том мерзком мире, то так тому и быть. Но не было ли её счастье подделкой? Вот о чём я теперь думаю. Не втянули ли её в какую-нибудь тёмную историю? Лили всегда была доброй, заботливой, умненькой девочкой, любимицей в семье. Мама с папой души в ней не чаяли — Лили то, Лили сё, — тётя горько усмехнулась. — И только я всегда знала, что она идиотка, наивная мечтательница, которая действительно хочет стать особенной. Хуже всего то, что, став особенной, став частью того мира, она забыла о нас. Не только обо мне… она даже не приехала на похороны родителей. Я не знала, где её искать — письма до адресата не доходили, и лишь полгода спустя она прислала коротенькое письмецо с совой, смысл которого сводился к «у меня тут идёт война, я не смогла выделить время».  
  
Я помотал головой и сжал виски пальцами, внимательно слушая тётю. Слышать такое о маме… было не то, чтобы мерзко, но неприятно. Я понимал, что не ненавидят людей на пустом месте, и магический мир тётя Петунья не просто так не любит, и выплакалась она мне, но всё равно… какая-то крошечная часть меня хотела хорошо думать о родителях. Но не выходило. Реальность услужливо оскаливала передо мной пасть.  
  
— Но у нас разве не осталось никаких фотографий?  
  
— Нет, Гарри. После последней ссоры я всё выбросила, а потом мы постоянно переезжали… спроси в школе. Лили упоминала, что у неё целая куча друзей. Наверняка хоть кто-нибудь сможет тебе помочь, — она задумалась. — Хотя… я знаю… когда мы все были детьми, Лили подружилась с оборванцем по имени Сне… Снейп, кажется. Она его Севом называла. Наглый, бесцеремонный мальчишка, и в Хогвартсе они вместе учились, но на разных факультетах. Что с ним стало дальше, я не знаю, но спроси у кого-нибудь из профессоров. Хотя бы у этой женщины, которая приходила за тобой. Она же водила в магический мир за учебниками и Лили, так что должна знать.  
  
— Хорошо, тётя. Я запомню, — честно ответил я, когда она захлопнула книгу с громким стуком.  
  
— Хватит с нас на сегодня. Пойдёмте готовить торт… прощальная вечеринка не за горами. Надеюсь, вы мне поможете.  
  
— Да никаких проблем, — заявил я, и мы с Дадли понеслись на кухню, где вскоре и устроили шутливую битву за право полива торта из баночки с белым кремом.  
  
— Это буду я! — сопел более физически развитый брат, держа тюбик над головой и чуть в стороне.  
  
— Нет, я! — пропыхтел я, пытаясь дотянуться до него, но росту мне пока еще откровенно не хватало. Тётя покачала головой, с улыбкой наблюдая за нами и время от времени кидая взгляды на выпекающиеся в духовке коржи. Я тянулся, а Дадли всё старался убрать тюбик подальше и, оступившись, шмякнулся назад, в проход, выронив вожделенный крем. Я только охнул и приземлился сверху. Мне на голову шмякнулся тюбик, и несколько секунд мы напоминали кучу малу, пытаясь распутать собственные конечности.  
  
Наше сопение разбавил высокий тётин смех — она наблюдала за нами и смеялась. И когда она смотрела на нас, смех освещал её усталое лицо, а в глазах сияли звёзды. В тот момент она показалась мне самой лучшей на свете, потому что она — моя любимая тётя.  
  
Вечер перед отъездом на первый курс запомнился мне своим светом и теплом. Мы ели торт, смеялись и разговаривали. На заднем фоне шёл сериал «Инспектор Гаджет», который мы включили на кассете. Джейд крал со стола нарезанные на ужин остатки ветчины. Казалось, будто его пушистое тельце мелькает сразу везде.  
  
Тётя закатывала глаза, ругалась и грозилась закрыть его в другой комнате, но рука у неё так и не поднялась, и к полуночи он заснул у неё на коленях, свернувшись в клубочек. Мы пили сок, она красное вино, и когда она переложила Джейда, чтобы отойти в уборную, мы попробовали сей «божественный нектар» и синхронно скривились. Не знаю, как я выглядел, но выражение лица брата было непередаваемым.  
  
— Гадость-то какая, — буркнул Дадли вполголоса.  
  
— Фу! И как взрослые его пьют, — поддержал я.  
  
Мы бы наверняка еще некоторое время повозмущались, но тут тётя вернулась, налила себе еще, и веселье продолжилось. Время подбиралось уже к трём часам ночи — небывало для нас идти в кровать так поздно — когда она решила, что пора бы и честь знать. Завтра вставать очень рано. Впрочем, никого из нас это не смущало. Как добираться в Лондон, мы уже решили, а им обратно ехать несколько часов. Можно и найти время поспать. До школы, как я прочитал, дорога тоже неблизкая, так что отдохну, если захочется.  
  
Я как раз сгрузил гору посуды в раковину и уже закатывал рукава, чтобы приступить к тяжёлому неблагодарному занятию — мытью, когда моего слуха достиг голос тёти.  
  
— Оставь. Завтра приедем, помоем.  
  
Я спорить не стал — глаза уже немилосердно слипались, и я был бы не прочь оказаться в объятиях кровати. Так что в ответ на её слова мне осталось только угукнуть и поползти в сторону лестницы. Дадли уже чистил зубы — сверху доносился шум воды. Когда я поставил ногу на первую ступеньку ногу, мне на плечо легла рука.  
  
— А? — только и охнул я, скашивая глаза вбок. Тётины пальцы стискивали моё костлявое плечо слишком сильно, на мой вкус, но я не стал жаловаться. Её глаза блестели; вероятно, выпила она всё же больше, чем следовало.  
  
— Обещай мне, Гарри, — тихо сказала она таким серьёзным голосом, что с меня чуть вся сонливость не сошла, но спросить у меня не вышло. Она продолжила быстрее, чем мой засыпающий мозг среагировал. — Обещай, что вернёшься целым и невредимым. Обещай, что не умрёшь.  
  
— С чего бы я… — начал я, но она стиснула пальцы на моей многострадальной конечности сильнее, и я мучительно поморщился.  
  
— Обещай, что ты всегда будешь возвращаться, — потребовала она каким-то убитым голосом.  
  
— Но, тётя…  
  
— Обещай, я тебе говорю! — её голос резко стал куда выше и напомнил мне о детстве, когда она кричала, если я делал что-то не так. Меня ощутимо передёрнуло. Что за чёрт здесь творится? Я открыл было рот, толком не зная, то ли оправдываться, то ли ругаться, когда в неровном свете лампочки увидел текущие по её щекам слёзы. — Обещай, что ты не умрёшь!  
  
— Я… — в горле мигом образовался комок, но я справился с собой и продолжил. — Я обещаю, тётя. Я никогда вас не оставлю.  
  
— Ты можешь нас оставить, но не смей умирать! Не смей проигрывать. Я сильно разозлюсь, если ты проиграешь. Ты меня понял?! — она всхлипывала и шептала эти слова сквозь слёзы под моим удивлённым и растерянным взглядом.  
  
— Я не оставлю вас. Ведь вы — моя семья, — я сжал её узкую костлявую ладонь обеими руками и уверенно посмотрел ей в глаза. — Я справлюсь. Я обещаю.  
  
Она кивнула и вытерла слёзы воротником своего платья, а после отпустила меня, позволив беспрепятственно подняться на второй этаж. Сперва мне казалось, что после её слов я не усну, но мой мозг решил иначе и повёл меня на автопилоте. Я воспринял это с несказанным облегчением — слишком уж много информации для одного дня.  
  
Противный звон будильника ездил по ушам так, что мог и мёртвого из гроба поднять. Я только простонал и попытался закрыть уши подушкой. Мне адски хотелось спать — трёх часов сна моему растущему организму оказалось недостаточно. На соседней кровати что-то пробормотал Дадли и попытался метким ударом кулака снести орудие пыток и заставить его замолкнуть. Что-то упало на пол, но звон и не думал умолкать, такой же истошный и мерзкий, как раньше.  
  
— Гарри, Дадли, вставайте, или мы опоздаем на поезд, даже если поедем на чудо-автобусе. Умывайтесь и спускайтесь есть. Молоко я согрела, хлопья на столе. Давайте быстро, — преувеличенно бодрый голос тёти заставил меня нехотя открыть глаза, чтобы чуть не ослепнуть от яркого света, бьющего прямо в глаза. Я первым сполз с кровати и поплёлся чистить зубы. Веки ежесекундно стремились закрыться и остаться в этом положении, но я не позволял. Когда я вернулся к себе, будильник уже затих, взяв перерыв, а Дадли сопел, засунув голову под подушку. Разумеется, как я мог стерпеть такую несправедливость? Я начал его щекотать.  
  
— Эй, ты совсем с ума сошёл?! — возмутился тот, отбиваясь от меня, но я упрямо продолжал его тормошить, пока не заставил вылезти из тёплой постели и отправиться умываться, а сам вернул будильник на тумбочку и проверил содержимое своей сумки.  
  
— Гарри! Ты так стремишься опоздать на поезд?! Оправдываться перед директором этой школы будешь сам! — донёсся с первого этажа слегка рассерженный уже голос тёти, и я побежал вниз, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.  
  
— Это не я! Это Дадли заспался!  
  
— Надо было меня раньше разбудить! — брат вылетел из ванной, на ходу натягивая футболку. Я уже разлил нам обоим молока и насыпал хлопьев. Джейд важно вышел из ванной комнаты и стал тереться о мои ноги.  
  
— Слушай, попроси есть у тёти. Тебе ещё… вот чёрт, я же перенофку не куфил! — сообразил я, уже набив рот хлопьями и стал лихорадочно вспоминать всё ли положил. Сам не заметил, как поесть успел. Тётя бегала по дому, двадцать раз открывала мою сумку и спрашивала, всё ли я взял. Джейд атаковал её ноги, пока она не положила ему поесть и не забегала снова. Сидящая на подоконнике Хедвиг скептически наблюдала за нашим сумасшедшим домом.  
  
Без десяти девять мы дружной компанией выпали на улицу — на одном плече я тащил сумку, на другом сидел Джейд, ничуть не принимая в расчёт, что он подрос за этот месяц, а вот я не очень. К тому времени, как я взмахнул волшебной палочкой и на мой зов прибыл «Ночной Рыцарь», шея уже заныла.  
  
Кондуктор хотел представиться, но я уже взгромоздился на ступеньки, а Дадли помог забраться тёте.  
  
— Вокзал Кингс-Кросс в Лондоне. На троих, — сказал я, высыпал заранее заготовленную горстку мелочи в подставленные ладони и начал пробираться к хвосту автобуса. Джейд спрыгнул на сидение рядом со мной, вероятно, помня о прошлой поездке. Брат и тётя сели впереди и подготовились к худшему — я заранее их предупредил, что водят здесь резко, и едет сам автобус очень быстро, еще и прыгает в пространстве. Вариант не лучший, но шесть часов в одну сторону и шесть в другую… мне было очень жаль тётю с Дадли. Да и тогда бы пришлось выезжать еще вчера, арендовать комнату в отеле, а это стоит очень дорого. Так что «Ночной Рыцарь» сэкономит нам немало времени и денег.  
  
Сегодня здесь было достаточно многолюдно — я мог поспорить, что заметил несколько ребят в таких же мантиях, какие я заказал в магазине в магическом переулке. Правда, все они были постарше нас. Это путешествие не многим отличалось от прошлого — нас болтало, как в миксере. Снова. Разве что на сей раз пришлось терпеть немного дольше.  
  
К тому времени как автобус остановился в переулке возле вокзала, я уже морально готовился к тому, что расстанусь со своим завтраком и придётся ждать ужина в школе, но обошлось. Вместе со стайкой старших ребят мы вылезли из автобуса и проследовали на перрон. Джейд забрался в мою сумку и теперь балансировал там на груде учебников, высунув только голову и постоянно вертя ей в разные стороны. То, что мне было неудобно, его не смущало.  
  
Привокзальные часы показывали десять тридцать, когда мы добрались до разделительного барьера между платформами девять и десять. И все втроем почувствовали себя идиотами. Просто пройти сквозь… А вдруг это их колдовство не сработает, и мы врежемся в стену? Или я неправильно расслышал слова профессора? Вот смеху-то будет…  
  
Мы некоторое время мялись на перроне, переглядываясь, но вот увидели, как какой-то мальчик с чемоданом прошёл прямо сквозь стену, и убедились, что мы, кажется, действительно на месте. Тётя крепко сжала наши ладони и повела нас туда, где только что скрылся ученик школы. Я до последнего был уверен, что сейчас мы врежемся прямо в билетную кассу и на этом все закончится, но нет.  
Я зажмурился, готовясь к удару, но его не произошло.  
  
Я почувствовал, что тётя остановилась и дёрнула меня за руку. Только тогда я осмелился открыть глаза и оглядеться. Мы втроём находились на забитой людьми платформе, у которой стоял паровоз алого цвета. Надпись на табло гласила: «Хогвартс-экспресс. 11.00». Я оглянулся назад и увидел, что билетная касса исчезла, а на ее месте находится арка с коваными железными воротами и табличкой: «Платформа номер девять и три четверти».  
  
— Значит, мы на месте? — не очень уверенно спросил Дадли, озираясь и явно жалея, что у него нет лишних десяти пар глаз. Он-то, в отличие от меня, в магическом мире не побывал. Под ногами сновали разноцветные кошки, как похожие на моего Джейда, так и абсолютно обыкновенные. Везде собирались группками родители с детьми и просто дети и подростки. Старшие держались чуть в стороне от младших — но это-то как раз неудивительно.  
  
Над головой проплывали клубы сизого дыма, а уханье сов, разговоры взрослых, вопли детей и шум, доносящийся из первых вагонов, сливались в ту еще какофонию. Нет, выглядело-то всё прекрасно, но вот шуму столько... И никто за порядком, очевидно, не следил. Тётя поджала губы, но никак не прокомментировала.  
  
— Пошли, — сказала она мне в самое ухо. Иначе я бы и не услышал. Мы медленно пробирались сквозь толпу к хвосту поезда, где людей было поменьше, и вопли дотуда доносились куда тише. Мне показалось, что я заметил в толчее белобрысую макушку Драко, но подходить не стал. В поезде найдёмся, если надо будет.  
  
 — Бабушка, я снова потерял жабу, — сказал круглолицый мальчик моего возраста пожилой хорошо одетой даме.  
  
— Ох, Невилл, — вздохнула та, а мы продолжили пробираться к месту назначения.  
  
По дороге нам на глаза попалась группа подростков, которая кучковалась ближе к середине состава: темноволосый подросток показывал двум тощим нескладным рыжеволосым мальчишкам коробку.  
  
— Ну покажи, — потянул один из них. Тот хитро покачал головой, сделал задумчивый вид, а после приподнял крышку. Откуда высунулась волосатая паучья лапа. Меня ощутимо передернуло, и я начал активнее работать локтями, расчищая путь.  
  
И вот мы на месте. Я не очень уверенно смотрел на тётю с Дадли. Момент расставания наступил — пока мы ждали и пробирались сквозь людское море к нормальному входу, время приблизилось к одиннадцати, а мне ещё нужно было найти купе. Или с Драко, или без него, если тот не сможет сбежать от своих друзей. Я наотрез отказался ехать в большой компании незнакомцев, потому что все еще лелеял сладкие мечты поспать после почти бессонной ночи.  
  
— Ну… вот и всё, — нарушила она молчание, а после стиснула меня в объятиях. — Удачи тебе и хорошей учёбы. Не смей меня позорить. Я не требую от тебя отличных оценок по всем предметам, но чтобы не оказался в самом низу.  
  
— Да понял я, — пробурчал я не особо вдохновлённо. И тут такой момент испортила!  
  
Видимо заметив, что я дуюсь, она растрепала мне волосы. Джейд пощекотал кисточками на ушах мой бок, и я фыркнул и повернулся к Дадли. Мы пожали друг другу руки.  
  
— Береги тётю, — шепнул я ему, и он ответил мне серьёзным кивком.  
  
— Хорошо. А ты береги себя и не взорви там школу ненароком, — он расплылся в улыбке, мы переглянулись и рассмеялись. Тётя снова меня обняла так, что я чуть не задохнулся, а Джейд в сумке жалобно пискнул и яростно просверлил её взглядом.  
  
— Мы отправим к тебе Хедвиг, когда доберемся, — сказала она мне наставительно. — Лучше, чтобы у тебя к тому моменту уже было готово письмо.  
  
— Да-да. Прямо в поезде и начну, — пробурчал я, стараясь не расплыться в улыбке. Выходило отвратительно. Несмотря на горечь грядущей разлуки, я чувствовал себя счастливым, когда вскарабкался вверх по кривой двухступенчатой лестнице Хогвартс-экспресса и направился искать себе свободное купе. Желательно с видом на перрон. Я хотел помахать им, когда поезд отправится. Далеко идти не пришлось — самое последнее в хвостовом вагоне оказалось пустым, и я там с удовольствием устроился: из сумки извлёк недовольно бьющего хвостом Джейда и заранее заготовленный на всякий случай учебник по зельеварению. За этот месяц я читал в основном книги о магическом мире, а учебники так, проглядел. В школе еще надоесть успеет.  
  
Я устроился около окна и помахал родственникам. Дадли заметил первым и замахал в ответ. Народу на перроне уже поубавилось. Поезд должен был вот-вот отправиться, так что снаружи остались в основном взрослые. К тёте подошла пара. Светловолосый мужчина в строгом костюме, как из учебника по традициям, нёс в руках трость со змеиной головой. Даже немного издалека я рассмотрел, что он спокоен и отстранён, словно идеально контролирует свои эмоции. Его сопровождала высокая статная леди — на ней было роскошное бледно-голубое платье, а снежно-белые волосы неизвестный парикмахер уложил в очень красивую сложную причёску, которую обычно можно увидеть в учебниках истории век за восемнадцатый. Они поздоровались с тётей, мужчина что-то спросил, тётя ответила, немного обескураженно рассматривая пару.  
  
Любопытство разгорелось во мне с новой силой, я даже открыл окно, насколько позволяла конструкция паровоза, но гомон и вопли других школьников мешали мне расслышать слова. Вместо этого я слышал воркование какой-то матери над ребенком у соседнего вагона. Несчастная женщина что-то разглагольствовала о грязном носе своего отпрыска. Я не особо вслушивался, стараясь хотя бы понять реакцию тёти. Сперва она хмурилась — мне отсюда было прекрасно видно, а после её лицо разгладилось, и она отвечала уже с большим интересом, хотя в её движениях отчётливо читалась настороженность.  
  
Прозвучал свисток, и по перрону разнёсся крик «Поезд отправляется! Студентам просьба занять свои места. Провожающим покинуть салон Хогвартс-экспресса. Повторяю! Поезд…»  
  
Тётя и семейная чета оба отвлеклись от разговора и помахали — она мне, а леди — кому-то другому. Хотя она не столько махала, сколько просто подняла руку и несколько раз шевельнула пальцами. Я вывернул шею, но так и не понял, кому. Слишком уж много народу — некоторые мальчишки прямо по пояс вылезали из окон, и возникало впечатление, что они вывалятся, едва поезд тронется.  
  
Поезд двинулся с места и медленно начал набирать ход. Какая-то маленькая рыжеволосая девочка расплакалась и попыталась бежать следом, но быстро отстала. Я махал рукой тёте, пока перрон не скрылся из виду, когда Хогвартс-экспресс чуть вильнул вправо. Мимо замелькали дома, а я почувствовал предвкушение и некий страх — моё путешествие в другой мир началось.


	5. Chapter 5

Купе были рассчитаны на четырёх человек. Багаж предлагалось убрать либо под сидение, либо на полки. Я забросил сумку наверх, а ко мне на колени улёгся Джейд, положив конец моим размышлениям на тему «идти искать Драко или хрен с ним». Я пожал плечами и уткнулся в учебник. Захочет — сам отыщется.  
  
За окном мерно проплывали дома, которые впоследствии сменились полями. Поезд размеренно стучал колёсами, а я радовался, что шум из коридора сюда почти не доносится. Тишина и покой. Я успел прочитать уже первые три главы, посвящённые сперва технике безопасности, а потом простейшим рецептам — зелье от бородавок, от фурункулов; зелье, отнимающее память; зелье для очистки сознания.  
  
Я перелистнул страницу и хотел уже погрузиться в увлекательнейший рецепт зелья для мытья пола, когда дверца купе отъехала в сторону и на пороге возникла девочка моего возраста с длинными растрёпанными каштановыми волосами. На ней была шерстяная юбка и тёплая синяя водолазка.  
  
— Привет? Тут свободно? — не очень уверенно спросила она, осмотревшись. — А то в купе, где я хотела ехать, набились знакомые тех девочек, ну и…  
  
— Да, конечно. Проходи, — я с интересом пронаблюдал, как она втаскивает за собой здоровенный чемодан. Не то, чтобы мне было сложно помочь. Просто я немного удивился, учитывая, что у меня была лёгкая сумка. Впрочем, судя по её внешнему виду, девочка была такой же, как я. Из семьи маглов. Я решительно пресёк собственные размышления — это не моё дело. Я всё же переместил Джейда на сидение, встал и помог затолкать чемодан под сидение — он туда влез.  
  
— А… спасибо, — девочка улыбнулась мне, обнажив зубы со скобами.  
  
— Да ерунда. Кстати, меня зовут Гарри, — представился я первым, возвращаясь на своё место. Джейд сложил лапы и наблюдал за ней внимательным и слишком уж оценивающим для простого кота взглядом.  
  
— Я Гермиона, — отозвалась она и уже хотела спросить что-то ещё, но тут взгляд её внимательных карих глаз зацепился за учебник по зельеварению, лежащий рядом с Джейдом корешком вверх, и она просияла. — Ой, ты тоже читаешь? Я уже выучила несколько новых заклинаний из учебника и перечитала за месяц всё, что купила. Я постаралась запомнить, как можно больше. Возможно, у меня выйдет стать лучше всех. Так жаль, что нельзя колдовать дома. Я бы попробовала. Да, в моей семье нет волшебников, я была так ужасно удивлена, когда получила письмо из Хогвартса. Говорят, что это самая лучшая школа в мире.  
  
Я от удивления только и успевал хлопать глазами. Она говорила так быстро, что я едва успевал понимать, не то что отвечать.  
  
— Рад знакомству, Гермиона, — всё же вклинился я, когда у неё закончилось дыхание, и она начала набирать воздух, чтобы обрушить на мою голову ещё лавину информации. — Я тоже жил у маглов и узнал о школе месяц назад. Скажи, а зачем ты просидела всё время до школы за учебниками?  
  
Кажется, этот простой вопрос выбил её из колеи, и она ответила уже менее уверенно, усаживаясь на сидение и рассматривая меня.  
  
— Ну, чтобы учиться лучше всех.  
  
— А зачем? — снова спросил я. Ответом мне было молчание, и я даже сам растерялся. Нет, я мог понять и обосновать своё желание учиться — я хочу стать сильнее и защитить свою семью. Я, в принципе, могу представить, почему Драко хочет стать одним из лучших на курсе — он аристократ, наследник, от него много требуют. Так и не дождавшись ответа, я пожал плечами, сгрёб учебник обратно и хотел уже вернуться к чтению, как она все же робко брякнула:  
  
— Но мама всегда говорила…  
  
Я только поднял взгляд от книги, не прочитав название первого ингредиента, и парировал:  
  
 — А тётя хотела больше со мной побыть. Мы ведь потом почти полгода не увидимся, а будем только переписываться… А учебники я вот сейчас читаю, и в школе на учёбу налягу. Ведь чем там еще заниматься? Я «Историю Хогвартса» почитал — там и развлечений толком нет, кроме спортивной игры. Кажется, есть какие-то кружки, но они на старших курсах обычно.  
  
Она напряжённо о чём-то задумалась. Вероятно, я подкинул ей пищу для размышлений. Не удивлюсь, если она всё это время только училась — и всё. Я видел таких — в классе их не любили, но и не обижали сильно. А вдруг на контрольной списать не у кого?  
  
— Я… это… прости, — она опустила голову, и я удивлённо посмотрел на неё и понял, что она почему-то очень расстроилась. Если она тут еще и разревётся, я почувствую себя просто чудовищем. Хотя ничего такого ей не сказал. Поэтому учебник отъехал в сторону, и я поинтересовался:  
  
— Ты читала о традициях магического мира?  
  
— Традициях? — удивилась она, хлопая глазами. Джейд встал в охотничью стойку, повилял хвостом и перескочил на её сидение, бесцеремонно заваливаясь ей на колени и оставляя на юбке длинную шерсть. Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Ой, а это?.. — и принялась гладить котёнка по спине, а тот выгнулся, позволяя ей и щурясь от удовольствия.  
  
— Джейд, мой друг. Кажется, ты ему нравишься, — заметил я, внимательно рассматривая её. На самом деле я себя тоже чувствовал немного неуютно. Нельзя сказать, чтобы мы с братом часто общались с девчонками. Нет, разговаривали, конечно, но вот чтобы дружить… впрочем, с дружбой с окружающими вообще всё сложно выходило. А сейчас без Дадли мне было здорово не по себе.  
  
— Мне он тоже… А о традициях… Нет. Я прочитала «Взлёт и Падение Тёмных Искусств», много интересного о магах узнала в «Истории магии», но вот традиции… — она непонимающе посмотрела на меня. Я чувствовал, что она немного меня опасается. Наверняка боится, что обижу.  
  
— Я считаю, что это самое важное. Ну вот смотри, если бы ты поехала учиться в какую-нибудь китайскую школу, ты бы не стала разве узнавать о том, как они живут? — я вздохнул, не понимая, почему мне приходится объяснять самые очевидные вещи. Ладно, Гермиона не особо задумывается о таких высоких материях, но у неё же есть семья. Хотя… ну, не знаю. Мне было просто очень интересно читать о том, кто такие маги, как они живут. Особенно, когда я побывал на Диагон-Аллее. Ладно, я понимал, что не всем детям такое придёт в голову, но Гермиона-то, кажется, умная девочка.  
  
— Но мы же все в Англии живём, — немного непонимающе произнесла она.  
  
Наш разговор прервало появление тележки со сладостями. Пухлая продавщица приветливо нам улыбнулась и предложила нам что-нибудь купить. Ассортимент был достаточно велик: конфеты, шоколад, лакричные сладости, по длине и форме напоминающие волшебные палочки, шоколадные лягушки в коробочках. Я взял одну в руки и с удивлением уставился на неё. Мне показалось, или она и впрямь шевелится? Мы набрали всего понемногу; после я выбрал какой-то лимонад, потому что уже захотелось пить и, несмотря на возражения Гермионы, расплатился за всё сам.  
  
Возможно мы бы продолжили разговор, потому что девочка прожигала во мне взглядом дырку, но тут дверь купе отъехала в сторону, впуская внутрь Драко. На плече у него была практически такая же сумка, как и у меня, но наверняка дороже. Мы не переписывались как сумасшедшие, но я уже заметил, что у моего нового друга самомнение выше высотки, в которой я в Бирмингеме жил. Увидев Гермиону, он скривился и удивлённо на неё уставился. Она внимательно посмотрела на него в ответ, немного не понимая, что не так.  
  
— Какие-то проблемы? — уточнил я, когда воцарившееся молчание слишком уж затянулось.  
  
— Это… меня зовут Драко Малфой, — мальчик сделал глубокий вдох и удивил Гермиону тем, что вместо того, чтобы пожать её протянутую руку, наклонился и поцеловал воздух над тыльной стороной её ладони. Щеки девочки залила краска, и она поспешно посмотрела в пол.  
  
— Г-гермиона Грейнджер. Рада знакомству.  
  
Она уже не видела, как Драко морщил нос, а я, даром, что чуть не сполз с диванчика, стараясь не расхохотаться и надувая щёки, как хомяк, успел демонстративно показать ему кулак. Я сам не понимал, чего он со мной общается — он в письмах уже успел сказать, что у него есть знакомые. Неужели слава мальчика-который-выжил настолько его привлекла, что он предпочёл обществу аристократов компанию двух выросших среди маглов детей? Впрочем, голову я себе забивать себе этим не стал — я подстраиваться ни под кого не собирался. Я хотел с ним общаться, а он хотел дружить со мной — если язык не сдержит, то получит.  
Джейд скептически оценил новоявленного соседа, абсолютно не впечатлился и остался валяться на коленях Гермионы. Девочка поглаживала его пальцами по пушистой шерсти, стараясь скрыть смущение.  
  
— Вот поэтому надо читать традиции. Девушка не пожимает руку, а даёт её поцеловать, — заметил я, откусывая еще один кусок шоколадки и подталкивая Драко упаковку с шоколадной лягушкой. — Будешь?  
  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы я совсем уж не стеснялся, но мы с Драко уже успели пообщаться совиной почтой, и вообще у меня к тому времени было жизненного опыта побольше, чем у этих комнатных цветков, так что скрывать лишние эмоции я научился вполне успешно.  
  
— Хорошо… А у тебя есть эта книга? — не очень уверена спросила она.  
  
— Да. Тебе сейчас достать или уже когда приедем?  
  
Я уже нашёл всё, что мне нужно было выписать. Я завёл себе достаточно плотную тетрадь, где взялся записывать свои впечатления о магическом мире. Не то, чтобы дневник — скорее смесь ежедневника и блокнота для заметок.  
  
— Ну… это… можно, когда приедем, — она, наконец, подняла на нас взгляд и немного успокоилась. Я по её взгляду понял, что она просто меня стеснять не хочет, поэтому полез за сумкой, извлёк оттуда толстенный учебник и под пристальным взглядом Драко передал его девочке. Она вцепилась в книгу, а я как раз вспомнил, что хотел узнать у друга и поинтересовался:  
  
— Слушай, а можно как-нибудь зачаровать тетрадь, чтобы её содержимое было только тебе видно?  
  
— Можно, — он кивнул, открывая коробочку с лягушкой и с ходу откусывая ей голову. Лапки ещё дрыгались, когда я таращился на это чудо. — Попроси преподавателя чар, когда приедем. Мы сами еще не сможем, потому что не знаем ничего.  
  
— Спасибо, — и я вновь перевёл взгляд на Гермиону, которая, очевидно, чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, разрываясь между желанием уткнуться в интересную книгу и пониманием, что прерывать беседу таким образом попросту невежливо. После короткой внутренней борьбы, которая отражалась на лице, она всё-таки отложила её в сторону и посмотрела на меня. — Мы с Драко встретились на Диагон-Аллее, так что, можно сказать, знакомы. Можем дружить все вместе, если хочешь.  
  
На самом деле я преследовал несколько целей. Во-первых, хотел понять, как дело обстоит с ситуацией с маглорождёнными по реакции Драко. Во-вторых, посмотреть, что скажет Гермиона. В-третьих…, а в-третьих, мне она просто понравилась. Как человек. Она выглядела неглупой, просто какой-то очень зашуганной, спрятавшейся в заботливо выстроенных стенах. Я хотел узнать её поближе. Я вообще привык доверять своему чутью — не раз оно помогало нам с Дадли уносить ноги из притонообразных квартирок.  
  
Драко очень хотел что-то сказать, у него аж лицо покраснело, и я на мгновение испугался, что сейчас и дым из ушей повалит, но он сдержался. Это аристократическое воспитание? Впечатляет. Я, может, и стал поспокойнее, чем был раньше, но иногда вёл себя слишком уж импульсивно. Особенно в критической ситуации. На мои жалобы тётя только пожала плечами и посоветовала мне почаще думать, а брат усмехнулся и порекомендовал приглядываться к другим людям и их реакциям на события.  
  
— А можно? — не очень уверенно спросила Гермиона, но на её лице уже расплывалась широкая улыбка. Значит, я верно угадал. Не так уж у неё много было друзей, раз она так отчаянно решила ухватиться за шанс. Драко некоторое время сидел, соображая, что ему делать дальше — может, иногда он и ведет себя как аристократ, но моментами — сущий ребёнок. Даже я лучше эмоции на своём лице контролирую.  
  
— Странный вопрос. Что нам мешает попробовать? — честно ответил я, глядя ей в глаза. Наконец, она уверенно кивнула.  
  
— Тогда да, я хочу, — твёрдо ответила она.  
  
Играющий роль светофора Драко (иначе я никак не могу объяснить его смену цвета), наконец до чего-то додумался, перестал мять левой рукой манжет своей рубашки и спросил:  
  
— Кто на какой факультет хочет?  
  
— Я, наверное, послушаюсь шляпу, — сказал я лишь на несколько мгновений опередив уже набиравшую в грудь воздух Гермиону, к которой возвращалась уверенность в себе. — Но если конкретно, то я надеюсь попасть на Рейвенкло.  
  
— А я хочу на Гриффиндор, — выпалила девочка, дождавшись своей очереди. — Там учился Альбус Дамблдор. Ну… или можно на Рейвенкло, — уже менее уверенно добавила она.  
  
— Я бы на твоём месте… — Драко хотел что-то сказать, но осёкся на полуслове, задумавшись ненадолго. Гермиона не очень уверенно на него посмотрела и уже хотела его спросить, что он имел в виду, как вмешался я.  
  
— Я бы пошёл на твоём месте в Рейвенкло, а не в Гриффиндор.  
  
— Почему? — удивилась она, поглаживая Джейда. Котёнок вытянулся и поскрёб когтями красную обивку сидения, оставляя на нём тонкие, но различимые полоски. Ничего, они маги, сами всё отремонтируют. Уж то, что магия очень облегчает жизнь, я успел понять.  
  
— Потому что любишь учиться, а вот на Гриффиндоре учиться не очень-то любят— объяснил я. Во время нашей с Драко переписки мы затронули тему факультетов, и сложно было не заметить его намёков. Он описывал недостатки факультетов, и, пусть он был предвзят, я тоже придерживался мнения, что мне там делать нечего. Безбашенной храбрости я в себе не находил. А если она и существовала где-то глубоко внутри, то мне, наоборот, надо учиться думать головой, а не бросаться грудью на баррикады, размахивая волшебной палочкой. Мне слишком была дорога собственная шкура. Когда смотришь в глаза смерти, начинаешь осознавать цену жизни. К тому же я дал обещание тёте и был намерен его выполнить. Да и вообще… когда я читал описание факультета, я не видел себя в этих строчках.  
  
— А… ну понятно, — Гермиона задумалась. Судя по её серьёзному взгляду и сведённым друг к другу бровям, она никак не могла принять то, что каким-то людям не нравится учиться. — Но я очень хотела найти там друзей… потому что прочитала… ну, что там все дружные, всегда помогают друг другу.  
  
— То есть в твоём понимании на других факультетах люди друг с другом не общаются и не дружат? — хихикнул я, не удержавшись. Слишком уж меня забавляла ситуация. Драко не удержался и тоже фыркнул в кулак, за что был удостоен внимательного взгляда Гермионы. Драко подозрительно притих — в письмах он обычно расхваливал свой дом, свою семью, своё происхождение и всякое-всякое. А тут…  
  
— Гарри прав, — наконец сказал он, вероятно, понимая, что я замолчал, потому что жду реакции от него. — Везде можно найти друзей, но лучше, чтобы у тебя с ними были какие-то общие интересы. А раз ты любишь учиться и много читаешь, то там сможешь найти себе куда больше знакомых, с которыми тебе будет интересно.  
  
Гермиона замолчала, насупилась и напряжённо задумалась. Она довольно забавно хмурилась, сводя брови вместе и время от времени покачивая головой в такт своим мыслям. Драко внимательно смотрел на неё и тоже помалкивал, словно опасаясь её сбить. Когда я кинул на него взгляд, то подумал, что слишком уж он внимательно её разглядывает. Показалось, наверное.  
  
— Хорошо. Если шляпа предложит мне пойти на Рейвенкло, то я не стану с ней спорить, — согласилась она, наконец. — А ты куда хочешь?  
  
— Я собираюсь на Слизерин. Там училась вся моя семья испокон веков, — спокойно и уверенно ответил Драко. Он говорил так, будто всё уже было предопределено.  
  
— Но это же факультет тёмных магов! — возмутилась Гермиона. Впрочем, достаточно вяло, без огонька. По крайней мере о гриффиндорцах Драко вечно распинался с куда большим запалом, а в книгах темных магов выставляли, по меньшей мере, чудовищами.  
  
— А что такое тёмная магия? — уточнил я у Гермионы. Помнится, с родственниками мы также пытались разобраться, но так и не поняли. Слишком уж размытым было это определение. По крайней мере в тех книгах, которые я купил.  
  
— Ну… та, которая может причинить человеку вред, — задумавшись, предположила она, начиная жевать купленную шоколадку. Джейд встал на задние лапы и резко дёрнул за обёртку так, что девочка уронила её себе на колени.  
  
— Неправильный ответ, — я покачал головой, пока она боролась с котёнком, который упрямо пытался выклянчить себе кусочек сладкого. — Например, заклинанием Сонорус, которым усиливают громкость голоса для каких-нибудь матчей, можно оглушить человека, если хорошенько поорать ему в ухо. Можно и ненадолго, а постаравшись, навсегда. Сизор, заклинание ножниц, может отсечь ухо или нос.  
  
Девочка распахнула глаза в удивлении и уставилась на меня, а Джейд воспользовался её замешательством и спёр у неё только начатую плитку. Но теперь уже отобрал я, отломил ему маленький кусочек, половину оставил нам, а остальное вернул Гермионе.  
  
— Но… но… — заикалась девочка. Драко тоже выглядел ошеломлённым, но на его лице помимо удивления читалось яркое любопытство и, если я не ошибаюсь, одобрение. Не то, чтобы я собирался под него подстраиваться, но всегда приятно встретиться с человеком, который умеет думать. Может, младший Малфой и вёл себя как самоуверенный болван, дураком его нельзя было назвать однозначно.  
  
— Вот видишь? Немало простых заклинаний можно использовать для того, чтобы причинить вред человеку. Или даже в обычном бою, если как следует подумать, — вздохнул я, забирая у неё расшалившегося котёнка и начиная его поглаживать ласково, чтобы он успокоился. Джейд немного повозился и угомонился. — Давай теперь всю магию объявим тёмной.  
  
— Но в книгах же написано… — только и пробормотала девочка, не особо даже слушая меня.  
  
Тут наше уединение нарушили. Дверь купе резко отъехала в сторону, и внутрь заглянул рыжеволосый веснушчатый мальчишка. Постучаться перед этим он не потрудился. Впрочем, как и поздороваться.  
  
— Поттер в этом году должен ехать в Хогвартс. Не видели? — он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но увидел Малфоя и подозрительно на него уставился. Драко вернул на место маску самодовольного засранца и процедил, манерно растягивая слова:  
  
— А с какой целью интересуешься? Тебе-то что до Поттера?  
  
— Дружить с ним буду, — сообщил он с такой железобетонной уверенностью, что я чуть воздухом не подавился и на некоторое время лишился дара речи.  
  
— А с чего ты взял, что он захочет с тобой дружить? — подивился такой невиданной наглости Драко. Впрочем, кажется, даже Гермиона рот открыла от удивления.  
  
— Ну… это… — вероятно тщательного обоснования данному утверждению не нашлось, потому что на мгновение он растерялся, словно не знал, что ответить, а после неожиданно выпалил. — Ну уж явно со мной, а не с Малфоем! Ведь такие как вы его родителей убили!  
  
— Ты что, ещё лично мою семью обвинить собираешься?! — Драко вскочил со своего места, сжимая кулаки, заводясь просто с пол-оборота. — Да с такими как ты любой человек рядом сесть побрезгует! Даже не поздоровался, когда влетел. Ты в свинарнике вырос, что ли?  
  
— Ой, какие умные слова мы знаем! Ты вообще когда-нибудь свиней видел, Малфой?! Вот они на тебя похожи! — фыркнул мальчишка.  
  
— Значит у тебя всё-таки большой опыт! — восхитился Драко. Казалось, что они вот-вот схватятся в рукопашной, поэтому я медленно сказал:  
  
— Я вижу, что манеры у гриффиндорцев страдают, как и ходит молва.  
  
— А ты еще кто такой? — накинулся на меня мальчик, даже не дослушав. — Тоже из… этих? — он бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в медленно закипающего Драко.  
  
— Показывать пальцем неприлично, — среагировала девочка, словно выдала отточенную до автоматизма фразу.  
  
— А ты вообще молчи! Вроде с виду адекватная, а сидишь с этими… этими слизнями! — мальчишка аж надулся от ярости, словно жаба, и веснушки на носу и на щеках выделялись ещё ярче.  
  
Гермиона растерянно захлопала ресницами, не понимая, чего такого сказала. И выглядела она такой невинно беззащитной, что я начал выходить из себя. Я никогда не чурался драки, но, если уж начиналась словесная перепалка, выходила она… изящнее, что ли. Но поливать грязью незнакомого человека, которого впервые видишь… Это было слишком. Я поднял со стола конфету в обёртке и запустил в сторону мальчишки. А кидался я метко — мы с Дадли камушки по мишеням кидали. Учитывая, что ещё придал ему ускорение магией, как уже делал.  
  
Мальчишка взвизгнул и отшатнулся, зажимая лоб, куда прилетел мой снаряд. Я поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Очень невежливо с моей стороны прерывать вашу высокоинтеллектуальную беседу таким грубым образом, но вы ведете себя не так, как подобает воспитанному человеку.  
  
Драко уже хотел выхватить палочку, но я жестом показал ему, мол, не надо.  
  
— Мало того, что вы влетели сюда и сразу же накинулись на моих друзей с оскорблениями, так еще и явно нарываетесь на драку. Может выйдем тогда из купе, и я удовлетворю ваше отчаянное желание, — я осознавал, что говорю, как какой-то пафосный герой из детского мультфильма. Собственно, оттуда я это и взял, перемешал с вычитанными и застрявшими в голове формулировками из книги о традициях и выдал, обескуражив всех. Гермиона вытаращила на меня глаза. Драко выглядел не лучше и лишь прикрыл ладонью рот, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
  
Мальчик некоторое время сверлил меня полным ненависти взглядом голубых глаз, а потом хлопнул дверью так, что аж сидения затряслись. Раздались торопливые удаляющиеся от нашего купе шаги, и вскоре всё стихло. Он… купился? Я, давясь истерическим хохотом, хлопнулся обратно на сидение. Драко сел рядом, а после мы все втроем переглянулись и снова рассмеялись.  
  
Хохотали мы долго. У меня даже живот заболел, а на глазах слёзы выступили. Как вообще можно было воспринять всю ту чушь, что я нёс, серьёзно? У меня аж рёбра заболели, и я с трудом успокоился, но всё еще хихикал. Джейд, взбаламученный произошедшим, гордо задрал пушистый хвост, перебрался на другое сидение и развалился рядом с Гермионой, неодобрительно таращась на нас. В его глазах прямо читалось превосходство.  
  
— И ч-что это было? — все ещё держась за живот, спросила Гермиона, налив себе в стаканчик лимонада дрожащей рукой, и выпив его одним глотком.  
  
— Это мальчишка из семьи Уизли, — пояснил для нас Драко, успокаиваясь и снова возвращаясь к своей повседневной манере общения с теми, кого он знает. Значит, на публику он играет определённую роль. Ну, в данном случае попытался, но не вышло. Они оба выглядели не очень. Однако сама идея мне пришлась по вкусу. Пожалуй, мне тоже стоит выбрать стиль общения. У меня слишком много того, чем я не хотел бы делиться с окружающими. И вообще, у меня ещё неожиданная слава, а подстраиваться под кого попало я не хочу… Посмотрю по ситуации и решу.  
  
— И что за Уизли? — уточнил я. Фамилия была знакомой. Уизли… Уизли. Чёрт, что-то вертится на задворках сознания, но не желает подходить ближе и ловиться на наживку. Причём не так уж давно я читал. Да, наверное, именно читал.  
  
— Светленькие, — презрительно фыркнул Драко. — Ненавидят всех, кто, по их мнению, тёмный и ужасный маг. Причём принадлежность к чёрной магии определяется преимущественно учёбой на Слизерине. Всё как по книжкам.  
  
— Это заметно, но я так и не понял, причём здесь Гермиона, — недовольно произнёс я и налил себе лимонада в тот стакан, откуда пила девочка. Я сомневался, что Драко будет пить с кем-то из одного же сосуда. Аристократ и всё такое. Я сперва хотел и его уколоть — он отреагировал ненамного лучше этого Уизли, но всё же не стал. Мы только все успокоились, да и я уже почти считал Драко своим другом. Он даже сдержался и не нахамил с ходу девочке, хотя я бы не удивился, если бы он это сделал. И вообще. Осталось у меня достаточно мерзкое послевкусие после всей этой ситуации.  
  
— И я не понял, — вполне искренне отозвался Драко, налил лимонада и себе, и, попивая его маленькими глотками, посмотрел на Гермиону и наставительно сказал: — Вот это — гриффиндорец. Ты уверена, что всё еще хочешь туда?  
  
Та достаточно уверенно покачала головой. Даже ни секунды не задумывалась. Нет, разумеется, я не соглашался бы с ходу с тем утверждением, что все до единого гриффиндорцы такие. Людей вообще не стоит разносить по категориям, но если это всё же «наиболее типичный представитель», то… при этой мысли меня прошиб холодный пот.  
  
Мы еще некоторое время сидели, отвлечённо болтая о всякой ерунде. Гермиона немного рассказала о себе. Оказалось, что её родители оба работают дантистами, и вообще они удивились, когда узнали о том, что она колдунья. Но всё же отпустили её.  
  
— И они даже не препятствовали? И не захотели узнать, куда тебя отпускают? Им совсем не было интересно? — с сомнением переспросил я. Ещё больше подобная информация не вязалась с тем, что Гермиона утверждала, что у неё любящие и понимающие родители. Тогда как? Я решил, что, когда буду писать тёте, обязательно отправлю номер телефона родителей Гермионы, чтобы она сама с ними поговорила. У меня были лишь странные неоформившиеся подозрения, которые я и толком-то в слова облечь не мог.  
  
— Ну… с ними поговорила профессор Макгонагалл. И всё, — девочка только безмятежно пожала плечами. Я сразу же задумался: может это со мной что-то не так? Я вижу подвох буквально во всём. Впрочем, мне удалось пока выкинуть это из головы, и мы просто продолжили болтать. Драко просвещал нас с Гермионой касательно квиддича, а мы внимали его великой мудрости. Или как-то так.  
  
За окном уже начало темнеть, когда раздался робкий и неуверенный стук в дверь нашего купе. Мы даже не сразу заметили, увлечённые обсуждением какого-то квиддичного матча. Драко, как истинный фанат, притащил с собой толстую книгу «История Квиддича, как она есть» и сейчас тыкал пальцем в одну из картинок, рассказывая, как проходил самый лучший из матчей, которые он посетил, и оживлённо жестикулируя.  
  
— А… тсс! — вдруг замерла Гермиона, и я замолчал, прислушиваясь. Драко осёкся на полуслове, но тоже замолчал. Стук повторился, и на сей раз за ним последовал негромкий робкий голос:  
  
— Можно войти?  
  
— Да, конечно! — отозвался я уверенно. Наш гость отодвинул в сторону дверь и зашёл внутрь. Это был пухлощёкий круглолицый мальчик в длинной мантии. Полы были немного длинноваты, и он даже успел споткнуться.  
  
— Привет, — махнул я ему дружелюбно рукой, приветствуя его от лица всей компании. Драко придирчиво его осмотрел и расслабился.  
  
— П-привет. И-извините, если помешал. Я п-просто хотел спросить, не в-видели ли вы жабу? — заикаясь спросил у нас мальчик. Он переминался с ноги на ногу и, судя по его взволнованному лицу, нервничал.  
  
— Жабу? — вполне искренне удивились мы с Гермионой, а Драко снисходительно на нас посмотрел, как на маленьких, и объяснил:  
  
— Вы забыли, что там в списке к школе было? Можно привезти с собой кота или сову. Жабу тоже взять можно, но это не самый популярный питомец сейчас.  
  
— А что произошло с твоей жабой? — спросила у мальчика девочка. — Кстати, я Гермиона. Это Гарри и Драко. А ты?  
  
— А я Невилл… Тревор опять сбежал, — виновато пояснил он, будто это произошло из-за него. — Я заглянул в аквариум, а там пусто. Вот… уже почти час ищу, весь поезд обошёл, а его нигде нет. Вот я и решил… может, вы его видели.  
  
— А давай мы тебе поможем, — вдруг предложила Гермиона, пылая энтузиазмом. Джейд лениво потянулся и перебрался к Драко на сидение.  
  
— Я тут останусь, — открестился уже нагревший место Малфой после секундного раздумья. — Смысл идти огромной компанией? Чтобы не помещаться в других купе?  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда присмотри за Джейдом и вещами, — легко согласился я и вышел вместе с Гермионой и Невиллом в коридор. Там я обратился к мальчику: — Ты везде смотрел?  
  
— А… да, — он даже растерялся. Мы как-то напористо решили ему навязаться в помощники. Впрочем, казалось, что он не слишком-то возражает. И, судя по нарисовавшемуся на открытом лице облегчению, даже рад.  
  
— Пойдём в твой вагон. Ещё раз там поищем, — предложил я.  
  
То, как мы перебирались из вагона в вагон, заслуживает отдельной истории. Дверь распахнулась, в лицо ударил холодный ночной воздух. У меня закололо щёки, а на лице сама собой расплылась довольная улыбка. Где-то высоко в небе сияли звёзды, холодный ветер бил по ушам, но мне отчего-то стало весело. И я сделал большой шаг и уцепился за дверь на противоположной стороне, а после зашёл.  
  
— Давай сюда! — крикнул я Гермионе. Она стояла на самом краю и тщетно пыталась пригладить волосы, которые трепал ветер. А после бросила это гиблое дело и перепрыгнула ко мне. Спустя некоторое время к нам присоединился Невилл, на которого я посмотрел с уважением. Если он обыскал весь поезд, постоянно прыгая из вагона в вагон… Достаточно храбро. — Сколько нам еще идти до твоего вагона?  
  
— Еще два, — пробормотал он и решительно повёл нас.  
  
— Невилл, а ты куда собираешься? — полюбопытствовала Гермиона, когда мы уже почти добрались до следующего вагона.  
  
— Ну… я пойду на Гриффиндор, наверное. Бабушка говорит, что раз я похож на отца, то я и должен там учиться, — негромко пробормотал он. Гермиона закатила глаза, дёрнула его за плечо и развернула к себе. Он аж испугался и втянул голову в плечи. Я непонимающе на неё посмотрел.  
  
— Ты — это ты. Вон какой храбрый — прыгал через эту пропасть. Мне вот страшно было, а ты раз — и всё! Ты очень преданный друг. Тревору так повезло, что у него есть такой хозяин, — заявила она. — Поэтому поступай так, как велит тебе сердце.  
  
Мальчик только захлопал глазами на такие откровения. Я, признаться, тоже. «И что это было? И зачем?» Вопрос остался без ответа, так что мы просто продолжили путь.  
  
— Знаешь, думаю, Тревор бы такую пропасть не перепрыгнул, — сказал я мальчику достаточно уверенно, когда мы добрались до нужного вагона. — Он должен быть где-то здесь. Давай искать.  
  
Мы проходили по вагону и снова опрашивали учеников, не видели ли они жабу. Некоторые терпеливо отвечали, другие огрызались, но меня мало интересовала их реакция. Чем дальше мы шли, тем печальнее становился Невилл и тем сильнее хмурилась Гермиона. Мне уже даже самому стало интересно, куда же эта несчастная жаба запропастилась.  
  
Я постучался в предпоследнее купе, где сидели две девочки в мантиях с сине-серебристыми нашивками, а одна в простенькой, как наши. Видимо, второй и первый курс. Они отвлеклись от разговора и посмотрели на нас.  
  
— Привет, — сказал я уверенно. — Вы жабу не видели?  
  
Сидящая ближе к выходу девочка недовольно сморщила нос и посмотрела на меня кислым взглядом, а после сказала:  
  
— Ну мы же уже сказали, что нет.  
  
— А… это… — раздался неуверенный голос из самого угла. Оказалось, что в купе сидело четыре девочки, а не три. Я даже глаза потёр, чтобы удостовериться, что я не сплю. В углу сидела бледная светловолосая девочка в потрёпанной чёрной мантии. — И-извините.  
  
Её соседки удивлённо уставились на неё, словно сами увидели её впервые в жизни. Выглядело это достаточно забавно. Девочка достала из-за пазухи большую коричневую жабу.  
  
— Вот… вы её ищете?  
  
— Тревор! — воскликнул Невилл, выхватил её у девочки из рук и прижал к себе. — Спасибо огромное! Я же тебя обыскался! Не смей опять убегать! — последние слова предназначались жабе.  
  
— Спасибо, — повторила Гермиона, которая выглядывала из-за моего плеча. — А где ты её нашла?  
  
— Ну… я вышла и нашла её у входа в уборную, — пробормотала она, глядя в пол. — Я боялась, что на неё кто-нибудь наступит, и поэтому взяла к себе. Я не знала, чья она и подумала, что её будут искать…  
  
— Спасибо! — ещё раз повторил сияющий от радости Невилл. Новонайденный Тревор явно не выглядел особо счастливым, что снова обрёл хозяина. По крайней мере, морда у него была какой-то обречённой. — Я…  
  
Тут на весь поезд прогремело объявление. «Уважаемые пассажиры, мы прибываем на станцию Хогсмид через пятнадцать минут. Просим вас переодеться в школьные мантии и приготовиться к высадке. Ваши сумки и чемоданы оставьте здесь. Их доставят в школу позднее. Повторяю! Уважаемые пассажиры…»  
  
— Побежали! — воскликнула Гермиона и потащила меня за собой. Я спорить не стал и развил такую приличную скорость, что чуть не врезался в дверь в самом конце вагона. Мы неслись по коридорам, чуть ли не сталкиваясь с такими же, как мы, опаздывающими переодеться школьниками, которые до этого носились по коридорам или сидели в купе друг у друга.  
  
— Я уж думал вы не успеете, — фыркнул Драко, запихнул какую-то книгу к себе в сумку, скинул туда же остатки сладостей, а после закинул ремешок себе на плечо и вышел наружу. — Пойдём, подождём, пока она переоденется.  
  
— Сейчас. Я только мантию накину, — отозвался я, достал из сумки заранее заготовленное одеяние и присоединился к Драко, на ходу её натягивая. Я ещё дома надел длинные чёрные штаны и серую кофту, которые смотрелись вполне обычно на улицах города и не выглядели бы странно и в школе. Они были достаточно чистыми и условно новыми. Мы с тётей купили их в секонд-хенде специально для школы, как и кучу всякого абсолютно ненужного на мой взгляд и совершенно необходимого с её точки зрения барахла. Ну, по крайней мере, я надеялся, что не ударю лицом в грязь. — Как в этой одежде? Нормально? — уточнил я у друга на всякий случай.  
  
— Сойдёт, — он осмотрел меня и удовлетворённо кивнул. А вскоре к нам вышла Гермиона в длинной мантии поверх юбки до колен и синего свитера, держа на руках недовольного Джейда. Тот снова взгромоздился мне на плечо, несмотря на мои возмущённые вопли. А тут как раз прогудел гудок, и тот же голос машиниста объявил:  
  
— Мы прибываем на станцию Хогсмид. Просим всех студентов приготовиться к высадке. Пожалуйста, не толпитесь в коридорах. Никого из вас не забудут.  
  
Постепенно поезд замедлял ход, пока не остановился. Его ощутимо тряхнуло, и мы с десятком таких же хитрецов, столпившихся у выхода из вагона, чуть не попадали на пол. В коридоре уже возникла жуткая толчея, и нас практически сплющило между стоящими перед нами старшекурсниками и напирающими сзади другими школьниками. Хорошо хоть мой питомец вовремя почуял, куда ветер дует, и залез ко мне под мантию.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд я оказался на тускло освещённой каменной платформе вместе с толпой других студентов. Мне в ухо сопела Гермиона, которая намертво вцепилась в мою мантию, и только поэтому всё еще оставалась рядом со мной. Оглядевшись, я понял, что Малфой потерялся где-то в этой толчее, и я пока не собирался его искать. Не кошелёк с деньгами — сам найдётся. Самим бы не попасть куда не следует.  
  
Мы растерянно озирались, кутаясь в мантии. Холодный ветер пронизывал до костей, и вообще погода была не по-осеннему холодная. Неподалёку появился расплывчатый оранжевый огонёк и по платформе разнёсся громкий зычный голос:  
  
— Первокурсники! Первокурсники! Все сюда! Собирайтесь рядом со мной!  
  
Над морем голов, словно гора, возвышался человек. Самый настоящий великан — чуть ли не три с половиной метра, наверное. В его огромной руке болталась такая же немаленькая лампа.  
  
— Меня зовут Хагрид, — пробасил он, приподнимая лампу и осматривая нас и щурясь от слишком уж неяркого света. Он словно пытался нас пересчитать, но сбивался и постоянно начинал с начала. Мы с Гермионой оказались где-то в начале толпы будущих первокурсников. А вокруг было слишком темно, чтобы мы могли поискать Драко. — Все здесь? — через некоторое время спросил он. На платформе народу поубавилось — часть ребят ушла куда-то, но я затруднялся даже указать направление. Вокруг царила кромешная тьма.  
  
Фонари придумали для маглов, что ли? Маги считают ниже своего достоинства поставить парочку на платформу, чтобы никто из младшекурсников не потерялся? Я в себе был уверен. Как и в своих друзьях, но вот тот же Невилл выглядел как человек, который вполне может заблудиться.  
  
— Все собрались? — повторил Хагрид, ещё раз нас осмотрел и сказал. — Тогда все за мной! Не отставайте и смотрите под ноги!  
  
После этого он развернулся и быстрыми шагами направился куда-то в темноту. Мы, плотной стайкой, последовали за ним. Все молчали, и со всех сторон до меня доносилось только сосредоточенное сопение и пыхтение. Мы шагали по узкой тропинке, с двух сторон окружённой деревьями, стволы которых тускло поблескивали в неровном свете качающегося фонаря в руке великана.  
  
— Ещё несколько секунд, и вы увидите Хогвартс! — крикнул Хагрид, не оборачиваясь.  
  
— О-о-о! — все мы были единодушны в своём мнении. Я и сам стоял, раскрыв от удивления рот. Нет, я читал Историю Хогвартса и видел его изображение на картинке. Но книга — это одно, а видеть самому — совсем другое.  
  
Мы находились на берегу большого чёрного озера. А на другой его стороне, на вершине скалы, раскинулся гигантский замок с башенками и бойницами. Во многих окнах горел свет, другие же были абсолютно темны. Звезды рассыпали покрывало прямо над ним, и создавалось просто волшебное впечатление.  
  
— По четыре человека в одну лодку — не больше, — скомандовал Хагрид, указывая на целую флотилию маленьких лодочек у самого берега. Мы с Гермионой оказались в одной лодке с Невиллом и той молчаливой девочкой, которая помогла нам найти жабу. Она смотрела ровным равнодушным взглядом на водную гладь, и у меня несколько раз возникало впечатление, что её вообще здесь нет. Что за чертовщина вообще?  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — попыталась Гермиона продолжить прерванный разговор. Девочка чуть подняла голову и посмотрела на нас, а после снова отвернулась и продолжила любоваться зеркальной гладью озера.  
  
— Салли-Энн Перкс. А… вас? — в её голосе звучало смущение.  
  
— Я Гарри Дурсль, — представился я. Гермиона насупилась и посмотрела на меня подозрительно. С чего бы это?  
  
— Гермиона Грейнджер, — со вздохом представилась она.  
  
— Невилл Лонгботтом, — снова сказал мальчик. Он крепко прижимал к себе сучащего перепончатыми лапками Тревора, словно боясь, что тот опять удерёт.  
  
— Ты только не отпускай, а то вдруг в озеро уронишь, — посоветовал я ему. Невилл испуганно уставился на своего любимца и отсел как можно дальше от края, при этом чуть не столкнув в воду свою соседку. Она, однако, не высказала никакого недовольства. Зато вот он залился краской и принялся путано извиняться.  
  
— Расселись? — прокричал Хагрид, у которого была своя собственная лодка. — Тогда вперёд!  
  
Лодки заскользили по воде и двинулись в сторону замка. Невилл и Салли повернули головы, силясь разглядеть приближающийся замок. Учитывая, что мы сидели лицом друг к другу, совсем не простая задача. Я тоже завороженно разглядывал каменную громаду на утёсе. Тут как раз из-под мантии вылез Джейд и устроился у меня на коленях, щуря свои янтарные глаза на яркие огни впереди.  
  
Чем ближе мы подплывали, тем больше и внушительнее казался замок. Я завороженно его разглядывал, Гермиона что-то неразборчиво пищала от восхищения.  
  
— Пригнитесь! — прокричал великан, когда мы уже подплывали к утёсу. Мы послушались, но откуда-то со стороны донеслось оханье и аханье. Вероятно, кто-то зазевался. Лодки оказались зарослях плюща, которые скрывали огромную расщелину. Миновав заросли, мы некоторое время плыли почти в полной темноте. Единственный свет исходил от фонаря Хагрида, чья лодка находилась впереди всех. Через некоторое время мы причалили у подземной пристани и высадились на камни. Я вылез, помог выбраться девочкам. Невилл вылез сам и присоединился к нам.  
  
— Все вышли? — спросил Хагрид, осмотрел нас. — Пойдёмте. Уже близко!  
  
Нас повели по огромной каменной лестнице. Здесь уже было посветлее, но всё равно мне не удавалось даже нормально разглядеть свои руки, которые сейчас оттягивал Джейд. Вот когда я пожалел, что оставил свою сумку… Через несколько минут мы оказались на влажной от росы лужайки у подножия замка. Хотелось бы полюбоваться на вид, но, несмотря на то, что до замка было рукой подать — все окрестности тонули во тьме.  
  
Ещё один лестничный пролёт, и мы, наконец, достигли цели своего путешествия и столпились на крыльце замка. Хагрид поднял свой огромный кулак и трижды постучал в дверь. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как та распахнулась и нам в глаза ударил яркий свет. Проморгавшись, я узнал стоящую у входа высокую черноволосую волшебницу в тёмной мантии с собранными в пучок волосами. Это была профессор Макгонагалл.  
  
— Вот, профессор. Первокурсники, — пробасил наш сопровождающий.  
  
— Спасибо, Хагрид, — она благосклонно ему кивнула и сказала: — Прошу, следуйте за мной.  
  
Мы просочились в проход и пошли следом, не переставая вертеть головой и осматриваться. В таком огромном зале уместился бы с десяток таких домов, где сейчас жили мы с тётей и Дадли. Наверху висела гигантская люстра. Я даже думать боялся, сколько же там свечей. Учитывая, что на стенах тоже висели светильники, которые кидали бледные тени на соседствовавшие с ними портреты.  
  
— Смотрите, какие портреты, — прошептала Гермиона, но так «тихо», что услышали все. — Я в «Истории Хогвартса» читала, что никто, даже директор, точно не знает сколько их всего в школе, потому что здесь бесчисленное количество комнат и секретов.  
  
Может она еще что-нибудь сказала бы, но профессор остановилась перед широкими двустворчатыми дверями, повернулась к нам и сказала громко:  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, — мне показалось, что на её губах мелькнула тень улыбки. — Я рада видеть всех вас в стенах нашей школы. Скоро начнётся банкет по случаю нового учебного года, но перед этим вас всех распределят по факультетам. Отбор — это важная процедура. Я настоятельно рекомендую вам отнестись к нему серьёзно. Ведь это предопределит вашу жизнь на следующие семь лет. Факультет станет вашей второй семьей — вы будете вместе учиться, жить в принадлежащей факультету, спать в студенческом общежитии и проводить время со своими сокурсниками. Факультетов в школе четыре — Гриффиндор, Хаффлпаф, Рейвенкло и Слизерин. У каждого из них есть своя древняя история, и из каждого выходили выдающиеся волшебники и волшебницы. Пока вы будете учиться в Хогвартсе, ваши успехи будут приносить вашему факультету призовые очки, а за каждое нарушение распорядка очки будут вычитаться. В конце года факультет, набравший больше очков, побеждает в соревновании между факультетами — это огромная честь. Надеюсь, каждый из вас будет достойным членом своей семьи, — она ненадолго замолчала, обвела нас всех взглядом и добавила. — Выстройтесь в шеренгу.  
  
Дождавшись, пока мы, толкаясь, всё же выстроимся в слабое подобие того, чего от нас ждали, она толкнула широкие двустворчатые двери и, подняв голову, прошла внутрь, сказав нам:  
  
— Следуйте за мной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Автор любит Гермиону, так что она будет принимать участие в сюжете.  
> 2) Я собираюсь ввести в мир некоторые изменения, наверное... Потому постарайтесь не удивляться (хотя я иной раз сам удивляюсь, куда меня уносит).  
> 3) Я не планировал растягивать сцену в Хогвартс-экспрессе так надолго. Просто получилось.  
> 4) Концовка во многом повторяет канон, но я постарался сделать подетальнее.


	6. Chapter 6

Мы с Гермионой затерялись где-то в середине, что не мешало нам бодро поспевать за теми, кто впереди, и активно крутить головой. Мы оказались в огромном зале с четырьмя длинными столами. Нас как раз вели по проходу — слева два и справа два. В воздухе над нашими головами висели свечи, но освещали зал не только они. По обе стороны из стен выступали внушительные и изящные морды драконов, держащие в зубах металлические чаши, в которых потрескивало пламя.  
  
Подруга запрокинула голову вверх, и я последовал примеру. Там, высоко вверху, виднелось настоящее небо. Оно блестело тысячами звёзд, и возникало впечатление, будто ты находишься снаружи. Я в восхищении рассматривал редкие пушистые облака, медленно дрейфующие из стороны в сторону. Вид действительно был в буквальном смысле восхитительным, зачаровывающим.  
  
— Посмотрите наверх, — прошептала Гермиона так, что её услышало полшеренги. — Основатели школы зачаровали потолок Большого Зала так, чтобы он был похож на небо. Он полностью повторяет погоду снаружи. Я читала об этом в Истории Хогвартса.  
  
На её лице было написано радостное предвкушение, и нельзя сказать, чтобы я чувствовал себя иначе, когда мы остановились у длинного преподавательского стола, за которым сидело больше десятка человек, все в длинных мантиях и разноцветных шляпах. Сам стол находился на платформе, а перед ним стояла простая деревянная табуретка. На ней лежала коричневая остроконечная шляпа: большая, растянутая и латаная-перелатаная. Я её внимательно рассматривал, когда большая складка вдруг стала подобием рта, и шляпа запела:  
  
Может быть, я некрасива на вид,  
Но строго меня не судите.  
Ведь шляпы умнее меня не найти,  
Что вы там ни говорите.  
  
Шапки, цилиндры и котелки  
Красивей меня, спору нет.  
Но будь они умнее меня,  
Я бы съела себя на обед.  
  
Все помыслы ваши я вижу насквозь,  
Не скрыть от меня ничего.  
Наденьте меня, и я вам сообщу,  
С кем учиться вам суждено.  
  
Быть может, вас ждет Гриффиндор, славный тем,  
Что учатся там храбрецы.  
Сердца их отваги и силы полны,  
К тому ж благородны они.  
  
А может быть, Хаффлпаф ваша судьба,  
Там, где никто не боится труда,  
Где преданны все и верны,  
И терпенья с упорством полны.  
  
А если с мозгами в порядке у вас,  
Вас к знаниям тянет давно,  
Есть юмор и силы гранит грызть наук,  
То путь ваш — за стол Рейвенкло.  
  
Быть может, что в Слизерине вам суждено  
Найти своих лучших друзей.  
Там хитрецы к своей цели идут,  
Никаких не стесняясь путей.  
  
Не бойтесь меня, надевайте смелей,  
И вашу судьбу предскажу я верней,  
Чем сделает это другой.  
В надежные руки попали вы,  
Пусть и безрука я, увы,  
Но я горжусь собой. *  
  
Весь зал сразу же разразился аплодисментами, а я невольно расплылся в улыбке и присоединился к остальным, а вскоре неуверенно хлопала и вся группа новичков. Просто это выглядело так… не то, чтобы таинственно, но волшебно. Кажется, это необычное место и на меня подействовало, и я поддался его очарованию.  
  
— Убью Фреда и Джорджа! — раздался откуда-то из-за спины смутно знакомый шёпот. — Они говорили, что нужно будет сразиться с троллем!  
  
Его собеседник только тихо рассмеялся в ответ, а я пожал плечами и посмотрел на профессора Макгонагалл, которая вышла вперёд с длинным свитком пергамента и, осмотрев нас цепким внимательным взглядом, сказала:  
  
— Когда я назову ваше имя, вы будете подходить по очереди, садиться на табуретку и надевать шляпу. Начнём. Аббот, Ханна, — прочитала она громко и отчётливо. От толпы отделилась пухлощёкая девочка с двумя косичками, на подгибающихся ногах подошла к табуретке и села на неё. Шляпа, вероятно, была велика, потому что сразу же съехала ей до самого носа, закрыв пол-лица. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как она выкрикнула:  
  
— ХАФФЛПАФФ!  
  
Крайний справа стол разразился громкими аплодисментами. Девочка стянула с себя шляпу и поспешила туда.  
  
— Боунс, Сьюзен!  
  
— ХАФФЛПАФФ! — и выбравшаяся из шеренги темноволосая девочка устроилась рядом с Ханной. И тут моё внимание привлёк серебристый призрак пухлого мужчины в рясе. Он оживлённо приветствовал двух новых учениц, которые, кажется, его испугались.  
  
— В Хогвартсе обитают призраки, — прошептала мне на ухо Гермиона, когда к табуретке шла светловолосая Лаванда Браун. Я кивнул. В Истории Хогвартса упоминалось немало полезной информации, но как бы я запомнил всё? Я о традициях старался побольше запомнить, а не интересных фактов о школе. Не разорваться же на несколько человек… к сожалению.  
  
Лаванда Браун отправилась на Гриффиндор, и ребята за крайним слева столом завопили так громко, что чуть не оглушили новоприбывшую ученицу. Первой на Рейвенкло попала тёмненькая девочка с раскосыми глазами, кажется её звали Мэнди. А на Слизерин отправилась широкоплечая и одетая в слишком уж пышную мантию Миллисента Булстроуд. Прошло ещё несколько учеников, и вот профессор Макгонагалл громко произнесла:  
  
— Гермиона Грейнджер.  
  
Моя подруга чуть ли не бегом кинулась к ней, хотя несколько секунд назад сильно сжимала мою ладонь. Её глаза сияли, когда она устроилась на табуретке и натянула на голову Шляпу. После того, как прошло несколько томительных секунд, та выкрикнула:  
  
— РЕЙВЕНКЛО!  
  
Гермиона встала с табуретки, передала шляпу подошедшей темноволосой девушке, имя которой я, честно признаю, упустил, и направилась к столу своего факультета. Распределение продолжалось, а я начал нервничать. Не то, чтобы раньше я хранил ледяное спокойствие, но чем быстрее приближалась моя очередь, тем неуютнее я себя чувствовал.  
  
Я отвлёкся, когда вызвали Невилла. Он на подгибающихся ногах подошёл к табурету и натянул Шляпу. Потекли томительные секунды, а после всё же прозвучал вердикт:  
  
— ХАФФЛПАФФ!  
  
Я зааплодировал Невиллу наряду с остальными учениками. Так же, как раньше хлопал Гермионе. Пара нервничающих, как и я, будущих первокурсников косо на меня посмотрели, но я просто старался так отвлечься. Невилл так переживал, что помчался к столу однокурсников, не сняв шляпу, и под громовой хохот всего зала, покраснев, вернулся, чтобы вручить шляпу Трэйси Дэвис. Я уже ожидал, что сейчас вызовут меня, но после отправившейся на Слизерин новой девочки к табуретке вышел Майкл Корнер, которого отправили на Рейвенкло. Я немного оторопел, а после с удивлением осознал, что даже несмотря на то, что тётя меня официально усыновила и во всех документах я под её фамилией, магического мира это абсолютно не коснулось.  
  
Когнитивный диссонанс преследовал меня до того момента, как прозвучала фамилия Драко. Младший Малфой даже к табуретке шёл, гордо задрав нос, хотя перед тем, как Шляпа опустилась ему на глаза, я заметил, что он очень уже внимательно ищет кого-то. Нашёл. Меня. И так обиженно на меня посмотрел, что мне захотелось рассмеяться, но я не успел. И секунды не прошло, как артефакт открыл было рот, чтобы отправить его к своему факультету, но Драко, вероятно, что-то сказал, и Шляпа замолчала. Потянулись томительные секунды, которые превратились в минуты. Кто-то шушукался сзади на тему «ну почему так долго?» Мне тоже было интересно, но я помалкивал.  
  
— РЕЙВЕНКЛО! — объявила Шляпа, наконец, а я почувствовал, что моя челюсть весьма неаристократично ползёт вниз.  
  
Что? Драко?! На Рейвенкло?! Почему?! Как?  
  
Кажется, стол Слизерина разделял мои чувства, так как на Малфое скрестилось несколько удивлённых, непонимающих, удивлённых и возмущённых взглядов. Кинув на меня победный взгляд, друг направился к столу своего факультета под давящую тишину, которая постепенно сменилась слабыми хлопками со стороны рейвенкловцев, приветствующих нового студента.  
  
Я охреневал, наблюдая, как он опустился за стол сбоку от Гермионы и что-то спросил у старшекурсника. Выглядел он так, будто с самого начала сюда собирался, и только тот факт, что под шляпой он просидел едва ли не пять минут, наводил на мысль, что ему пришлось выдержать нешуточный бой. Оставался только один вопрос: почему?  
  
Учитывая, что он больше всех хвастался, что попадёт на Слизерин, где училась его семья испокон веков, но теперь буквально вынудил отправить его на абсолютно другой факультет… Неожиданно. Хотя меньше получаса в назад в поезде и словом не обмолвился об этом. Я таращился на него вплоть до того момента, как не прозвучало моё имя, хотя краем уха слышал, как всё больше и больше ребят расходится по своим факультетам.  
  
— …Гарри Поттер!  
  
Я огляделся и обнаружил, что вокруг царит мёртвая, абсолютная тишина. Взгляды всех присутствующих скрестились на маленькой группе оставшихся нераспределёнными детей. Нас оказалось не больше десятка, так что особо сложной задачей это нельзя было назвать. Вот только мне не понравилось настолько пристальное влияние к своей персоне.  
  
Стараясь сделать как можно более уверенный вид, я шагнул. И снова. И ещё раз. Стук моих каблуков разносился на весь Большой Зал в этой мёртвой всепоглощающей тишине — на меня смотрели сотни внимательных глаз: изучающе, настороженно, неодобрительно, с восторгом, с надеждой, с обожанием, с ненавистью.  
  
— Она сказала Поттер?  
  
— Тот самый Гарри Поттер?  
  
— Вот это да! Смотри-смотри! Это Поттер!  
  
Со всех сторон разносились голоса. Мне было здорово не по себе: я чувствовал себя так, словно иду, по меньшей мере, сотню лет. В тот момент я даже не обращал внимания на вес Джейда, который всё это время провёл у меня на плече. В себя я пришёл, лишь усаживаясь на табуретку и чувствуя в руках жёсткую неоднородную из-за латок ткань. Собственная мнительность и нерешительность меня разозлила. Возможно, именно поэтому, я слишком уж быстро натянул шляпу до самого носа, скрывая глаза, но всё равно успел заметить, что ВЕСЬ ЧЁРТОВ ЗАЛ жадно меня рассматривал, будто я пришелец из фильмов про Чужого, а не обычный человек.  
  
В темноте я почувствовал себя лучше. Здесь в уши отдавалось только моё собственное тяжёлое дыхание и стук сердца.  
  
— Хм… непростой выбор, — прозвучал у меня в голове тихий уверенный голос. — Ты достаточно храбр, сообразителен и не боишься трудностей, и в то же время стремишься стать сильнее. Также вижу верность тем, кто доверился тебе… куда же тебя отправить?  
  
— Хочу на Рейвенкло. У меня там друзья… — спокойно ответил я, лихорадочно думая, что в Слизерине и Гриффиндоре я учиться не желаю. На первый я бы мог пойти, останься там Драко, и то я считал это самым крайним вариантом. Я не хотел, на самом деле, на оба. Ситуация с этим противостоянием тётю нервировала, и она и посоветовала мне попробовать остаться в стороне. Я с ней согласился — тем более, я по факту-то и хотел получить в школе знания, которые позволят мне защитить семью. Я… боялся из-за того случая на крыше. Ведь, исходя из логики книг, это автоматически уже сделало меня тёмным магом, а светить этим перед всей школой — идея не самая лучшая. Даже мы с Дадли сами это понимали. Я как раз заталкивал это воспоминание подальше от себя, чтобы Шляпа на Слизерин меня не отправила или взрослым не сообщила.  
  
— Ты уверен? Слизерин приведёт тебя на вершину славы, даст тебе то, чего ты так желаешь, — шептал мне в ухо искушающий голос.  
  
— Не хочу на Слизерин, уважаемая Шляпа. На Рейвенкло сейчас мои друзья, и я готов учиться и стремиться к знаниям. Пожалуйста… — попросил я.   
  
— Так что — не хочешь? Ну ладно… что насчёт Гриффиндора? Там будут верные друзья… всегда, бок о бок.  
  
Кажется, меня ощутимо передёрнуло. Я не знаю, куда я не хотел сильнее — на Гриффиндор или на Слизерин. На втором, я точно знал, чистокровные маги. И родители многих из них поддерживали Тёмного Лорда… На первом — светлые, но почему тогда никто мне не помогал? Почему всем было наплевать? Почему меня бросили тёте и забыли? Я ведь ни на секунду не забывал, сколько я проблем ей принёс. Как меня боялся дядя… Я не обвинял никого определённого, но это не значило, что мне было приятно. Приятно осознавать, что никому я не нужен. А спустя много лет вдруг обнаружить, что ты знаменитость… прямо скажем, приятного мало.  
  
— Что ж, значит, и туда ты не хочешь, — медленно и задумчиво произнесла Шляпа. — Хорошо… будь по-твоему. Я чувствую, что у тебя есть свои причины. К тому же ты туда подходишь. РЕЙВЕНКЛО!  
  
Громкий голос прозвенел в тишине зала, раздаваясь эхом. Я стащил шляпу, облегчённо выдохнул и, положив её на табуретку, в тишине направился к своему столу. Первыми захлопали Драко с Гермионой, а после к ним присоединился Рейвенкло и весь зал. Я устроился между друзьями и заметил, что девочка дуется и сидит немного в стороне от Драко.  
  
— Что случилось? — удивился я, посмотрев сперва на неё, а потом на него.  
— Вы меня бросили, — обвиняющим тоном начал Драко, скрестив руки на груди. В его глазах отчётливо светилось возмущение и недовольство. — Я вас искал там, а вы меня кинули и дальше пошли!  
  
— Ну да, нам надо было в темнотище искать тебе по всей платформе! — фыркнула Гермиона, не дав мне возможности открыть рот. — Мы ж не потеряли тебя на всю жизнь. Чего ты бухтишь? Как маленький, право слово!  
  
— Я не маленький! — возмутился Драко, возмущённо запыхтев и таращась то на неё, то на меня. Он, кажется, весьма всерьёз обиделся. — Но делать так было попросту нечестно. Я вас в этой толпе не мог, а после было слишком темно!  
  
— Ну ты же теперь нашёлся? В чём проблема? — недовольно спросила она.   
  
Остальные ребята за столом с любопытством прислушивались к ссоре. Я только вздохнул и потёр виски. Напряжение, которое я испытывал во время распределения, ещё никуда не рассеялось, и я сам никак не мог поверить, что всё закончилось. А тут ещё истерика.  
  
— Хватит, вы, оба… нашли тему для ссоры, — буркнул я недовольно и начал тихо рассматривать своих соседей. Кроме нас, на факультет поступило ещё пять девочек и четыре мальчика. Да и вообще народу за столом было меньше, чем у тех же Гриффиндорцев, куда сейчас как раз направлялся рыжий Рон Уизли, изредка оборачиваясь и таращась на меня недовольным, даже злобным взглядом, в котором угадывались нотки непонимания. Гермиона стала расспрашивать свою соседку напротив — темноволосую девочку с азиатской внешностью — о факультете и учёбе.  
  
— Герм, дай ей перерыв, — хмыкнул я. — Успеешь ещё узнать.  
  
— Но… — она хотела поспорить, но тут к нам приблизился призрак высокой светловолосой леди в роскошном платье в пол. Её чуть волнистые светлые волосы были убраны в причёску-пучок, который оставлял две пряди по бокам свободными.  
  
— Это Серая Дама, привидение факультета Рейвенкло, — пояснила Пенелопа Кристалл, староста факультета, которая сидела неподалёку от новичков, чтобы, в случае его, отвечать на их вопросы. — Она не очень разговорчива, но не стесняйтесь обращаться к ней, если вам нужна помощь. Она никогда не откажет в помощи.  
  
Женщина кивнула нам в знак приветствия. Почти все первокурсники, включая меня, поприветствовали её. Кажется, ей совсем не докучало, что её настолько внимательно рассматривает столько ребят. Я же пока изучал своих соседей и заметил, что многие пусть и смотрят на меня с откровенным любопытством, но не лезут в открытую и ждут, пока я сам представлюсь.  
  
А уж когда все рассмотрели сидящего на моих коленях недовольного Джейда, то начался настоящий ажиотаж практически у всех моих однокурсников, особенно у девочек. Котёнок даже стоически перенёс тисканья, и потому знакомство прошло как-то буднично и спокойно. К тому времени, как я перезнакомился с большей частью стола, выяснив имена старост и пытаясь запомнить имена хотя бы своих однокурсников, Распределение подходило к концу. Последний в списке Блэйз Забини отправился к столу Слизерина, и директор поднялся со своего трона в центре стола.  
  
Только теперь я смог его хорошенько рассмотреть — высокий худощавый старец с длинными седыми волосами и бородой. Он был одет в длинный сюртук, поверх которого была наброшена длинная, в пол, лиловая мантия, а на его ногах красовались ботинки на высоком каблуке, украшенные пряжками. За затемнёнными очками сверкали яркие живые светло-голубые глаза. Я сидел ближе к преподавательскому столу, так что успел заметить, что у него длинный и кривой нос, который, казалось, не раз ломали. Он лучезарно улыбнулся и обвёл внимательным взглядом зал.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! Добро пожаловать! Прежде чем мы начнем наш банкет, я хотел бы сказать несколько слов. Вот эти слова: Олух! Пузырь! Остаток! Уловка! Все, всем спасибо! — и он опустился обратно, продолжая улыбаться. Я только похлопал глазами. Все остальные новенькие ребята тоже выглядели очень удивлёнными.  
  
— Какой-то он странный, — неуверенно пробормотал Терри Бут, один из моих сокурсников.  
  
— Директор Дамблдор руководит школой уже много лет, — пояснила староста для нас всех. — Он может казаться чудаковатым стариком, но он очень мудр и силён, потому не обманывайтесь. Но он действительно заботится о школе.  
  
— Угу, — буркнул второй староста, Роберт Хиллиард, высокий широкоплечий парень-семикурсник. — Только страдает от внезапных приступов фаворитизма по отношению к гриффиндорцам и нелюбви к слизеринцам.  
  
— Роб, — девушка нахмурилась и потёрла лоб. — Не надо. Ты предвзят. И те, и другие порой перегибают палку. Я уже молчу о том, что и у нас не все порой ведут себя прилично. И давай не будем об этом прямо в Большом Зале.  
  
— Да-да, уже молчу, — парень закатил глаза. К их маленькой беседе прислушивались не все, но я заметил, что два мальчика и одна девочка из новеньких, которые сидели рядом, всё же о чём-то задумались. Как и я. Собственно, подтвердились слова Драко. В школе какой-то конфликт, основанный как раз на делении плохих и хороших, по мнению уже прочитанных книг. Осталось только понять, какое место в нём занимает мой факультет. Если нейтральное, то я уже буду готов плюхнуться от счастья на пол и умереть. Другое дело, что моя интуиция настоятельно мне рекомендовала не расслабляться. Я ведь герой, в конце концов.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься, я решил посмотреть на учителей. В центре сидел директор. По правую руку сидела уже знакомая мне профессор Макгонагалл (вероятно, она и унесла шляпу, а после вернулась в зал), дальше неизвестная женщина в фиалковой мантии, странный заикающийся профессор, в котором я узнал учителя Квирелла, пожавшего мне руку в мой первый визит в магический мир. Только сейчас он носил тюрбан. Рядом сидел черноволосый мужчина в тёмных одеждах. Я ощутил его цепкий пронзительный взгляд и сразу же посмотрел в другую сторону.  
  
— Мисс Кристалл, а что это за мужчина рядом с профессором Квиреллом? — тихо спросил я у старосты.  
  
— О, ты знаком с профессором?  
  
— Мы встретились во время моего первого визита на Диагон Аллею… — не очень охотно ответил я. Та сцена в баре была… странной, и я старался пореже об этом думать, считая, что это не очень приятное совпадение. Тем более взгляд этого мужчины в тёмной мантии всё ещё прожигал во мне дырку. Мне кажется, или я ему не нравлюсь?  
  
— Рядом с ним профессор Снейп, — охотно объяснила девушка. — Он преподаёт зельеварение.  
  
— Спасибо, — я кивнул и сосредоточился на стоящей передо мной пустой тарелке. Стоило бы уделить ей внимание и превратить её в полную — теперь стол ломился от яств: ростбиф, жареный цыпленок, свиные и бараньи отбивные, сосиски, бекон и стейки, варёный и жареный картофель с различными гарнирами, йоркширский пудинг, тунец и много-много всего. Я, впавший в глубокую задумчивость, даже не сразу это заметил. А теперь сидел и удивлялся. Такое разнообразие… к которому я попросту не привык. Тётя не морила нас голодом, но иногда были вечера, когда приходилось ложиться спать на голодный желудок.  
  
— Гарри, чего ты? — поинтересовался Драко. В его тарелке уже лежало несколько яиц по-шотландски, рыбные котлеты и немного картошки.  
  
— Всё нормально, — ответил я, положил себе ростбиф с жареным картофелем и медленно принялся за еду. Во всём зале ненадолго воцарилась тишина — с набитым ртом разговаривать было не очень удобно, да ещё и некультурно. Впрочем, правилами приличия пренебрегали. Идеальная тишина царила разве что за столом Слизерина, который находился справа от нас. А громче всего шумели за столом Гриффиндора слева. У нас тоже кто-то болтал, но Гриффиндорцев мы бы не перекричали.  
  
Я также заметил, что многие за нашим столом ели, стараясь соблюдать этикет. Локти на столешницу не ставили, особо не крошили. Я наблюдал за Драко и пытался повторять за ним. Не зря же я так хочу ассимилироваться в магическом мире.  
  
Гермиона некоторое время не понимала, что происходит, судя по недоумённым взглядам, которые она на нас с другом кидала. Её так и подмывало спросить, но она не решилась, а после о чём-то задумалась и, решительно взяв в руки столовые приборы, тоже принялась повторять за Драко. Я отыскал другую миску и положил немного рыбы Джейду, а также налил воды. Мне с ним повезло… он достаточно сообразительный. Зато сейчас он тоже смог поесть.  
  
Когда все наелись — в смысле съели столько, сколько смогли съесть, — тарелки вдруг опустели, снова став идеально чистыми и так ярко заблестев в пламени свечей, словно на них никогда и не было никакой еды. Но буквально через мгновение появилось сладкое. Мороженое всех мыслимых видов, яблочные пироги, фруктовые торты, шоколадные эклеры и пончики с джемом, бисквиты, клубника, желе, рисовые пудинги…  
  
Я вздохнул, положил себе кусочек торта и придвинул к себе металлический бокал с… яблочным соком, как выяснилось позже. Тут же мои новые одногруппники понемногу разговорились, рассказывая о себе. Терри Бут и Энтони Голдстейн вовсю болтали друг с другом, уже отыскав общий язык.  
  
Два других новеньких мальчика назвались Майклом Корнером и Стефаном Корнфутом.  
  
— Мама не особо хотела отпускать меня, — признался Корнер, крепко сбитый светловолосый мальчишка. — Она магла, и, хотя о магии знает давно, всё равно оказалась не в восторге от того, что я должен ехать.  
  
— Оба моих родителей маги, — негромко сказал Корнфут. Это был невысокий сухощавый мальчик ниже Драко и какой-то невзрачный на вид. Он изредка нервно косился на Драко, очевидно, стесняясь. — Но наш род практически пришёл в упадок, и ещё в шестнадцатом веке его исключили из списка чистокровных семей за… свадьбу одного из её членов с маглом. Сейчас вся моя семья — чистокровные маги, но у нас немало родственников в Италии и Греции.  
  
— Я жил в семье своей тёти, — вступил в разговор я, допивая яблочный сок. — Она магла и воспитала нас с Дадли, это её сын, как родных детей. Я ей очень благодарен.  
  
От дальнейших комментариев я отказался. Если захотят, то спросят. Не верил я, что не спросят. Светловолосая пухлощёкая Сью Ли сверлила во мне дырку своим любопытным взглядом, а после всё же поинтересовалась:  
  
— А ты своих родителей помнишь?  
  
— Нет. Я совсем ничего не помню. Ни родителей, ни Сами-знаете-кого, — я решил сразу покончить с этой темой, потому что не хотел повторять всё по двадцать раз каждому интересующемуся.  
  
— Совсем-совсем не помнишь, как его победил? — в голосе индианки Падмы Патил скользнули разочарованные нотки. Я поднял на неё взгляд и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Не имею ни малейшего представления. Я даже не знаю, почему все считают, что победил я. Тётя сказала, что логичнее, что это сделала мама. Она же была взрослой волшебницей, а я всего лишь младенцем, — и высказав эту мысль, я продолжил есть мороженое. В любом случае я не собирался никого ни в чём убеждать.  
  
Все ненадолго замолчали, а после Гермиона жизнерадостно заявила:  
  
— Хочу узнать, что же мы будем делать на занятиях. Нас наверняка ждёт немало интересных вещей. Я уже прочитала почти весь учебник по Трансфигурации. Правда, я мало что поняла, но превращать предметы в другие так здорово!  
  
— Вы будете превращать спички в иголки и всё в таком духе. Но сперва вам просто расскажут в целом о предмете, — пояснила Пенелопа Кристалл. — Не беспокойся. Вас всему научат. Просто спешить не надо. Истинные знания не терпят спешки. Понимаешь?  
  
Гермиона округлила глаза и задумалась. Пока она размышляла, я совсем расслабился и осоловело хлопал глазами. Мы встали достаточно рано, после ехали целый день, так что я устал. И не только я. Некоторые другие ребята уже спали на ходу. Чтобы отвлечься, я начал вертеть головой и наткнулся на сидящего у самого края стола по другую сторону от директора… великана. Кажется, это был тот самый человек, который встретил нас на платформе. С виду он выглядел страшным: человек-гора с густой запутанной чёрной бородой и блестящими, как бусинки, глазами. Но он жизнерадостно говорил со своей соседкой — низенькой пухленькой колдуньей. А рядом с ней, ещё ближе к директору сидел ещё один странный человек, который являл собой полную противоположность великану — маленький, в синей мантии с широкими руками и длинной бородой. Я уже хотел было обратиться к старосте, но не успел.  
  
Как раз закончился ужин, и тарелки снова опустели. Директор снова медленно поднялся со своего трона и обвёл взглядом учеников. Тут же воцарилась просто мёртвая тишина, и все замерли. Младшие удивлённо вертели головами и хлопали глазами. Я тоже помалкивал. Вероятно, этот человек и впрямь обладает огромной властью.  
  
— Хм-м-м! — громко прокашлялся Дамблдор. —Теперь, прежде чем вы разойдётесь по спальням, я хочу сказать ещё несколько слов. Первокурсникам я расскажу о правилах, а остальным ещё раз напомню. Заходить в находящийся на территории школы лес запрещено. Старшекурсников это тоже касается, если они не хотят недосчитаться какой-нибудь части тела.  
  
Взгляд Дамблдора был устремлён на кого-то за гриффиндорским столом. Заметив это, Драко презрительно фыркнул, но от комментариев воздержался. За что я был ему благодарен. Я уже наслушался нытья на тему «какие гриффиндорцы бяки» на несколько недель вперёд. Тем более я и сам изрядно озадачился словами директора, который как раз продолжал говорить:  
  
— По просьбе мистера Филча, нашего школьного смотрителя, напоминаю, что использовать магию в коридорах на переменах не рекомендуется. А теперь насчет тренировок по квиддичу — они начнутся через неделю. Все, кто хотел бы играть за сборные своих факультетов, должны обратиться к мадам Трюк. Кружки заработают в течение месяца, просьба подойти к заведующим ими преподавателям и узнать у них расписание. Наконец, я должен сообщить вам, что в этом учебном году дальний коридор первого этажа в правом крыле закрыт для всех, кто не хочет умереть мучительной смертью.  
  
Мои брови поползли вверх, а изо рта непроизвольно вырвался смешок. Сияющее от радости лицо директора как-то не наводило на мысли о том, что он шутит. То есть… серьёзно? Здесь и впрямь можно умереть? Прямо в школе?  
  
Со всех сторон донёсся смех — нашлись те, кто сочли слова директора шуткой. Когда же я скосил взгляд и посмотрел на старост, то заметил, что на их лицах была явственно написана озабоченность. По их реакции я смог заключить, что чем-чем, а шуткой это не является.  
  
— А он… серьёзно? — решился всё же я уточнить у старост. Хиллиард взъерошил и без того коротко стриженные волосы и хмуро посмотрел на притихших ребят.   
  
— Боюсь, что да. Но странно… обычно он всё же объясняет, почему нельзя куда-то идти. С лесом запрет вполне оправдан… там обитает немало опасных зверей, и поход туда может закончиться не так радужно. Старшекурсники рискуют меньше, но мы отвлеклись…  
  
—А теперь, прежде чем пойти спать, давайте споем школьный гимн! — прокричал Дамблдор.  
  
Я заметил, что у всех учителей застыли на лицах непонятные улыбки и заранее подготовился к худшему.  
  
Дамблдор встряхнул своей палочкой, и из неё вырвалась длинная золотая лента, которая начала подниматься над столами, а потом рассыпалась на повисшие в воздухе слова.  
  
— Каждый поет на свой любимый мотив, — сообщил он. — Итак, начали!  
  
И весь зал заголосил. Некоторые школьники зажали уши — большая часть Слизерина, немало моих однокурсников. Остальные морщились, но слушали этот… школьный гимн. Драко чуть под стол не сполз — наверху торчала только его белобрысая макушка. Меня тоже ощутимо перекосило, потому что пели все вразнобой — кто громко, кто просто орал, кто нарочно тараторил, кто растягивал гласные. Так что в результате выходила жуткая какофония звуков.  
  
Когда этот ужас начал заканчиваться, я потёр уши, чтобы удостовериться, что ещё способен слышать. Все уже замолчали, а со стола Гриффиндора доносились заунывные звуки, будто кто-то напевает похоронный марш, а не приветственную мелодию.  
  
— О, музыка! — воскликнул Дамблдор, вытирая глаза: похоже, он прослезился от умиления. — Ее волшебство затмевает то, чем мы занимаемся здесь. А теперь спать. Рысью — марш!  
  
Нас собрали старосты и, выстроив в шеренгу, повели мимо еще болтающих за своими столами старшекурсников. Мы вышли из Большого зала и поднялись вверх по мраморной лестнице. Джейд оттягивал мне руки, да и глаза у меня снова начали слипаться. Впрочем, не я один чувствовал себя так: почти никто не разговаривал. Кто-то несколько раз споткнулся на ровном месте… кажется, среди них и я был. Если честно, я не запомнил дорогу и почти не обратил внимание на движущиеся и переговаривающиеся портреты. Мы свернули куда-то, снова поднялись и оказались перед дверью, у которой нет ни ручки, ни замочной скважины: сплошное полотно из старинного дерева и бронзовый молоток в форме орла.  
  
Хиллиард постучал молотком по двери. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а после голос поинтересовался:  
  
— Если вы это имеете, то имеете полную часть. Если же вы этим с кем-то поделитесь, то оно исчезнет совсем.  
  
— Секрет, — ответил староста после недолгой заминки. Дверь тихо отворилась, впуская нас внутрь. Гостиная Рейвенкло представляла собой большой круглый зал, оформленный в жёлто-синих томах. Стены в гостиной прорезывали изящные арочные окна с шелковыми занавесями, а куполообразный потолок был расписан звёздами. Здесь стояло несколько синих диванчиков и пуфиков. На стенах висели немногочисленные портреты. Я заприметил прямо напротив входа небольшую арку, за которой скрывался внушительный книжный шкаф — мини-библиотека, перед которой стояла статуя Основательницы.  
  
Нас всех завели внутрь, и дверь закрылась за нашими спинами. Роберт дождался, пока мы все соберёмся в нестройную группу и, улыбнувшись нам, начал говорить:  
  
— Ну, я поздравлю вас ещё раз. Правила говорят, что надо нам ещё приветственную речь толкнуть, но вы спите на ходу, так что я постараюсь вас особо не задерживать. Я рад приветствовать вас на факультете Рейвенкло. Наш герб — орёл, который парит там, куда другие не могут подняться. Символические цвета нашего факультета — синий и бронзовый, поэтому уже сегодня у вас на мантиях появятся нашивки, которые будут говорить всем, что вы учитесь именно на нашем факультете. — Он помолчал и добавил. — Сегодня у нас немало человек, обычно мы набираем меньше всего людей… возможно, потому, что многие из наших студентов — настоящие индивидуальности. Кое-кого можно назвать чудаками. Каждый факультет особенный, но мы, в отличие от некоторых других факультетов, сразу говорим, что у вас есть право носить, то, что нравится, верить в то, во что хочется и говорить, что что чувствуете.  
  
Что касается наших отношений с другими факультетами: мы поддерживаем ровные отношения со всеми, но многие считают нас заучками и зазнайками. Не стоит думать, что всё так просто. Быть настоящим рейвенкловцем не значит просто бездумно учиться ради учёбы… И вы, наверное, слышали о Слизерине и их плохой репутации. Не все они плохие, но лучше быть начеку, пока вы не узнаете ученика Слизерина достаточно хорошо. Согласно их давним традициям они делают всё возможное, чтобы победить. Поэтому будьте внимательны, особенно на матчах по квиддичу и экзаменах.  
  
Ах, да, я уже говорил в Большом Зале, но повторю. Привидение нашего факультета — Серая Дама. Остальные ученики считают, что она никогда не разговаривает, но на самом деле она не прочь поговорить с рейвенкловцами. Не стесняйтесь к ней обращаться, если вам нужна помощь. Также вы всегда можете подойти ко мне или Пенелопе, если у вас появятся какие-нибудь вопросы.  
  
Как вы видите, у нас здесь обширная библиотека. Не возбраняется забирать книги себе, но обычно мы просим поставить взамен другую книгу. У нас здесь самые разные книги — от магловских до магических.  
  
Итак, теперь про спальни. Они находятся в маленьких башенках, отходящих от главной башни. В виду того, что сегодня у нас поровну мальчиков и девочек, мы решили поселить по три человека в комнате вместо четырёх. Лишнюю кровать уже убрали, а ваши вещи ждут вас в ваших комнатах. Расписание будет висеть на доске у выхода из гостиной — не забудьте завтра посмотреть на него, прежде чем отправиться на уроки. Спальни девочек по левую сторону, мальчиков — по правую. Смотрите на двери, на них висят таблички с вашими именами. Доброй ночи, ребята.  
  
Я клевал носом, но честно выслушал его речь, а после потащился вслед за остальными мальчишками в спальню. Я так устал, что даже Гермионе спокойной ночи не пожелал. Оказалось, что мы с Драко и тем тихим мальчиком, Корнфутом, будем жить в одной спальне. Драко выглядел подозрительно довольным, будто сметаны объелся, но я не хотел думать об этом сейчас, так что просто усадил Джейда на кровать и принялся быстро переодеваться.  
  
У меня глаза слипались просто, а голова хотела отключиться от перегрева. Сегодня произошло немало интересных событий, но думать у меня о них не оставалось сил. А письмо тёте и брату… Напишу завтра после уроков.  
  
Я только и успел, что слабо оценить интерьер комнаты: приятная небольшая комнатка с тремя широкими кроватями, застеленными шелковыми пуховыми одеялами; рядом стояли маленькие прикроватные тумбочки с лампами, вероятно, для чтения. Напротив кроватей располагалось два одежных шкафа, которые, вероятно, были рассчитаны на четырёх человек.  
  
Моя одежда отправилась в тот шкаф, который стоял у моей кровати. Около него кто-то поставил Джейду миски с водой и едой. Надо будет найти этого человека и поблагодарить… я даже и не подумал. Отвратительный из меня хозяин.  
  
— Никто не против, если я буду спать у окна? — поинтересовался Драко.  
Я только пожал плечами. Что до меня, так я просто выбрал первую попавшуюся… тоже у окна.  
  
— Здесь два окна, так что вряд ли здесь есть какая-то проблема, — буркнул я, забираясь под одеяло и задёргивая полог, который создавал иллюзию приватности. Джейд растянулся сбоку — благо места было предостаточно.  
  
Драко возился дольше всех, так что ему выпала сомнительная честь выключать свет. Ни я, ни Майкл не пошевелились, так что он недовольно посопел, но всё же выключил светильник, прежде чем на ощупь пробраться к своей кровати.  
  
Я поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, когда неожиданно решил кое-что узнать. Не то, чтобы это не могло подождать, но я чувствовал, что завтра могу и забыть. Вертелось в голове что-то… какая-то неоформившаяся мысль.  
  
— Эй, Драко! — вполголоса позвал я. К сожалению, наши кровати располагались по обе стороны от входа в спальню, а между ними стояла кровать Майкла. Я опасался его разбудить, но все же решил, что смогу дозваться и так — комната-то маленькая.  
  
— Ну что? — недовольно откликнулся Малфой капризным голосом. — Я спать тут пытаюсь, знаешь ли. Твои срочные дела точно до завтра не подождут?  
  
— Да тише ты… я спросить хотел, — Джейд забрался на подушку, укладываясь фактически мне на голову, а я немного сполз, потому что его длинная шерсть лезла мне в глаза. — Почему?  
  
— Э-э-э… что почему? — голос Драко немного изменился, в нём прозвучали удивлённые нотки.  
  
— Почему ты пошёл на Рейвенкло? Ты сам столько говорил о Слизерине, а после битый час сидел под шляпой, которая горела желанием тебя туда отправить.  
  
Мне правда было интересно. Так сильно, что это желание даже пересилило тягу зарыться головой в подушку и отрубиться.  
  
— Пф-ф… — тихое сопение и фырканье Драко было хорошо слышно в тишине спальни. — Ты же сказал, что мы друзья. Г… Грейнджер бы в жизни на Слизерине не оказалась. К тому же Рейвенкло — не Гриффиндор. Вот тогда я бы точно раньше помер. И вообще хватит со своими тупыми вопросами… я спать хочу, Поттер.  
  
— Просто Гарри. Раз уж мы друзья, — усмехнулся я. — Спокойной ночи, Драко.  
  
— Спокойной, Гарри, — проворчал друг и затих.  
  
Я повернулся на другой бок, ощущая мягкую кровать и вслушиваясь в мерное сопение соседей по спальне. Ответ оказался… немного неожиданным. Кроме Дадли у меня раньше не было друзей: мы сами держались подальше после своих неудачных попыток наладить отношения с классом.  
  
Но я оценил поступок Драко. Пусть я не очень понимал все тонкости, касающиеся благородных фамилий (вернее, я вообще нифига не понимал), но я осознавал, что он переступил через себя и пошёл наперекор семейной традиции.  
  
Может я и сомневался, но такие вещи не делают просто ради людей, с которыми тебе сказали подружиться. К тому же, судя по речи старосты, рейвенкловцы и слизеринцы общались и нередко дружили. Не знаю… это было странно приятно. Пожалуй, я был счастлив, что оказался на одном факультете с ним и Гермионой.  
  
«Друзья…хех…»  
  
Это была моя последняя мысль, прежде чем я, наконец, провалился в сладкие объятия сна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уф, и как мои читатели ещё не разбежались?   
> Во-первых. Простите, тут вышло немало заимствований из канона, но я изрядно задолбался перечитывать/пересматривать ГП и ФК, так что я буду пропускать ненужные и всем известные события или писать их коротко... но вполне возможно, что кое-что я изменю. Собственно, наверняка вы видели намёки уже в самой главе.   
> Во-вторых. Рейвенкло. Я изначально хотел сделать одно, но в итоге вышло абсолютно другое. Надеюсь, вам понравится, что я для вас приготовил.


	7. Chapter 7

Утро началось под звон будильника. Я разлепил глаза и увидел пританцовывающие на столе часы… от этого зрелища сразу проснулся и начал тереть глаза кулаками, полагая, что всё это мне привиделось.  
  
Оказалось, что нет. На всех трёх столах подпрыгивали небольшие, коричневые, оформленные в виде маленьких усатых человечков, будильники. А ещё они напевали какие-то громкие, но странные песни своими визгливыми голосами.  
Драко попытался стукнуть свой будильник, чтобы отключить его, но у него ничего не вышло — тот проворно отскочил от его руки и заголосил ещё громче. Когда я встал, мой сразу же неподвижно замер и замолчал, но едва я попробовал сесть обратно, он снова заголосил. Майкл тоже проснулся и сел в кровати, а я уже прихватил сменные вещи и направился в душ с уборной, которые здесь прилагались, вероятно, к каждой спальне.  
  
Долго возиться с утра я не привык, так что, покончив с водными процедурами, быстро вернулся обратно уже в брюках, натянул майку, а поверх накинул мантию. К этому времени Драко уже проснулся, но Майкл опередил его и скользнул умываться первым. Когда звонил будильник, Джейд приподнял одно ухо, потом другое, сел, потянулся и недовольно зевнул, но вставать не стал, видимо, намереваясь дрыхнуть дальше; когда всё затихло, он снова уснул. Я его в этот определённый момент прекрасно понимал. Я кинул взгляд на часы, а после посмотрел на кислого как лимон друга и поинтересовался:  
  
— Чего ты? Семь тридцать утра. Нам надо собираться и идти на завтрак… вроде…  
  
— Всё ещё хочу спать, — пожаловался тот, начиная на ходу переодеваться в мантию. Я немного удивился, заметив, что он даже майку не надел, а накинул её фактически на голое тело — только свои штаны длинные натянул, которые носил.  
  
— Ничего не поделаешь. Пойду схожу посмотрю расписание уроков и вернусь за учебниками, — сообщил я и направился в гостиную. Сегодня там было уже полно народу. Когда солнце заглядывало в большие окна, всю комнату заливал яркий свет и даже когда в ней толпилось пол-факультета, она выглядела очень уютной.  
Я протиснулся среди пары старшеклассников и оказался около расписания, пытаясь высмотреть понедельник для первокурсников. Первыми двумя занятиями стояла гербология… со Слизерином. А вот дальше стояло два урока зельеварения с Хаффлпафом. Я скривился и, работая локтями, выбрался из толпы.  
Худший вариант. Вот уж что я совсем не открывал — дома отложил в долгий ящик, как интересное, но необязательное, а в поезде почитать не получилось. Занимался важным делом — налаживанием дружеских отношений. Оставалось надеяться, что преподаватель не будет проверять, кто как читал книги. Знал бы я, как ошибался. Три раза ха.  
  
Я вернулся в комнату и сообщил расписание уже одевающемуся Майклу. Тот только кивнул — он вообще не отличался особой многословностью. Хотя, может, просто стеснялся. В любом случае, он казался неплохим человеком, так что я взял на заметку наладить с ним приятельские отношения. Через несколько минут вышел Драко, выслушал меня, тоже положил учебник со свитком пергамента, и мы втроём вышли из комнаты.  
  
У выхода толпились первокурсники. Я заметил Гермиону, которая помахала нам рукой и позвала к себе. Мы к ней подошли.  
  
— Доброе утро! — жизнерадостно заявила девочка. Она чуть ли не подпрыгивала на месте от нетерпения. — Хорошо спалось?!  
  
— Доброе. Неплохо, — я кивнул в ответ. — А вам?  
  
В ответ донёсся довольно дружный хор ответов. Мы некоторое время обменивалось приветствиями, а после подошла мисс Кристалл и выстроила нас в линейку.  
  
— Первые пару недель мы будем вас провожать до классов, так что запоминайте дорогу и постарайтесь не теряться. Понятно? — она нахмурилась, хотя серьёзно это не выглядело. Она вообще строгой не казалось. Мы нестройно закивали, а она продолжила: — Сейчас я отведу вас на завтрак, а после Роб доведёт вас до класса гербологии у теплиц. После я вас встречу и отведу на обед, поэтому не разбегайтесь. Вы точно взяли все учебники? Не советую оставлять учебники по зельеварению здесь; на то, чтобы добежать в башню после обеда, уходит немало времени, а профессор Снейп ненавидит тех, кто опаздывает.  
  
Выслушав её речь, мы закивали, а после выстроились в неровный строй и направились за старостой в Большой зал. Мне нравились мои одногруппники и царящая на факультете атмосфера: все спокойно общались друг с другом, но никто никому своё общество не навязывал. Вот и сейчас мы с Драко и Гермионой спокойно шли вместе, и никому до этого не было никакого дела.  
  
— Я жду не дождусь начала занятий. Я прочитала все учебники, — мечтательно сказала девочка, а после продолжила тараторить. — Я считаю, что это всё так интересно. Мы на Гербологии будем ухаживать за растениями, и это немного странно. Интересно для чего?  
  
Она всё тараторила, а вот Драко выглядел каким-то подавленным. Сперва я с любопытством разглядывал замок, перешептывающиеся портреты, присматривался к студентам, а когда заметил его настроение, то поинтересовался.  
  
— Что это с тобой? Что-то тебя тревожит?  
  
Друг скосил на меня взгляд, после возвёл взгляд к потолку и снова пригладил волосы. На мой взгляд, прилизанная причёска ему не шла; будто ему волосы корова полизала. Но я не в своё дело не встревал, моё мнение — это моё мнение. И вообще, может это у них мода такая, а я не понимаю ни в чём этом… спросить как-нибудь, что ли.  
  
— Сейчас будет занятие со Слизерином… я немного опасаюсь… у меня там немало друзей… было…  
  
— Почему было? — прервалась Гермиона и пристально посмотрела на него. — Ну и что, что ты не там… вы же можете общаться. Староста же вчера сказала, что рейвенкловцы общаются со слизеринцами.  
  
Драко вздохнул и как-то растерянно посмотрел на неё, а после потёр лоб пальцами.  
  
— Нет… это… совсем другое… не знаю как объяснить. Да и вообще… не только в этом дело. Ещё и зельеварение… Профессор Снейп — близкий друг моего отца… и… он наверняка ждал, что я буду на Слизерине. Не знаю, как он отреагирует, — нехотя сказал он. — Ну и просто родителям ещё надо писать сегодня вечером… я… немного боюсь, что скажет отец.  
  
— Он может тебя наказать? — с сочувствием спросила Гермиона. — А что, он может заставить тебя перевестись?  
  
Драко передёрнуло, когда он услышал её слова, но я так и не понял почему. Возможно потому что ему была неприятна жалость. Тогда я понимал — сам терпеть не могу, когда меня жалеют. Или он ещё не смирился с тем, что мы будем общаться?  
  
— Нет, не сможет. Шляпа уже отправила меня на Рейвенкло, и максимум родители могут попробовать меня забрать из школы. Но вряд ли… мама и так с боем отвоевала моё право пойти в Хогвартс. Отец хотел отправить меня в Дурмстранг, в Болгарию… — ответил.  
  
— Ого! А что это за школа?! — восхитилась Гермиона, да и я тоже навострил уши. Любопытно же.  
  
— Это школа в Европе, одна из крупнейших… в основном там изучают боевую магию, тёмные искусства и всё в таком духе. Они тесно сотрудничают с российским Колдовстворцем, обмениваются опытом, студентами и прочее… а вот с нами мало кто общается. Раньше были связи с Шармбатоном, но после Магической Войны с Гриндевальдом эти связи сошли на нет… из-за сложной политической обстановки… но папа сказал, что Хогвартс сам не захотел. Там такие возможности были…  
  
— А почему не захотел? — полюбопытствовал я. Мне хотелось знать о мире, где я оказался, как можно больше. Жаль, что некоторые вещи в книгах не прочитаешь, а спросить… не у кого особо. У кого взрослого… но я и сам толком не знал, что хотел узнать.  
  
— Ну… это… — у Драко заалели уши, и он опустил взгляд. — В общем директор отказался. В Шармбатоне после войны тоже изучали Тёмные Искусства… тогда Европа лежала в руинах и всех в срочном порядке обучали азам тёмной магии… а Дамблдор всегда относился к этой магии крайне отрицательно…  
  
— Профессор Дамблдор, — не удержалась Гермиона, а мальчик демонстративно закатил глаза, но от комментариев воздержался.  
  
«А в Хогвартсе, значит, тёмную магию не изучали?» — подумал я, но задать вопрос не успел. За неспешной беседой мы добрались до Большого Зала. Там было шумно; нет, там было ШУМНО. Собралась почти вся школа, и атмосфера царила куда более расслабленная, чем вчера. Но едва в зал зашли мы, часть учеников принялась кого-то высматривать в толпе. Ну, разумеется, меня.  
  
— Что с тобой, Гарри? Ты очень напряжён… — удивилась Гермиона, уже намазывая тост апельсиновым джемом. Она успела даже со Сью Ли о чём-то поговорить, пока я сидел и раздражённо жевал уже второй тост, запивая его соком. Все продолжали на меня пялиться, будто я какое-то неведомое существо, или у меня рога выросли, или…  
  
— Не переживай так, — посоветовал мне Драко, который всё это время исподтишка осматривался, словно что-то оценивал. — Они через несколько дней успокоятся и будут тебя воспринимать нормальным человеком. Просто веди себя естественно, и всё.  
  
— Я не люблю такое внимание. Меня это бесит, — буркнул я. Радовало разве только то, что с моего факультета заинтересованные пообщались со мной ещё вчера за столом, потому я уже превратился для них в «своего». В конце концов, чего так переживать, если они смогут спросить меня вечером в гостиной.  
  
— Расслабься, — ещё раз посоветовал друг. Я только тяжко вздохнул и продолжил завтракать. Аппетита особого не было; не то, чтобы я был таким чувствительным, не поймите меня превратно. Просто когда ты обычный мальчишка с окраин, которому приходилось ещё и в буквальном смысле выбивать своё место, привыкнуть к подобному вниманию крайне сложно. В некоторых взглядах отчётливо ощущалось обожание, а от жгучей неприязни меня передёргивало.  
  
Я вообще не очень любил оставлять за спиной тех, кому я не нравился, и мы всегда либо добивались нейтралитета, либо уверяли противника, что связываться с нами не стоит. Но тогда я был просто Гарри Дурслем, одним из миллиона обычных мальчишек, а не героем магического мира, Гарри Поттером. Как думал об этом, аж передёргивало. Сейчас я в буквальном смысле находился в растерянности: красуюсь на всеобщем обозрении, словно экспонат в музее. Нужно как-то себя зарекомендовать однозначно… каким бы мне стать для окружающих? Возможно, стоит посоветоваться с Драко вечером…?  
  
— Вон он! Посмотри!  
  
— Да где же?  
  
— Так вон, со светловолосым…  
  
— Ого! Ты видел его лицо?  
  
— Ну вот… даже шрам не видно!  
  
Этот шёпот начал меня донимать, едва мы вышли из Большого Зала и направились на гербологию на улицу. Несколько человек специально проходили мимо и стремились меня задеть или заглянуть в лицо; кто-то пытался рассмотреть мой шрам под чёлкой.  
  
К тому времени, как мы добрались до теплиц, я уже хотел плеваться ядом на каждого встречного и поперечного. По пути ко мне подошли две девочки — с Гриффиндора кажется — и спросили, могу ли я показать им шрам.  
  
Хорошо, что мисс Кристалл вежливо сказала, что мы спешим и посоветовала и им поторопиться на занятия. И хорошо. А то я даже растерялся и не знал, что ответить… и только посмотрел на Драко, который выглядел абсолютно невозмутимо. Уж он-то ко вниманию к своей персоне привык. Он тоже попал в струю интереса окружающих, потому что мы с ним и с Гермионой и шли вместе, и сидели за обедом рядом. А после того как кто-то догадался, что это «тот самый Малфой», то сплетни вспыхнули с удвоенной силой.  
  
Некоторые школьники пытались понять, кто такая Гермиона, пока какой-то мальчишка не буркнул, что она грязнокровка. Ситуация усугубилась тем, что наше первое занятие было со слизеринцами, и именно студент оттуда высказал эту мысль. Я буквально слышал, как скрипит зубами стоящий рядом со мной Драко; его первый курс Слизерина одаривал то жалостливыми, то презрительными взглядами. Его тонкая душевная организация явно не могла выдержать подобного пренебрежения к своей персоне, но он помалкивал.  
  
Но в виду того, что обидное слово прозвучало со стороны какого-то старшекурсника, до ссоры всё-таки не дошло. Гермиона только немного непонимающе хлопала глазами, но помалкивала. Наконец, появилась профессор Спраут, профессор гербологии. Она оказалась ещё и деканом Хаффлпафа по совместительству. Она достаточно быстро объяснила, что от нас требуется.  
  
Нас будут учить обращаться с магическими (и не только) растениями; а также мы таким образом помогаем школе, выращивая ингредиенты для зелий. Ничего сложного в этом предмете не оказалось — требовалось только слушать рекомендации учителя. На первом занятии нам рассказали технику безопасности, рассказали план на ближайшие несколько уроков, а также велели полоть сорняки. Чем мы и занимались два урока — записи вести не требовалось совсем. Все в учебниках было. Почти все занятия будут сугубо практическими, и она будет параллельно проверять, кто как что выучил… хотя пообещали и несколько сочинений, чтобы не расслаблялись.  
  
Урок прошёл спокойно; разве что со стороны Слизерина было исключительно презрительное молчание, да редкие внимательные взгляды в нашу с Драко сторону. Никаких провокаций не последовало, зато у друга настроение упало до отметки «ниже плинтуса» и продолжило падать вниз, когда после быстрого обеда нас повели в подземелья, на зелья. Я изо всех сил старался послушать его совета и не обращать внимание на окружающих, но это оказалось не так-то просто.  
  
А вот Гермиона уже снова разулыбалась и всю дорогу рассказывала нам что-то о растениях, которые мы должны будем проходить на следующих занятиях. Она уже успела выучить. Нельзя сказать, чтобы я сгорал от нетерпения, так желал узнать, но это было явно лучше, чем нервничать от понимания, что я ничего не знаю. Староста уже сказала, что профессор зельеварения может быть очень строг и требователен.  
  
В подземельях было гораздо холоднее, чем в самом замке. Каменные коридоры простирались во всех направлениях, я даже отвлёкся и заинтересовался, куда они ведут. О чём и не преминул поинтересоваться у сопровождающего нас старосты.  
  
— Это жилая часть подземелий. Дальше налево будет гостиная Слизерина и спальни там же. Направо ещё тянется коридор — там в основном подсобки и неиспользуемые помещения, а дальше нежилая. Проход на второй уровень подземелий закрыт чарами, которые стабильно обновляют учителя. Там нет ничего опасного, кроме самого лабиринта, заблудиться там действительно раз плюнуть, так что обычно там, где лестница, находится иллюзия стены.  
  
— Ого! — воскликнул Терри Бут, который стоял перед нами. — А почему никто ученикам не говорит об этом?  
  
— Никто не спрашивает. Да и бегать по подземельям и ловить особо активных старшекурсников преподаватели не стремятся, — усмехнулся Роберт, который провёл нас направо, а после зашёл в один из «рукавов», отходящих от главного коридора. — Это же не лес, на который иллюзию не наложишь. Но старосты чаще всего знают, особенно семикурсники. Там рядом есть коридоры, где можно просто спокойно посидеть в одном из пустующих классов после отбоя. Если не подходить к стене, то никто и не прибежит. Да и старик Филч в подземелья обычно не заглядывает. Другое дело, что слизеринцы очень не любят, когда кто-то вторгается на их территорию, так что я не советовал бы вам шастать по подземельям без крайней нужды.  
  
Мы все внимательно его выслушали, а после дорога закончилась, и мы остановились у огромной деревянной двери, оббитой железом. Роберт поскрёб в затылке, а после окинул взглядом нашу группу и сказал:  
  
— Пенелопа зайдёт за вами после урока, не расползайтесь, а то и тут потеряться ухитритесь. Ждите вот тут, у выхода. Удачи на зельях, — он помахал нам рукой и ушёл к себе на уроки. Мы зашли в достаточно просторный класс, в котором находилось несколько парт; рядом с каждой располагался котёл. Вдоль всех стен стояли стеллажи, на которых выстроились ровные ряды стеклянных банки, в которых плавали заспиртованные животные. И вообще атмосфера была… жутковатая.  
  
Стол находился справа от широкой доски, на котором крупным, но изящным почерком были перечислены пункты техники безопасности. На ближайшем к двери столе лежали косынки. Драко взял себе одну и протянул две нам с Гермионой. Мы с девочкой обменялись понимающими взглядами — было в книге что-то о технике безопасности. Вероятно, это с ней и связано.  
  
Мы с Драко устроились где-то в середине ряда, а перед нами уселась Гермиона с подругой. Я успел увидеть где-то в задней части класса Невилла и помахать ему рукой. Я немного побаивался, и мои внутренности скрутило в тугой узел, когда я кинул взгляд на профессора зельеварения. Он сидел за своим столом, но меня посетило странное чувство, будто его здесь нет. Я моргнул и потёр глаза. Мои чувства играли со мной злую шутку. Я свято был уверен в том, что он там, но одновременно мне казалось, что его там нет.  
  
И только когда я заметил широкую улыбку Драко, до меня начало доходить, что дело не во мне. Я насупился, пихнул друга локтем в бок и спросил:  
  
— Чего улыбаешься? Это какая-то магия? Все остальные ведут себя так, будто учителя в классе нет… но он же есть. Или я неправ?  
  
— Прав, — кивнул Драко. — Просто он скорее всего наложил на себя отвлекающие внимание чары, и поэтому его видят не все.  
  
Он огляделся, а я последовал его примеру и понял, что не только мне одному дано видеть через маскировку. Несколько моих одногрупнников либо сидело спокойно, либо кидало любопытные взгляды на преподавательский стол.  
  
— А отчего это зависит? — тихо спросил я. Драко кисло на меня посмотрел и вздохнул:  
  
— Я не знаю, как они работают… это вроде отвода взгляда. Кто бы оставил в кабинете с ценными ингредиентами столько детей? А вдруг они что-нибудь испортят. Вот он и делает вид, что его нету.  
  
— Ого… а ты уже занимался зельеварением?  
  
— Да. Этот предмет не требует использования волшебной палочки. Нужно только быть внимательным и заучить некоторые основы… ну и ещё мне дали выучить список тех ингредиентов, которые категорически запрещено смешивать…  
  
Я с некоторой завистью вздохнул, но промолчал. От слов Драко я стал нервничать намного сильнее, но удержался от того, чтобы начать судорожно листать учебник. Этим как раз занималась сидящая передо мной Гермиона. И совершенно зря. Вот уж кому волноваться совсем не нужно…  
  
Прозвенел звонок, и весь класс затих, уставившись на преподавателя, который неожиданно «появился» прямо за собственным столом. Если бы я не нервничал, то наверняка оглянулся бы посмотреть на тех, кто не заметил профессора, которого и сам теперь смог нормально рассмотреть.  
  
Профессор Снейп ничуть не изменился с распределения, где я его впервые увидел. Высокий мужчина с серьёзным лицом и внимательным, пронизывающим насквозь взглядом чёрных глаз; длинные чёрные волосы словно были чем-то намазаны и теперь блестели в тусклом свете светильников.  
  
Он обвёл класс взглядом и встал, заложив руки за спину, прошёлся вдоль доски.  
  
— Вы здесь, чтобы изучить науку изготовления зелий и снадобий. Это тонкая и точная наука, которая не терпит пренебрежения. На доске техника безопасности. Перепишите её в свои тетради и к следующему уроку заучите наизусть. Те, кто не последуют моим рекомендациям, рискуют оказаться в медпункте в течение следующих же занятий. Завяжите косынками волосы так, чтобы они не могли упасть в котёл. Пока вы пишете, я проведу перекличку.  
  
Он вернулся на своё место и открыл журнал. Меня проняло. Говорил он так, что я уже воочию представил свою тушку в больничном крыле, и решил попробовать избежать этого любой ценой. И проникся, кажется, не я один… В классе царила мёртвая тишина; заскрипели перья по пергаменту. Я тоже поспешно принялся переписывать текст, но сажал лишние кляксы, что меня очень раздражало. Как-то я упустил тот факт, что надо потренироваться писать на пергаменте дома. Писать пером оказалось куда сложнее, чем ручкой; ещё и не на простой бумаге.  
  
У меня живот скрутило в тугой узел от волнения, так что я отстранился от происходящего и даже не слышал, кого называют. Редко меня так пронимало, но я очень не хотел выглядеть посмешищем для всей школы в общем и профессоров в частности. Тогда я мог сколько угодно строить из себя взрослого умудрённого опытом человека, в сущности оставаясь нелепым мальчишкой. Пусть несколько более смышленым, чем многие дети, пусть серьёзным, но мальчишкой.  
  
Я пришёл в себя только тогда, когда локоть Драко врезался мне под рёбра, и поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с профессором. Тот смотрел на меня внимательно и изучающе, хотя и с лёгкими нотками презрения и… неприязни?  
  
— Вижу, наша новая знаменитость настолько погрузилась в работу, что даже не замечает ничего вокруг. Похвальное стремление к знаниям.  
  
Я сглотнул комок в горле, но решил промолчать. Нарываться на конфликт с преподавателем я не собирался… хотя чувствовал я себя не слишком-то комфортно; в глубине души заворочалась лёгкая обида на несправедливость, которую мне удалось подавить стремлением к знаниям.  
  
Сидящий рядом со мной Драко с некоторым непониманием переводил взгляд с профессора на меня и обратно.  
  
— Что ж, раз мистер Поттер проявляет такое желание изучать мой предмет, возможно он может мне назвать основные компоненты чистящего зелья, — спокойным, но вкрадчивым голосом продолжил профессор.  
  
Я неохотно поднялся, хотя в голове у меня было пусто, как на пыльном чердаке. В тот момент я мог только проклинать себя за то, что учебник открыть не удосужился. Но прежде, чем я успел открыть рот и признаться в собственном незнании, как совсем не к месту вылезла горящая желанием меня защитить Гермиона.  
  
— Профессор, это нечестно. Уроки только начались, и не все могли выучить все рецепты, даже если открывали книги, — её уверенный голос нарушил мёртвую тишину, царящую в классе, и изрядно удивил всех, а уж меня больше всех.  
  
— Мисс… Грейнджер, — профессор сделал паузу, прежде чем переключить своё внимание на неё. — Для рейвенкловки вам недостаёт стремления к знаниям. К тому же разве вас не учили, что нельзя говорить на уроке, пока вас не спросят? Я разговаривал не с вами, а с мистером Поттером. Минус пять баллов с Рейвенкло.  
  
Девочка осеклась и съёжилась под его тяжёлым взглядом. Я всё ещё стоял, стараясь разлепить губы и вступиться за неё, хотя и сам понимал, что сейчас она сама решила помочь, и ей же и расхлёбывать. Профессор зельеварения кинул на меня презрительный взгляд, от которого меня чуть ли не перекосило. Ну за что меня-то?! Чем я виноват перед ним?!  
  
— Садитесь, Поттер. Я и так понял, что вы не учили. На первый раз вам это простится, но… — он, наконец, соизволил посмотреть в другую сторону, и я поспешно брякнулся обратно за парту, а он продолжил. — Вы все должны запомнить. Я не потерплю на своих уроках небрежности и лени. Откройте учебники на седьмой странице и изучите рецепт чистящего зелья. На втором занятии сегодня вы должны будете сварить его, соблюдая технику безопасности. Поместите пергаменты на парту перед собой и смотрите туда. На следующем занятии мы займёмся составлением таблиц сочетаемых ингредиентов. Приступайте…  
  
Я поспешно начал дописывать последний пункт техники безопасности, а после открыл учебник. Драко всё это время молчал, словно не знал, что же мне сказать вообще. Больше на этом уроке профессор не уделял мне повышенного внимания, и к началу второго занятия я смог успокоиться и с помощью Драко сварить достаточно сносное чистящее зелье. Впрочем, у большей части класса всё получилось; правда, Невилл едва не сыпанул порошок из рога дромарога в котёл, что могло привести к взрыву. К счастью, его вовремя остановил профессор и предотвратил неизбежное, и ещё и строго отчитал мальчика.  
  
— Чего ты так занервничал на зельеварении? — спросил у меня друг, когда мы собрали сумки и вышли в коридор, где уже столпились одногруппники. — Профессор не стал бы тебя есть в любом случае.  
  
Я хотел было ответить, но тут из кабинета вылетела пыхтящая от негодования Гермиона и чуть не зашибла Драко своей толстенной сумкой; тот лишь чудом успел уклониться от набитого учебниками снаряда и возмущённо что-то буркнул.  
  
— Чего ты? — спросил я.  
  
— Это всё нечестно! То, что он к тебе прико… — она возмущённо начала вопить на весь коридор, но я закрыл ей рот ладонью и хмуро на неё посмотрел:  
  
— Кричать об этом на все подземелья совсем необязательно… давай я не будем об этом? Я сам виноват… слишком нервничал тоже. Просто как-то потерялся из-за всего этого, когда осознал, где я нахожусь…  
  
Тут появилась Пенелопа и повела нас за собой в гостиную Рейвенкло. Я немного расслабился, перестал нервничать и просто разговорился с Гермионой и Драко обо всякой отвлечённой ерунде. Едва добравшись до спальни, я тут же принялся писать длинный ответ тёте и брату, который обещал ещё вчера, но не добрался. Пока я ещё не успел понять, как же сильно скучаю, хотя Дадли мне и не хватало. Мне казалось, будто отсутствует что-то важное. Спасибо моим новым друзьям, которые помогали мне чувствовать себя на своём месте.  
  
Драко тоже погрузился в написание письма родителям, и судя по его нахмуренному виду, дело у него ладилось не очень-то. Гермиона ещё в гостиной заявила, что пошла читать; впрочем, в этом-то я ни секунды не сомневался. Она так многозначительно потрясла своей сумкой, что весь факультет бы иначе не подумал.  
  
Я воспринял написание письма семье в качестве тренировки по правописанию пером на пергаменте, но всё равно ставил просто неприличное количество клякс, и в итоге пришлось брать новый свиток. Написал я достаточно много: о том, что нашёл друзей, о своих первых впечатлениях о Хогвартсе и о начале учёбы, а после спросил у старост дорогу и вместе с мрачным Драко, направился в совятню.  
  
— Ну чего ты? — спросил я у друга, привязывая пергамент к лапе Хедвиг. Сова довольно позволяла себя гладить и ела с моих рук печенюшки. Гордый Филин Малфоя посмотрел на своего хозяина презрительно, но вытянул когтистую лапу, позволяя и ему привязать свиток.  
  
— Я всё равно боюсь реакции родителей… Ладно, давай не будем об этом. Пошли обратно. Может у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи, чем заняться?  
  
Я пожал плечами; в мои планы на вечер входило изучение собственных записей по зельеварению и пара попыток выучить технику безопасности, но сразу погружаться в учёбу выглядело не самой лучшей идеей, так что я ненадолго задумался и предложил:  
  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы немного погулять по окрестностям школы? Тут должно быть красиво…  
  
Друг согласился, и вскоре мы, немного поплутав, выбрались на улицу. Мы стояли на высоком каменном крыльце, а перед нами простирался великолепный вид: огромная утопающая в зелени долина, тёмная блестящая гладь озера и кажущаяся бесконечной лесная гряда до самого горизонта.  
  
— Какая красота, — выдохнул я. На сердце полегчало и куда-то ушли все тревоги. Моя извечная настороженность сдалась и на время отступила, оставив место детскому восторгу и восхищению. Ну разве может в подобном прекрасном месте произойти что-то ужасное?  
  
— Угум, — буркнул Драко, который тоже с восхищением таращился на этот прекрасный вид. — Пойдём?  
  
Мы спустились по ступенькам и побрели к озеру, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. Дорога до берега не отняла много времени, и теперь мы оба стояли и осматривались. Тёплый осенний воздух взъерошивал волосы и раздувал полы мантий. До нашего слуха доносилось жизнерадостное пение птиц.  
  
Я сел на траву у самого берега, подобрал камушек и попробовал кинуть его так, чтобы тот несколько раз проскакал по поверхности воды. Разумеется, у меня ничего не получилось.   
  
— Что это ты делаешь? — с любопытством спросил Драко. Я удивился:  
  
— Пытаюсь пустить лягушку, — пояснил я. Друг недоумённо захлопал глазами, а мне неожиданно стало так смешно, что я не удержался. Радость распирала меня, как воздушный шарик, и мне даже на мгновение показалось, что я вот-вот лопну. Так что я расхохотался. Лицо Драко надо было видеть. Он даже обиделся.  
  
— Чего ты надо мной смеёшься? — спросил он настороженно и насупился.  
  
— Я не над тобой смеюсь, — пояснил я, всё ещё хихикая. — Это игра такая. Надо пустить камушек так, чтобы он несколько раз подпрыгнул на воде. Некоторые даже соревнования проводят — у кого дольше пропрыгает, тот и победил. Я раньше только читал об этом… В Бирмингеме мы жили довольно далеко от реки, так что тренироваться мне было негде.  
  
— Воу… а это возможно? — немного недоверчиво протянул Драко.  
  
— Конечно. Я в книгах читал… дети часто так развлекаются. Неужели у вас нет? — на моём лице отобразилось вполне искреннее удивление. — Во что же вы играете?  
  
— Ну, на детских мётлах летаем, в плюй-камни играем, в разное там… — объяснил Драко. — А вы?  
  
Я пожал плечами и, снова отыскав камень, продолжил тренироваться. Нельзя сказать, чтобы в своём детстве я особенного много играл… учитывая тот род деятельности, в который мы с Дадли сами себя втянули.  
  
— В догонялки, в салки, в прятки, в преступника и прочее… как все в общем-то, — припомнил я то время, когда мы изредка присоединялись к компании других одноклассников и в целом нормально проводили время.  
  
— В салки? В преступника?  
  
— Ну, преступник это такая игра, когда компания выбирает одного человека и назначает его преступником. Все остальные — преследователи. Преступнику дают мел, и он убегает, пока преследователи считают до ста, а после начинают его искать. Тот, кто бежит, должен рисовать стрелку каждый раз, когда меняет направление. При этом её можно прятать. Преследователи должны либо ориентироваться по стрелкам, либо на слух, и поймать преступника, пока тот не добрался до «базы».  
  
А ад… ну это же просто. Все в неё играют. Широкую площадку делят на три полосы, средняя из которых — ад. В аду, взявшись за руки, стоят двое водящих. Они черти или рогатые. Остальные игроки, тоже парами, располагаются на двух крайних полях и через ад стараются перебежать из одного поля в другое. Черти стараются их поймать, и, если это удается, схваченные также становятся чертями, то есть водящими. Последняя не попавшая в ад пара выигрывает.  
  
Драко с удивлением меня выслушал, словно он впервые слышит о подобных играх. Мне это казалось очень странным. В больших компаниях все у нас в такое играли, и даже мне не раз доводилось участвовать. Если собирается дружная компания, то это довольно весело… другое дело, что я достаточно давно в это не играл, но прекрасно помнил правила. Я пожал плечами и продолжил:  
  
— Можем предложить другим ребятам как-нибудь поиграть. Втроём в такие игры скучно… Я много таких игр знаю. Во что-то мы играли с ребятами, а во что-то на занятиях по физической подготовке.  
  
— Да знаю я салки… но у вас они странные какие-то, и называются странно, — буркнул Драко, ненадолго замолк, а после спросил. — Может и поиграем, но что это за дьявол, о котором ты говорил?  
  
— Это наш фольклор. Люди верят, что есть бог, и есть дьявол… и они антиподы, как бы хороший и плохой. Я не очень хорошо в этом разбираюсь, если честно. Когда-то нам в школе рассказывали, я не очень вникал, а моя семья в подобное не верит… А во что верят у магов? — настала моя очередь вытрясать из Драко детали магического мира. Друг только тяжело вздохнул и покосился на меня взглядом а-ля «мало меня дома мучили», но увиливать не стал:  
  
— Мы верим, что есть Душа Мира, которая наполняет всё живое на земле… Душа мира выражает волю в магии, и все мы есть дети Души Мира. Отсюда же существование духов и прочие чудеса… это всё есть её Воля и её Желания, — он скорее передавал мне заученные фразы, но суть я уловил.  
  
— Интересно, — потянул я. Впрочем, в систему мира маглов магия в любом случае не вписывается, так что как знать, кто прав? Может, маги вообще больше нас знают… ну и ладно. Какая мне разница?  
  
— Ну… видимо, — потянул Драко, и мы замолчали. Просто сидели на берегу озера, любовались прекрасным видом и молчали, пока я не нарушил тишину вопросом:  
  
— Будешь заниматься со мной?  
  
— Заниматься…? — переспросил друг недоумённо.  
  
— Ну да. Я привык с братом заниматься физическими упражнениями каждый день. Пока тепло, будем делать это на улице, а если очень похолодает, там решим… найдём пустой класс и сдвинем парты к стенам.  
  
Драко снова скуксился. Его выражение словно говорило: ох уж эти странные магловские понятия, на которые настоящий аристократ не может подписаться.  
Однако он некоторое время подумал, а после гордо спросил:  
  
— И для чего вы этим занимались?  
  
— Чтобы быть сильными. Палочку из рук могут и выбить, а вот если ты врежешь кому-нибудь в… лицо, то этого уж от тебя точно не будут ожидать. Также это помогает быстро бегать.  
  
— Аристократы не отступают, — также высокомерно процедил друг, но по его заинтересованному взгляду я понял, что чем-то я его зацепил. Хотя так и не понял чем. — Ну ладно. Я попробую. Когда начнём? — неохотно сказал он, изо всех сил скрывая светящуюся в глазах заинтересованность. А я сделал себе мысленную заметку предложить и Гермионе присоединиться. Ну и что с того, что она девочка? Девочки тоже должны уметь себя защищать… чего в этом такого?  
  
— Хм… — меня так и подмывало начать завтра, но я не был уверен, что прямо так смогу быстро спуститься из башни до выхода. Нет, дорогу я уже почти запомнил, но мало ли что. — Давай со следующей недели, когда нас прекратят водить до всех классов. Не хочется заставлять всех ждать.  
  
— Как скажешь, — согласился друг, а после посмотрел вдаль, встал и отряхнулся. — Ладно, пошли обратно. Я уже немного замёрз. Не так уж и жарко здесь уже. Да и ужин, наверное скоро…Пойдём сразу в Большой Зал?  
  
— Ага, чтобы нас старосты по всей школе искали? Плохая идея. Пойдём, пройдёмся до гостиной. И вообще я хочу подготовиться к следующему зельеварению, чтобы не ударить лицом в грязь.  
  
Драко только закатил глаза, мол «и ты как Грейнджер». Впрочем, он возражать не стал, вероятно, тоже понимая важность всего, что мы делаем. Я же, несмотря на всё своё спокойствие и уверенность, не забывал зачем я здесь. Я должен защитить свою семью… должен.  
  
Мы медленно побрели обратно в сторону школы по всё той же сухой протоптанной дороге. Когда мы уже подошли к ведущей наверх лестнице, то увидели идущую нам навстречу массивную фигуру. Это был тот великан, который встречал нас на платформе, а после сидел за учительским столом. Драко снова скривился, но промолчал и просто посторонился. Но великан не стал проходить мимо. Он расплылся в улыбке, спустившись по лестнице.  
  
— Привет… это… Гарри. Меня Хагрид звать… мы с твоими родителями дружили. Они такими хорошими людьми были, — пробасил он. — Рад знакомству с тобой… Удивился правда шибко, что ты не на Гриффиндоре оказался… они там оба учились. Но, видать, ты головастый, в свою мать. Лили говорила, что ей предлагали на Рейвенкло….  
  
— Эм… привет, — немного удивлённо ответил я на приветствие. Драко стоял и помалкивал, хотя я по лицу заметил, что он очень хочет сказать какую-нибудь гадость. — Я тоже рад знакомству. Ну, Шляпа решила, что Рейвенкло мне подходит лучше…  
  
Хагрид кивнул. Его маленькие чёрные глаза светились теплом; он вообще, несмотря на свою внешность, показался мне достаточно неплохим человеком. Хотя, честно скажу, сперва я немного занервничал, когда он ко мне подошёл.  
  
— Я это… здесь хранителем ключей работаю, за лесом присматриваю… много охочих туда слазить. Особенно гриффиндорцы, братья Уизли. Так что ты, это, осторожнее. Туда не лазь… Знал я твоего отца, сам его ловил не раз. Тот ещё хулиган был, — довольно заявил он. И несмотря на всё это, меня немного покоробило сравнение с моим отцом. Если я ещё хоть что-то знал о матери, то об отце у меня сложилось исключительно отрицательное впечатление.  
  
— Спасибо, я буду иметь в виду. Но я собираюсь учиться хорошо, и не знаю, зачем мне понадобится отправиться куда-нибудь в лес…  
  
Тут я почти не соврал, потому что мне как-то не хотелось, чтобы мне откусил голову кто-нибудь из обитателей здешнего Запретного Леса. Надо же мне чем-то думать.  
  
— Хорошо, Гарри, хорошо, — закивал великан. — А ведь знаешь, сперва меня хотели к тебе отправить, чтобы в школу тебя забрать. Это потом профессор Дамблдор решил отправить профессора Макгонагалл… Я очень хотел тебя увидеть. Я ведь тебя ещё махоньким помню, — он поднял свои огромные ладони и погрустнел. — Вот этими руками тебя из развалин вынес в ту ночь… ох, прости… я не хотел напоминать тебе об этом, — на его глазах выступили слёзы, и он стал копаться по карманам в поисках носового платка.  
  
— Да нет… всё в порядке, — автоматически отозвался я, в красках представляя, как в наш маленький домик вламывается Хагрид, а не профессор. Меня аж передёрнуло от такой картины. Тётя и так магов не жалует, а тут ей ещё лишние потрясения… Нет, я теперь сильно сомневался, что этот великан может нам причинить вред, но вряд ли я был бы способен на размышления тогда, особенно после всего, что со мной случилось. Какой кошмар.  
  
— Ну ладно, Гарри… не буду… вас задерживать, — Хагрид высморкался в платок и посмотрел на меня со смесью умиления и жалости; тем самым взглядом, который меня очень сильно всегда бесил. — Ты, это, заходи на чай… я живу на опушке, тут тропка туда ведёт от школы. Поговорим, посидим… буду рад тебя видеть.  
  
— Спасибо, — снова кивнул я. — Постараюсь выбраться, когда смогу. До свидания.  
  
Я схватил Драко за руку и потащил его наверх. В моей душе бушевали противоречивые эмоции — с одной стороны я понимал, что великан не нарочно меня так выбесил своим отношением «бедная сиротка», но с другой, меня настолько раздражала вся эта ситуация, что я насилу удержался от того, чтобы начать расспрашивать его о том дне. Я сам не определился со своим отношением к Хагриду.  
  
— Чего ты так взбесился? — буркнул я, обращаясь к Драко, который как раз стряхнул мою руку с рукава своей мантии.  
  
— Лесник, которого привечает Дамблдор. Не понимаю, зачем его вообще здесь держат, — поджал губы друг, вероятно, копируя отца. Я только и смог закатить глаза на такую реакцию.  
  
— Тебе-то какая разница? Вас с ним дружить не заставляют… Мало ли что в жизни бывает. Живёт и живёт. И вообще, бросай ты эту привычку — везде в жизни на всех смотреть свысока и нарываться на лишних врагов.  
  
— Но он же… он же… — возмутился Драко, снова демонстрируя свой истинный характер «избалованного папочкиного сыночка». На его лице появилось высокомерное выражение, которое я уже успел не раз увидеть.  
  
— Ну и что? Почему просто не проявлять элементарную вежливость в общении со всеми? Я вот не хочу искать себе лишних врагов, и тебе не советую. Но если ты уж так хочешь ссориться со всеми встречными и поперечными, ты меня в это не втягивай, пожалуйста?  
  
Я повёл себя излишне резко, потому что сам был сильно взвинчен, просто потому что вспомнил обо всей этой странной истории со смертью родителей, о которой я толком ничего не знал; вспомнил обо всей этой странной каше с их смертью.  
  
Сунув руки в карманы, я быстрым шагом направился обратно к замку. Драко некоторое время оторопело смотрел мне вслед, а после поспешил за мной следом. Я не слишком присматривался, но, кажется, он о чём-то сосредоточенно размышлял.  
У меня в голове вертелись обрывки фактов, которые я смог вот так на ходу без своей тетради с фактами вспомнить, и кое-что меня беспокоило. Мысль крутилась в мозгу, постоянно ускользая, когда мне почти удавалось поймать её за хвост.  
Я замер как вкопанный уже на пороге замка, и Драко врезался мне в спину и возмущённо засопел.  
  
— Гарри, что не так, а?! Что с тобой вообще вдруг произошло?!  
  
Я не обращал на него внимания, потому что отчаянно пытался справиться с собой. Мысль, наконец, снизошла до меня, и когда я задумался, мне сразу стало плохо. Что-то не так. Что-то определённо было не так. Если моего отца убили почти сразу, а моя мать даже не защищалась, а пыталась упросить Лорда оставить меня в живых, то о каких развалинах вообще может идти речь?  
  
Да что не так со всей этой грёбаной историей?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Игры. В Англии тоже существуют свои народные игры, помимо тех, что есть и у нас. Найдено как часть проводимых в Англии исследований, так что я решил, что оно выглядит правдоподобно и добавил в текст. А то ведь если так подумать - у всех же разный менталитет и разные традиции. Поискал, во что у них там дети играют(а до 12 лет дети и есть дети), и вот что нашёл. У них очень интересный вариант салок...   
> 2) Вера. Этот вопрос вдруг всплыл сам по себе из-за содержания игр. Тогда и я сам неожиданно задумался над тем, как обстоят дела в мире гп. В части фанфиков я встречал либо версию поклонения Магии(даже сам её касался в другом фанфике), либо языческий аналог(по различным традициям). Так что данная версия возникла спонтанно и будет дорабатываться. А пока спишем на то, что Драко пересказывает, не понимая смысла.


End file.
